tribute to monty oum: A MONSTER RISES, AND COMES FORTH
by World Maker 777
Summary: Ozpins group weren't the only ones who knew of the Maidens; witness now as The Light brings forth a reckoning like no other; and the greatest huntsman of all time.
1. starting off small

It was dusk.

The sun casting beautiful pinks, purples, yellows and golds across the night sky.

A young boy was staring at a two-story house, HIS house; on fire, he was never very attached to his home, as far as he was concerned, blood was more important. But they were all dead now, slaughtered by the same peo- no, not _people:_ animals! The _things_ that had done this were nothing more than animals. The boy watched as his parents, siblings, and friends, were murdered. Rage and Grief gnawed at his innards like a Beowolf. The words his father had always said to him, came back in that moment.

"Rise above; this road that is wise and filled with self-love!" The boy turned, he knew not were he would go, but he couldn't stay here, He just couldn't. As he turned, he saw a girl, a few feet from him, the girl looked to be about 7 years older than him. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. The boy shook his head. The girl put her hand behind her back, retrieving something, she handed it to him. The boy looked at it. It was an apple. He looked at her, confused. Her hand was still out. "You can come with me if you want" the boy hesitated for a brief second, and then took her hand.

"My name is Weaver Spiderwick." The boy said.

The girl smiled. "Mine is Autumn. Come young man, let's go."

 **3 years later:**

Weaver and Autumn had been on the road for nearly 4 years, during said time Weaver had grown slowly; finding him at the age of 7, he wouldn't have grown much anyway. Autumn, on the other hand. Damn. She had grown WELL! A bust not too big, still quiet the sight. A near that was the envy of nearly every girl on the block (so to speak) a hip-to-waist ratio that was stunning, a face that was drop-dead gorgeous. Her yellow-tan traveling boots, worked nicely with her brown leggings, on top, a crème and brown blouse and a dark-faded green travel cloak completed the outfit. Her white and faded-crimson tipped staff securely inside her cloak.

Weaver, with the small changes he had undergone, was now 4'5, lengthy, not skinny. Strong, not bulky. 8 long appendages coming out of his back, identifying him as a Faunus. He wore black long, loose pants, and red belt. A white long sleeve shirt, and a trench-coat with a hood covering his face.

He carried an assortment of weapons; including , but not limited to, two hidden blades that, with the flick of the wrist, could eject the blades outwards into an enemy from up to 40 meters away. Over the years he had obtained a level of strength, only 8 could challenge, not including the Maidens. His semblance allowed him to copy and utilize multiple powers; be they isolated, or hereditary. The former required touch, or prolonged area contact (being near someone for a long time), the latter required blood contact.

The two had stopped near a small settlement near a forest, and agreed he would gather supplies, while she would meet him at the tree line were she would make camp, and wait for him to return.

Or it was supposed to at least…

Weaver had a feeling some would go wrong as he entered the market, something felt off, so he rushed as fast as he could.

Autumn found herself fighting off three opponents;

A girl with green hair, dark skin, and red eyes.

A boy with dark grey hair, light skin, grey-ish eyes.

…and a woman with long black hair, orange-yellow eyes and a tad shade lighter skin than the boy's

She was quickly beaten down by the first two figures and, as she got up, used her maidens' power. She had brought forth raging infernos', called forth gale-force winds, and summoned down lighting to strike her foes. Leaves came at her beckon, whirling around her, then turning to frigid ice as they hailed down at her enemies. The dark haired woman cast spikes of ash at her. They hit, and she dropped out of the sky. Looking around, dazed, she managed to catch a glimpse of one of them, and looked about, only to see all three of them coming at her; she managed to kick 1 back, only to have the 2 others coming at her, as she fought them, the woman pulled out a bow and launched three arrows, hitting the ground at her feet, they exploded. She was sent back to the ground. As she scrambled to get to her feet, her foes stalked toward her, she let loose one more blast of wind, and the Woman went down. She cast lightning, the boy followed. Autumn spun around and caused the ground beneath the girl to explode, she was a fake, trying again it hit. Standing, she found her staff, and walked over to the girl she had just knocked down. Getting ready to end her; something Weaver had taught her, before, she'd fight a bad guy, knock them down, and let them be. That ended up being worse the killing them. She didn't think it was; Weaver had shown her otherwise.

(flashback)

They had caught up with him the guy that been killing people for months, autumn had just put him through the wall. She had thought she had made her point; she turned her back, not ten seconds later: the sound of steel impaling flesh came to her ears, she turned., only to see Weaver with a knife in his back, he had just saved her from death (first of many) as he fell to the ground, the man smiled psychotically, she backed away scared that she had lost him forever. The man approached her the ever-present smile on his face "your turn little whore."

Autumn cringed as death came. When it didn't, she looked back: only to see Weaver's hand coming out of the man's chest; his heart in Weaver's palm. Weaver drew out his hand, and wiped it off on the corpse. "Mercy is only a good thing to good people; that excludes murder(ers), and villains." He said, not looking at her. When she found her voice, she responded. "What makes you think that we have right to decide, when someone lives and dies?" Weaver looked at her dead in the eye before responding. "Because they gave up the privilege when they took Innocent life, if that's not reason enough; then maybe it's because: No. One. Else. Can."

"Their lives are just as valuable as ours are."

She said, beginning to get hysterical.

"No. they're not. We-YOU are a protector, your life is worth as many people who owe you theirs." He replied.

"do you really believe that? If so you have no place traveling with me any longer!" she said, now hysterical.

"And what of self-defense? If one came after you for your power: What. Would. You. Do?"

She was stumped, she would knock them down, just as her sisters would do, but would that really deter them?

"think about that." Weaver said.

Breaking her from her thoughts.

(end flashback)

Back when he had said that, she thought he was nuts, now, she got it, she understood what he meant. As she was about to bring it down.

When an arrow found its way into her back.

She fell to the ground in pain, the culprit, approached, pulling on a white glove with red markings on it. The other two held her. She recognized the markings on the glove and her eyes widened with terror. _"please. don't."_ she begged. But they didn't stop. A small Grimm came out of the palm of the glove, Pincers clicking, it sprayed her face with webbing, and began to drain her of her of her aura. The woman smiled. 'all cording to planned.' She thought.

That was before Qrow intervened. Bringing his broadsword down on the line, severing it, and freeing the now-unconscious-Autunm. He turned and swung at the two holding her, then again back to her catching her In his arms. The blacked one, began raising her arms to shoulder level. As she was doing that, the ground beneath him grew hot. Qrow moved fast, but when he looked back, there was no body there.

Qrow, taking notice of Autumn's injury's, stood up and began to run, making great haste, to Beacon.

Weaver was scared; once more: he was TERRIFIED! Never before had he been this _STUPID_ ; if something happened to her… Weaver was at a loss as to what he would do.

Arriving at the scene, Weaver's terror turned into shock and dread. Had he sent her to her death? Weaver shook his head. 'She isn't as weak as that, something must have happened here. Weaver had been drawn here by the winds, fire and lightning, had _dropped_ **everything** , and RAN, as fast as he could to the outskirts; he was still too late in getting to her in time. Looking around: Weaver noticed signs of battle taking place here, _minutes ago. Minutes!_ Weaver was ashamed it had taken him that long, that he missed her in her time of greatest need.

Weaver looked for a sign that she had made it out; he found her staff. Weaver went to his knees. Never since his family was murdered had he felt so. Empty. _**'NO!'**_

Weaver pulled out a small dagger: the blade was about 7 in. long; Weaver, taking the blade in a tight grip, he drove the blade through his hand. _**"BY THE BLOOD AND THE PAIN OF THIS WOUND, I. WILL. HAVE. THEIR. SOULS! FOR THIS: NO ONE WILL TOUCH ME: NOTHING CAN STOP ME! I WILL AVENGE HER!:… or die trying;… no matter what it takes."**_

 **7 years later:**

Raphael Raith won. It was that simple, where most failed, he succeeded. Where most died; he prospered. Now was no different. When the soldiers from atlas came everyone was curious as to: what they were here for, what they wanted, and why there were so many of them.

That is until. " _You will all surrender and come quietly, you are now property of the Schnee dust corporation."_ Yelled a white-haired, in an authoritative voice. Her hair was held in a bun, a bang coming down over her right eye. She was dressed in a Captains uniform.

Her name was Winter Schnee, and she was here to bring in more faunas laborers'.

Most were too shocked to even think, let alone fight back as the solders moved in to the small village and pillaged EVERYTHING they could get their hands on, all valuables would be taken and sold to the highest bidder. When the solders tried to take Raphael's family; they couldn't get passed him, Raphael was too strong. Soon, Winter arrived. She ordered him to move. He didn't; so she said that if he beat her, she'd let them go. They had fought. He had won. But during the fight; there was so much drive behind him, he found himself pushing her back, not knowing what to do he kept it up, and didn't stop. He eventually pushed her down and won; but, while he turned his back in pride for his strength.

She used a glyph to paralyze him. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted. Winter ignored him, calmly stood up, and ordered the troops to round everyone up and prepare to transport them to Atlas. "WHAT! You said they were free to leave!" he yelled. Winter rolled her eyes and smiled. "Actually I said 'I'd let them go' well; there they go. Off to Atlas." She said, pointing at a group of faunas that were being forced into a large crate. Raphael stopped. And lowered his head in shame. He failed. He failed to protect what was most important. His home. Was gone.

no.

Raphael began to glow a radiant white. Winter turned to see what was happening. The glyph shattered. Winter, due to the shock, was unable to fight back, as Raphe hit her in the chest as hard as he could. Winter sored through the air and crashed into the side of a stone house… and went clean through it! Winter, who somehow survived, stood up, dazed. Only to be grabbed and lifted up by the ragging savage. Feeling an energy coming off of her he 'took-ahold' of 'it' and pulled it in to himself; Unknown to him that the power he had just felt: was his semblance and aura, as one. Raphael's power was power over aura itself, able to absorb aura from others, expel it like a force field/force repulse(star wars), regenerate limbs, etc. Raphael had taken nearly all of it, when a trooper came up and gave a 'love-tap' with the butt of its gun. Raphael's world slowly turned black, as it did, he heard her say to the guard. "Put him down." And then darkness took him. As the guard was about to pull the trigger, a shadow over came him.

Winter had just turned her back on the barbarian, he had much potential, if only he hadn't crossed her, he could have been her pet, but sadly she had to make an example out of him. But just as she turned, a shadow came over her, she looked up, seeing nothing, she turned to look at the guard, only to see emptiness, the place that the solder once stood, was now empty. The boy was still there, Head down, hair hiding his face. She turned to the citizens that were being rounded up. "Kill him!" she yelled, she had no idea what made her feel so afraid of obviously miss heard her, because they began to take aim and shoot at the people they were to round up. 'A shame, but they were just faunas-labor, nothing to cry over.' She thought. **"NOO!"** came the booming voice of

The boy on the ground as he watched the solders kill his friends, his neighbors, his family. He saw them all die.

Winter, rolled her eyes, came over to the boy, and kicked him in the head. He was out like a light.

 **Hours later:**

Weaver had just arrived from the store to his camp, shrubbery that hide the camp, the tarp that served as his tent, the figure laying under it. The figure was the one he saved from the REAL animals in this world. _The Schnee._ Weaver could see the reason they were hated by so many faunas, in fact, he was shocked that what happened to the white fang hadn't happened sooner than it did. But he had his own vendetta.

Cinder.

The thought of her brought to a shaking rage. He wasn't going to kill her. Oh no: no, he would TORCHER HER to death: he would make her SCREAM, and BEG for death.

Weaver quickly got a hold on his temper; he knew better than to let him emotions get a Handle on him. _'Not yet: it's not the time yet.'_

' _soon'_

He had first learned about Cinder when he ran into a white fang camp; they thought him human until he revealed his own traits. They had lowered their weapons and carried on like nothing had happened.

Approaching their leader; Adam Keniver (made up last name) Weaver subtlety inquired as to what the nature was concerning why everything looked so nice, fresh, and new? "I hear you guys have been busy, the revolution been going well?" Weaver continued, the start of conversation already being made. "things have been going smoothly, we could always use more infiltrators." Adam said. Weaver kept a cool expression; not too cold, not too much emotion. "More?" Weaver asked. Adam turned to him. "Yes, we have made a deal with a woman named Cinder." Weaver didn't smile. "I take it she is hot then," he remarked. Adam tried (read: failed) to hide his chuckle. 'Amateurs.' Weaver thought. Not many knew how to hide their facial expressions, let alone hide them well. "So uh; what was that deal exactly?" weaver tried. Adam shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I cannot answer that, it is confidential." Weaver asked no more on that subject, he didn't need to. "Do you have a picture of this lovely 'young?' woman?" Adam handed him a small photo of a woman with shoulder-length, wavy, black, hair. She had amber colored eyes, and pretty lashes. Her figure was fairly attractive, with a C-cup chest, a

Weaver quickly got a hold on his temper; he knew better than to let him emotions get a Handle on him. _'Not yet: it's not the time yet.'_

Slim hour-glass figure, and seductive swaying hips. Weaver narrowed his eyes, rage boiled _deep_ within him. "Thank you. She really is a looker, isn't she?" Weaver said in a joking manner. Adam didn't show any expression, he simply nodded to Weaver, and turned away. "I have work to do. Please see yourself out." Weaver nodded, turned and left. Adam shook his head. 'The hell just happened?' Adam wondered.

Weaver was brought out of his thought-spiral, by a moaning sound coming from the figure he brought back with him.

*sits up and groans* "what hit me?!" said the figure, holding his head. Weaver's expression didn't even flinch

"That would be Winter Schnee." The figure whirled around. "Who are you?! Where am I?" the figure demanded. Weavers expression didn't break. "I am a Monster. My name is Weaver. And you?" Weaver inclined his head to wards him. The figure opened his mouth, paused, and spoke. "My name is yes My family was taken by _the Schnee_." Raphael said the Schnee like it was poison. Weaver waited, opened his mouth, paused, and spoke the words that would change EVERYTHING. "your family wasn't taken by the Schnee."

Weaver paused, the boy turned to him, questions and tears in his eyes. _"what?"_ the boy whispered. Weaver spoke up. "Your family wasn't taken by the Schnee. They were slaughtered in the village center." The boy was in shock. he couldn't even process what he was told. In a rush; he stood, weaver didn't give him a chance to ask, he pointed to the direction of the village… and Raphael RAN, faster than Weaver thought possible.

With Raphael in the lead, they both ran towards the village.

CHAPTER 1 END

 **Before anyone asks as to what the hell ive been doing (if anyone does) here are some explanations: 1) I removed my first story because, frankly, it was horrible. Spelling errors were everywhere, grammar mistakes ran RAMPANT, And A Few Other Things That I F***ed Up On. (hint hint) a lot of what I wanted to happen, didn't happen the way I designed them. In short: TOO MANY DAMN ERRORS. It was just better to kill it where it stood, I personally HATE when people leave up a story, even though they wont update it again… not hiatus, they're just not updating anymore; if there is a story im working on and I don't complete it, or Im done working on it or whatever: I DELETE IT FROM FANFICTION. PREMENETLY.**

 **2) I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, general uncertainty was buggin me so to took it down.**

 **There are other things; but you can PM me for those.**

 **BEFORE YOU GO!**

 **If AT ANY POINT YOU SEE AN ERROR (OF ANY KIND) PLEASE LET ME KNOW. Also tell me what you think.**

 **How was y 1** **st** **RWBY fanfiction?**

 **P.S. if you want to flame: at least make it creative. (don't just say "ur dumb" or "u faggot"(first of** _ **that**_ _ **particular**_ **insult is void; and a simple/brief search on my browser will prove it!...o.o) and leave, show some intelligence/creativity in your insults.)**


	2. adding to the equation

Chapter 2

(weaver is now 13)

(Ragnorok is 14 1/2 )

Morning arrived early for weaver and Ragnorok, it came with the sound of whips hitting flesh. Ragnorok spoke up. "What's that?"

Weaver didn't meet his eyes.

Our next objective."

Ragnorok peered over the bushes; and saw a sight that was… aggravating at least.

Below was a line of faunas, lined up in front of a incomplete wall; being forced to lay mortar and brick.

Nothing to nutts; if it weren't for the line of overseers behind them, carrying whips. Ragnorok's eyes went red with rage; he was going to take plessure in making them suffer.

"see that, my friend. Humans might be on our side; but they are no means our friends. We work with them: because we have to other choice. Remember that."

Ragnorok nodded. He retreated back into the bushes, they waited for a little while longer, preparing for what was to come.

10 minutes later, they were ready. Weaver slide down the hill side using one of the semblances' he had acquired to seem invisible. Approaching the worker nearest to him, he hid behind the wall. Weaver waited for a few seconds, then; he signaled to Ragnorok.

Ragnorok unleashed all of his power of aura manipulation upon the human overseers, slaughtering them in droves, using the great-broadswords he had crafted using the heaviest, and strongest, material that was in existence: a combination of proto-cron, and obsidium, combianed with wind and earth dust. **(an: basically I took the metal of wonder woman's bracelets, a combo of vibranium and adamatium[marvel metal's], and obsidian; result: a metal that's 30X stronger than diamond, and 10x heavier than gold)**

Coated with a poison, few people knew about, it was 1 of the deadliest weapons in existence; and he was the only one who could carry the damn thing it was so heavy.

As the massacre continued, weaver quickly moved to unshackle the slaves.

After unshackling about 10 or so, he noticed a pair of doors leading to somewhere deep in the mountains. "hey, where does that lead?" he asked prisoner. "the mines, owned by the schnee empire."

The prisoner blurted out. Weaver finished cutting the last captive free, and made his way to the doors.

Raphe had been enjoying himself, cutting apart the filth that had been contaminating his people for so long.

Then he noticed something: a Grimm. Not just any Grimm this Grimm, was smiling. Ragnorok wasted no time. He strengthened his grip on his sword, and charged.

Weaver entered the cavern, prepared for a fight. All that he found were tunnels, he closed his eyes and activated another semblance, this one allowed him to see all possible futures, the one that would happen, and the many that wouldn't (like cause and effect, example: going left killed four people, right killed himself, straight was success/winning the challenge. He sees all of it).

He saw where a vast amounts of people; being slaughtered.

Weaver's eyes _shot_ open, he charged down the tunnels heading right for the slaughter-house. Upon arrival; he saw he was too late. He saw what was responsible, some kind of humanoid grimm, but the normally white spikes on their bodies, were purple. Gold was mixed in with the red in their eyes, and mask. Weaver made a note to leave one alive for interrogation, it seemed possible seeing as how they were currently talking about how weak the "mortal vermin" were. Weaver stalked over to the group, and before any of them could react, he had dispatched 7/10. The remaining 3 drew their weapons, and were promptly cut down, weaver took care to only incapacitate one of them, the rest were dead before they hit the ground.

Weaver surveyed the area. He noticed a sound; a young child crying. Walking over to the source of the sound, he found a small child under, what weaver assumed to be, his dead parents. Weaver slowly bent down, and picked up the child, he appeared to be around 10 years old.

Weaver held him close and began to sing.

"the king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones..

The seas be ours- and by the powers, where we will we'll row…

 _Yo, ho, all. hand._ Hoist the colors high…

 _Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, Ne-ver shall we die…"_

Weaver sang until the song was finished. Then, he left, the boy in his arm; dragging the Grimm's' body behind him.

Upon exiting, weaver noticed Ragnorok was engaged in mortal kombat (lol)

With an unknown variant of Grimm… and Ragnorok was losing.

Weaver watched on. Knowing that

He would not want his help, he was determended

To be "the strongest there is"

Weaver would not be so cruel as to rob him of the chance to grow stronger.

Upon closer inspection, weaver realized Ragnorok seemed like he was, "charging up" for something.

As to what, he had no idea.

The fight seemed to carry on for another hour or two; what Ragnorok unleashed what he "charging up" for.

Ragnorok had been at this for 5-10 minutes, to, him, however, it felt like an eternity, he had been charging up on his aura for a devastating blow, and finally, it had paid off. Ragnorok channeled his aura and swung his blade.

They had both learned something in that moment; charging your aura, to critical mass, and then swinging your sword as hard as you can into the ground… bad idea; **_VERY BAD IDEA_**!

The resulting explosion wiped out the entire town. Ragnorok had been so shocked he wasn't able to register weaver until he grabbed him and started pulling his it the direction they came to the town in. **"** **RUN!"**

Weaver yelled, shaking Ragnorok out of his stupor. Ragnorok took his arm back and started to bound through the woods.

(hours later…)

Prog woke up a cave with several Packs all around him, and a fire in the middle of the cave. He remembered a voice that had sung to him, but after that, nothing.

That's when he realized he wasn't alone, a lone figure, dressed in a tattered cloak, with the hood up, leaned against the opposite wall from where he sat.

"Sleep well." It wasn't a question.

Prog was confused, why was he here, where was he? Where was his parents?

In a flash; it all came back, the town had found out they were faunas, and had sent them into the mines where all the in the town where sent (it was a crime to be a faunas). He saw his parents' death, the peo- _monsters_ that killed them, and then somebody saving him.

Prog looked up. "are you him?" the man nodded. Prog moved to say more, but the figure cut him off. Lifting his hood, the man walked over to prog and crouched.

 _"_ _you may feel powerless now; but soon you will watch the fear in men's eyes, as one of horsemen, you fame will spread though out all of remnant; you will see the fiercest warriors flee your presence, armies brought to their knees, entire nations crumble at the mere MENTION of you name. you will know power you would have never known else where, never again will you feel lost; from now on you will stand at MY side, forever thine(1), forever of The Light."_

(3 years later…)

The three of them stood in a small clearing, somewhere near the kingdom of Vacuo. "Weaver stood at the head, Ragnorok stood just behind him, off the left (weaver's right).

Prog knelt just in front of weaver, weaver had in his hand, a longsword that, somehow, glowed in the early-morning air. Weaver placed the blade on Prog's right shoulder. "Prog Hopper, by the right of the council," weaver lifted the blade and laid it down on his left side. "by the will off the light," weaver lifted back onto the right side/ "dub thee I do; Pestilence" the blade grew hot against his skin, Weaver pulled the blade back.

"Warrior Of The Light!" Weaver lifted the blade.

The air shimmered, and Prog felt something inside of him, somehow, fit. He couldn't describe the feeling, it was as if he felt he belonged, finally.

They gathered their things and made in the general direction of Vacuo.

A few hours of walking later the came to a beak in the tree line.

A few yards away they spotted a hut. modest, but, neat. Upon closer inspection, it looked as it had just recently been through a Grimm attack, a practical guarantee out here. A few feet from the door, weaver told them to "wait here" and walked to the house. Knocking quietly, he waited for the door to open. When it opened to reveal a young man. 12-14 if Weaver had to guess. The boy looked distraught. Weaver looked over his shoulder to see blood stains, broken furniture, and over all, one messed up interior. The young man collapsed at the door, weaver let him fall. "You have lost much, and have done no wrong, come with me and I will see you strong."

Weaver stretched out his hand.

The boy looked up and after a brief second of indecision, took his hand. "what is your name young man?" the boy looked up. Darkness in his eyes. "Darken." Weaver smiled. 'a strong name.' "Come with me, Darken."

The man followed.

40 days later. they found themselves in the kingdom Vale, weaver had spoken to them of this 7 days ago…

(flashback)

The four of them sat in a circle.

A dead fire, nothing more than cinders, lay in front of them. "We're doing WHAT?" darken yelled.

"we are going to vale; there is someone there, I must speak with."

Weaver said in a calm voice. "why."

Weaver didn't respond. "do you have any idea why I lived out in the wilds all my life! **I can't control them!** " he yelled in desperation.

 ** _"_** ** _THEN I WILL_** ** _TEACH_** ** _YOU CONTROL!"_** weaver shouted back. The whole party was dead silent. Weaver had _NEVER_ shouted before, ever in a fight; his voice and even his tone was calm, relaxed even.  
Weaver took a breath, and repeated himself. "I will teach you control over your power." "how?" he asked. Weaver rose. "How do you summon them?" "by hating someone or something." "then don't hate: control your rage."

"I cant!"

"then you will defiantly fail."

The argument went on well in to the night. Finally, weaver paused, darken stopped too.

"Hate me then."

What!?" he asked incredulous.

"Hate me." Weaver said calmly. Darken tried to hate him… he couldn't!

He was shocked. Weaver smiled, he stood and walked over to him and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Feel your rage, acknowledge that it's there; a raging storm of unfathomable power! Now; concur it, you are its master, make it acknowledge you are superior to it."

Darken did as asked. "You still don't believe it. You must believe what you know to be true. You must accept you are better, stronger, and wiser than the beast inside."

Darken did as told, and found that it was working. It was working! "DON'T LOSE FOCUS! Drive it back, force it to calm. Yes good; now cage it. You are the one in control."

Darken did so, and found he was in control.

Darken looked at weaver with such gratitude, the likes of which he could not put into words.

"That feeling your experiencing; that's called joy."

Darken smiled. Words did not express, and so.

Darken dropped a knee. "From now till the end; through thick and thin, through life and death, and then again. I swear to fight for you, to die, and I will win for you, this I do swear."

Weaver smiled. "get some rest, all of you. We leave tomorrow, crack of dawn. Darken, you get first watch."

Darken nodded.

(flashback end)

They were to apply to beacon, to train to be huntsmen; but that wasn't why they were going, no; it was to find their enemy; and cut her out of the equation. Period.

Damn the consequences!

They were close to administrations building, when weaver stopped, ans said in shushed voice. " from here on out: I need you all to lie about your semblances, your names and your true power. Understood." Weaver's words left no room for discussion, questions, or debate.

With that out of the way; they entered the administrations, and applied to beacon.

Chapter 2

(weaver is now 13)

(Ragnorok is 14 1/2 )

Morning arrived early for weaver and Ragnorok, it came with the sound of whips hitting flesh. Ragnorok spoke up. "What's that?"

Weaver didn't meet his eyes.

Our next objective."

Ragnorok peered over the bushes; and saw a sight that was… aggravating at least.

Below was a line of faunas, lined up in front of a incomplete wall; being forced to lay mortar and brick.

Nothing to nutts; if it weren't for the line of overseers behind them, carrying whips. Ragnorok's eyes went red with rage; he was going to take plessure in making them suffer.

"see that, my friend. Humans might be on our side; but they are no means our friends. We work with them: because we have to other choice. Remember that."

Ragnorok nodded. He retreated back into the bushes, they waited for a little while longer, preparing for what was to come.

10 minutes later, they were ready. Weaver slide down the hill side using one of the semblances' he had acquired to seem invisible. Approaching the worker nearest to him, he hid behind the wall. Weaver waited for a few seconds, then; he signaled to Ragnorok.

Ragnorok unleashed all of his power of aura manipulation upon the human overseers, slaughtering them in droves, using the great-broadswords he had crafted using the heaviest, and strongest, material that was in existence: a combination of proto-cron, and obsidium, combianed with wind and earth dust. **(an: basically I took the metal of wonder woman's bracelets, a combo of vibranium and adamatium[marvel metal's], and obsidian; result: a metal that's 30X stronger than diamond, and 10x heavier than gold)**

Coated with a poison, few people knew about, it was 1 of the deadliest weapons in existence; and he was the only one who could carry the damn thing it was so heavy.

As the massacre continued, weaver quickly moved to unshackle the slaves.

After unshackling about 10 or so, he noticed a pair of doors leading to somewhere deep in the mountains. "hey, where does that lead?" he asked prisoner. "the mines, owned by the schnee empire."

The prisoner blurted out. Weaver finished cutting the last captive free, and made his way to the doors.

Raphe had been enjoying himself, cutting apart the filth that had been contaminating his people for so long.

Then he noticed something: a Grimm. Not just any Grimm this Grimm, was smiling. Ragnorok wasted no time. He strengthened his grip on his sword, and charged.

Weaver entered the cavern, prepared for a fight. All that he found were tunnels, he closed his eyes and activated another semblance, this one allowed him to see all possible futures, the one that would happen, and the many that wouldn't (like cause and effect, example: going left killed four people, right killed himself, straight was success/winning the challenge. He sees all of it).

He saw where a vast amounts of people; being slaughtered.

Weaver's eyes _shot_ open, he charged down the tunnels heading right for the slaughter-house. Upon arrival; he saw he was too late. He saw what was responsible, some kind of humanoid grimm, but the normally white spikes on their bodies, were purple. Gold was mixed in with the red in their eyes, and mask. Weaver made a note to leave one alive for interrogation, it seemed possible seeing as how they were currently talking about how weak the "mortal vermin" were. Weaver stalked over to the group, and before any of them could react, he had dispatched 7/10. The remaining 3 drew their weapons, and were promptly cut down, weaver took care to only incapacitate one of them, the rest were dead before they hit the ground.

Weaver surveyed the area. He noticed a sound; a young child crying. Walking over to the source of the sound, he found a small child under, what weaver assumed to be, his dead parents. Weaver slowly bent down, and picked up the child, he appeared to be around 10 years old.

Weaver held him close and began to sing.

"the king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones..

The seas be ours- and by the powers, where we will we'll row…

 _Yo, ho, all. hand._ Hoist the colors high…

 _Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, Ne-ver shall we die…"_

Weaver sang until the song was finished. Then, he left, the boy in his arm; dragging the Grimm's' body behind him.

Upon exiting, weaver noticed Ragnorok was engaged in mortal kombat (lol)

With an unknown variant of Grimm… and Ragnorok was losing.

Weaver watched on. Knowing that

He would not want his help, he was determended

To be "the strongest there is"

Weaver would not be so cruel as to rob him of the chance to grow stronger.

Upon closer inspection, weaver realized Ragnorok seemed like he was, "charging up" for something.

As to what, he had no idea.

The fight seemed to carry on for another hour or two; what Ragnorok unleashed what he "charging up" for.

Ragnorok had been at this for 5-10 minutes, to, him, however, it felt like an eternity, he had been charging up on his aura for a devastating blow, and finally, it had paid off. Ragnorok channeled his aura and swung his blade.

They had both learned something in that moment; charging your aura, to critical mass, and then swinging your sword as hard as you can into the ground… bad idea; **_VERY BAD IDEA_**!

The resulting explosion wiped out the entire town. Ragnorok had been so shocked he wasn't able to register weaver until he grabbed him and started pulling his it the direction they came to the town in. **"** **RUN!"**

Weaver yelled, shaking Ragnorok out of his stupor. Ragnorok took his arm back and started to bound through the woods.

(hours later…)

Prog woke up a cave with several Packs all around him, and a fire in the middle of the cave. He remembered a voice that had sung to him, but after that, nothing.

That's when he realized he wasn't alone, a lone figure, dressed in a tattered cloak, with the hood up, leaned against the opposite wall from where he sat.

"Sleep well." It wasn't a question.

Prog was confused, why was he here, where was he? Where was his parents?

In a flash; it all came back, the town had found out they were faunas, and had sent them into the mines where all the in the town where sent (it was a crime to be a faunas). He saw his parents' death, the peo- _monsters_ that killed them, and then somebody saving him.

Prog looked up. "are you him?" the man nodded. Prog moved to say more, but the figure cut him off. Lifting his hood, the man walked over to prog and crouched.

 _"_ _you may feel powerless now; but soon you will watch the fear in men's eyes, as one of horsemen, you fame will spread though out all of remnant; you will see the fiercest warriors flee your presence, armies brought to their knees, entire nations crumble at the mere MENTION of you name. you will know power you would have never known else where, never again will you feel lost; from now on you will stand at MY side, forever thine(1), forever of The Light."_

(3 years later…)

The three of them stood in a small clearing, somewhere near the kingdom of Vacuo. "Weaver stood at the head, Ragnorok stood just behind him, off the left (weaver's right).

Prog knelt just in front of weaver, weaver had in his hand, a longsword that, somehow, glowed in the early-morning air. Weaver placed the blade on Prog's right shoulder. "Prog Hopper, by the right of the council," weaver lifted the blade and laid it down on his left side. "by the will off the light," weaver lifted back onto the right side/ "dub thee I do; Pestilence" the blade grew hot against his skin, Weaver pulled the blade back.

"Warrior Of The Light!" Weaver lifted the blade.

The air shimmered, and Prog felt something inside of him, somehow, fit. He couldn't describe the feeling, it was as if he felt he belonged, finally.

They gathered their things and made in the general direction of Vacuo.

A few hours of walking later the came to a beak in the tree line.

A few yards away they spotted a hut. modest, but, neat. Upon closer inspection, it looked as it had just recently been through a Grimm attack, a practical guarantee out here. A few feet from the door, weaver told them to "wait here" and walked to the house. Knocking quietly, he waited for the door to open. When it opened to reveal a young man. 12-14 if Weaver had to guess. The boy looked distraught. Weaver looked over his shoulder to see blood stains, broken furniture, and over all, one messed up interior. The young man collapsed at the door, weaver let him fall. "You have lost much, and have done no wrong, come with me and I will see you strong."

Weaver stretched out his hand.

The boy looked up and after a brief second of indecision, took his hand. "what is your name young man?" the boy looked up. Darkness in his eyes. "Darken." Weaver smiled. 'a strong name.' "Come with me, Darken."

The man followed.

40 days later. they found themselves in the kingdom Vale, weaver had spoken to them of this 7 days ago…

(flashback)

The four of them sat in a circle.

A dead fire, nothing more than cinders, lay in front of them. "We're doing WHAT?" darken yelled.

"we are going to vale; there is someone there, I must speak with."

Weaver said in a calm voice. "why."

Weaver didn't respond. "do you have any idea why I lived out in the wilds all my life! **I can't control them!** " he yelled in desperation.

 ** _"_** ** _THEN I WILL_** ** _TEACH_** ** _YOU CONTROL!"_** weaver shouted back. The whole party was dead silent. Weaver had _NEVER_ shouted before, ever in a fight; his voice and even his tone was calm, relaxed even.  
Weaver took a breath, and repeated himself. "I will teach you control over your power." "how?" he asked. Weaver rose. "How do you summon them?" "by hating someone or something." "then don't hate: control your rage."

"I cant!"

"then you will defiantly fail."

The argument went on well in to the night. Finally, weaver paused, darken stopped too.

"Hate me then."

What!?" he asked incredulous.

"Hate me." Weaver said calmly. Darken tried to hate him… he couldn't!

He was shocked. Weaver smiled, he stood and walked over to him and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Feel your rage, acknowledge that it's there; a raging storm of unfathomable power! Now; concur it, you are its master, make it acknowledge you are superior to it."

Darken did as asked. "You still don't believe it. You must believe what you know to be true. You must accept you are better, stronger, and wiser than the beast inside."

Darken did as told, and found that it was working. It was working! "DON'T LOSE FOCUS! Drive it back, force it to calm. Yes good; now cage it. You are the one in control."

Darken did so, and found he was in control.

Darken looked at weaver with such gratitude, the likes of which he could not put into words.

"That feeling your experiencing; that's called joy."

Darken smiled. Words did not express, and so.

Darken dropped a knee. "From now till the end; through thick and thin, through life and death, and then again. I swear to fight for you, to die, and I will win for you, this I do swear."

Weaver smiled. "get some rest, all of you. We leave tomorrow, crack of dawn. Darken, you get first watch."

Darken nodded.

(flashback end)

They were to apply to beacon, to train to be huntsmen; but that wasn't why they were going, no; it was to find their enemy; and cut her out of the equation. Period.

Damn the consequences!

They were close to administrations building, when weaver stopped, ans said in shushed voice. " from here on out: I need you all to lie about your semblances, your names and your true power. Understood." Weaver's words left no room for discussion, questions, or debate.

With that out of the way; they entered the administrations, and applied to beacon.


	3. linning up the pieces

Chapter 3

Weaver, Raphael, Prog, and Desmond left the registration building ragged as all hell, going through _that_ much paperwork was a _SERIOUS_ pain in the can.

"Finally, I thought that'd never end." Raphe said. Prog raised his right hand, closed his eyes and inclined his head. "here here, that old hag wouldn't leave us alone."

Desmond looked over at him with an expression that was like a combination of 'are you serious' ' _really,_ How so!?' and 'you're kidding right!?' "you thought _that_ was bad? At least you weren't talking to some faunas bigot, who would not shut the actual-"  
"Desmond." Weaver shot him a sideways look.

Desmond sighed. "well, she was a pain anyways." Raphe looked at him for second before responding. "I saw that girl you were talking with; she didn't sound _that_ bad."

"she was a feminist."

Desmond shot back.

Everyone groaned that.

"I take it back: yours was worse, how'd you survive?" Raphe asked. Desmond looked back at him with a smirk. Raphe was expressionless for a second; and then started to laugh so hard: he had to stop walking for a second to regain his breath.

"that's fucked up brotha."

Raphe said.

Prog smiled. "just like you to do something like that." He said.

Weaver had a slight scowl on his face. "We can't risk drawing more attention to ourselves than strictly necessary, you should have known better; next time, AT LEAST, make sure you destroy the body."

Desmond grinned. "the Grimm consumed her in the alleyway."

Weaver nodded. "Good work."

"sir." Raphe was pointing to a girl with rabbit ears. She was, obviously, a faunas. She was surrounded by a group of humans. Weaver felt the same old spike of anger flash through him. "raphe, take them. The rest of you: get back to base." Weaver walked to a nearby alley and pulled out a small optical. Looking over at the girl he activated it. After aa moment of studying the girl. He found: her weapon, what it was, what it could do, etc.

Weaver turned to raphe and nodded. Raphael needed no other encouragement: without drawing his blades, two long, broadswords that looked like they weighed as much as semi-truck [code lyoko: Williams (broad) sword, two of them]

He ran at them, his fist making impact in some poor girl's gut. As the human flew through the air, raphe could feel the rush of wind that was leaving the girls lungs. Before anyone else could react, raphe turned and put 6-7 more people on the ground. The remaining 3-4 people that were standing in the area turned and fled. The poor faunas girl didn't even know how to react, she had been there to welcome some of the potential new-years, next thing she knew; a group of humans surrounded her, pulling at her ears, pushing her and calling her a variety of derogatory names. Now some lunatic that made Yatsu look small. VERY small. He was at least 7'8, and it looked like he was slouching. "are you okay?" the man said, holding out his hand. Velvet shook her head and said. "I-I-I-I'm fine. I, uh, I was just lost in thought."

"… you were wondering how tall I was, weren't you?" the man asked, shyly. Velvet's face went beet red. I-I-I mean, uh, t-t-that i-i-is that, I mean, u., w-well-" the man said held up his hands. "it's cool. Don't worry 'bout it, it's not the first time, it won't be the last." "o-oh." Velvet suddenly felt awkward. "Uh, I-I'm Velvet." Velvet said, raising her hand timidly. The man smiled sweetly, and raised his own. "Names Raphael. Good ta meet ya." The two shook. An awkward pause. "well I gotta run." Raphael said. Before Velvet could say anything. He left. "okay. Bye." Velvet said, pouting.

Weaver almost laughed when he saw the beet-red look on Velvet's face. It was honestly the first time he had laughed since his time with Autumn, _that_ particular thought brought forth a bullet train of pain, anguish, and rage. Swallowing, weaver managed to win over his emotions. _'soon, not yet, but sooon."_ He thought. Turning he left to meet up with th rest of his 'brothers'.

According to his back story, his mother had died when he was 7, he spent the remaining 7 or so years training and traveling with his aunt and surrogate mother, amber. When she heard he wanted to be a huntsman, she said his mother would be proud, and brought him here. After training him, of course.

Course only himself and two others knew the truth; It was a façade he had put _months_ in to, he HAD to keep up appearances.


	4. and so it begins

RWBY: SPDR

Chapter 4

Weaver had just revealed his second biggest secret. Now Ozpin knew what he was, it was time.

Weaver spotted Ozpin Overlooking the forest valley, coffee mug in hand, taking the occasional sip here and there. Weaver walked silently up to Ozpin. The old huntsman held up a finger as he took a drink. "Sir, if it's not too much to ask; may see you in your office after the team announcements?" Weaver asked politely. Ozpin didn't say a word for quite some time. Finally, he spoke. "yes, of course." Ozpin said, In a subtle, curious tone. 'He's curious, yet doesn't wish to give anything away.' Weaver's expression didn't change in the least. "Thank you sir. I'd best be off."

(…the announcements)

"Jaune arc, nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, lie ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from Together you will form: team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc. " Ozpin announced. It looked like jaune was going to freak out again. "huh?" he blurted. "congratulations young man."

Applause was heard throughout the auditorium.

Ozpin continued as the applause ceased. "Blake belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Applause echoed again.

. . .

Ozpin paused for a full 10 seconds after the applause stopped before resuming.

"Weaver Spiderwick, Pestilence Hopper, Darken Summons, Ragnorok Giant. The four of you claimed the white king and queen pieces. From today forward you will be known as team SPDR. Led be Weaver Spiderwick." Weaver bowed his head in acknowledgement.

(Later that evening, Ozpin's office)

Ozpin sat at his desk, waiting for Weaver to come in. 'What is it he wants, I wonder?'

Just then. He entered. "hello Ozpin; lets get right to it, shall we? Im not here to be a huntsman; in fact; NONE of my team are strangers, we met years ago, I gathered them here for one purpose." Weaver paused, gauging Ozpins expression; he hid it well. **"… I SEEK THE DEATH OF SALEM WITCH."** Weaver's voice seemed like hundreds of voices were saying the same thing at the same time. Ozpins face went stark white, his eyes went so wide Weaver _actually_ wondered if he'd be able to close them again. _"How do you know that name?"_

Ozpin managed a whisper. And so Weaver told all, his past, time autumn a.k.a. amber, his family's death; all of it. He told Ozpin things he never told his team.

After a while, Ozpin stood, walked around his desk, and headed to the elevator. "Come with me." Weaver followed.

(the vault)

Weaver and Ozpin stepped out into a _huge_ hall, was lit by torches, held to the wall. Weaver walked with Ozpin to the far end of the hall. There were two pods at the end; one wasn't empty. **_"ANBER!"_** Weaver moved so fast, Ozpin almost missed him. 1 second, he was behind Ozpin, the next; he was 137 feet away, at ambers pod. Weaver was overcome; in all the years since his parents fell, he never felt such anguish, such pain, such…

 _"_ _Who did this."_ Weaver asked in a harsh whisper. Ozpin hesitated. "we don't know." Weaver nodded. After a second, he rose from the ground, having fallen to it earlier. He turned to face Ozpin In one quick motion he unsheathed a knife, inclined his head to the taller man, brought the blade down one his arm, drawing blood. Having done so, he placed the tip in to the scabbard, he held the pommel (handle of the blade) towards Ozpin. **_"BY THIS BLOOD, I SWEAR UPON MY SOUL, UPON MY LIFE, AND UPON MY BLOOD; YOUR BLOOD IS MY BLOOD, YOUR FRIENDS ARE MY FRIENDS; YOUR ENEMIES ARE MY ENEMIES. My condition for sevicies are that I WILL BE ALLOWED TO KILL THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"_** Weaver was livid with fury, so much so that a red aura was beginning to surround him. Ozpin, to his credit, didn't even flinch. He walked up to weaver, took hold of the pommel, and _SLAMMED_ it into the scabbard, sealing their pact. It was done. Weaver stood up and smiled up at Ozpin, Ozpin returned it.

Weaver returned to his team's dorm. A subtle smile on his face, he had just completed 1 of the 3 reasons he came here; he had known, he had known from the time he first met Amber that she would eventually be taken from him. He knew from the moment he heard from Adam, that cinder wasn't the one pulli

ng all the strings. And deep down: he knew 1 day he would have gone to beacon.

The only question was: when was cinder making her move?

…

…

…

 ** _(because he couldn't WAIT to spring his trap!)_**

Weaver was almost to his dorm, when he remembered; his brothers needed a progress report. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he scribbled down a few symbols **(AN: musical notes to the song "discord" [I think its from MLP, but IDK])**

It wouldn't mean anything to anyone who read it; only a select few would get it, namely his brother-in-arms: scorn, the leader of their team in Atlas; SWTE (swat).

Weaver signed his as the title of the song, and folded it. Walking into the room, he noticed Ragnorok was asleep, Darken was on his scroll, and Prog was playing with some dust he had made. "anything?" he asked.

"we found nothing except Oz's standard bug, and we left it where it was." Ragnorok gestured to the corner of the room, where a dresser stood.

Weaver nodded. He walked over to Darken. "Anything vital?"

Weaver inquired. Darken shook his head.

Weaver nodded. Walking over to his bunk, he picked up the bed, frame and all, and put it atop Ragnorok's, Darken took the hint, jumping off his mattress, he went to Prog's, looked to Prog, then to weaver. Weaver nodded. 'just this once'

Darken raised his arms like he was pulling something up from the ground, and 3

Beowolves came up from the ground, picked up the bed, and moved it on top of his. They set it down, and vanished into nothingness.

After that, weaver filled them in on what he had learned. The team was quite surprised, but overall, weren't too shaken up. After witch, Weaver called for bed time. The lights were out and the brothers were out like the lights; instantly.

(The next morning)

Weaver woke up in his web he had laid the night before; the beds were on opposite sides of the room. Weaver and Ragnorok's were on the side closer to the window, weaver had the whole room set up like a funnel web; the door was the entrance to the web. The window was the trap, fi someone entered without their permission; _WOOSH! Got him._ A bundle of person being drained of all their blood via spider-meal. Weaver smiled psychotically, no one in their right mind would DARE enter this place, and even then, some crazies might back down.

Weaver threw a spider egg sack at Darken on the top bunk, Darken jumped and whirled, nevermore feathers digging into the wall behind weaver. Weaver didn't even blink, as the feathers evaporated, he spoke. "Get dressed. Time to get to class." Darken nodded, reaching down, he woke Prog from his slumber. Weaver, simultaneously, woke Ragnorok. Prog was cool and silent as he woke, dressed, and left… out the window. Ragnorok threw on his clothes and cloak. And left, but not threw the window; threw the wall. Weaver blinked, sighed, and waved his hand, repairing the damage. Darken opened the window again and, using his "semblance", flew out. Weaver climbed out, his cloak, gauntlets, and mask on, shielding him, and most importantly; his Faunas appendages.

(professor ports class)

"monsters, deeemons, creatures of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm go by many names, but refer to them by only 1 name: pray" professor port ranted on.

 _"_ _im prayin this is over sometime before night fall."_ Ragnorok muttered.

Professor Port went on for what felt like hours (3-5 minutes), that is, until he asked the class one question In particular. "who among you thinks you have what it takes?" before any of team SPDR could come up with a smart- $$ remark, a Weiss schnee quickly raised her hand and, almost, shouted. "I do, professor port."

"ah excellent! Then step right up, and face your opponent."

Weiss went down to face the boarbatusk, and the fight began her teammates cheered her on, the fight lasted for 7-10 minutes.

Ragnorok couldn't take it anymore; he lept to his feet, walked down to where weiss and the Grimm, pushed her aside, walked up to the Boarbatusk, grabbed it by tusk and tail; _AND RIPPED IT TWO_! Ragnorok turned and walked back to his seat, it was gone before he got to the stairs. "that's the way its done." Ragnorok remarked. The class was dead silent, even the professor couldn't believe what he just saw, the spell was broken when the bell rung. Kids took off to spread the word of the barbaric scene, they had witnessed.

(3 weeks later)

For the most part; the past 3 weeks, and a half, had been uneventful; prefect for planning and scheming. Weaver and Ragnorok, in particular, had been quite busy.

For starters they had been given an assignment. It involved them filling jars full of tree sap. Weaver and Ragnorok had teamed up for the assignment.

Jaune had allegedly been blackmailed by cardin to do whatever he (cardin)

wanted. Which weaver wouldn't really care about, if it weren't for the second part; he tried to force him to humiliate Pyrrha. That was cause for Weaver to get involved, when the two saw Jaune and Cardin pinned; weaver signaled from Ragnorok to move in. Ragnorok was in the trees, waiting for weaver to give him the signal to jump down and finish the Grimm.

When weaver gave the signal: Ragnorok dropped. Letting himself slide forward a tad, he was able to launch himself off the side of the branch he was crouched on.

3…

He launched.

2…

He was right on top of it.

1…

It was dead.

Ragnorok stood up, his fist was bloody from the Grimm he had just killed with his bare hands. Weaver looked on with approval.

"woah!" a voice said from behind him, Weaver turned to see Ruby Rose standing behind him, a look of shock and awe on her face. Next to her, stood Pyrrha, and next to Pyrrha, stood Weiss. "what- how-?" Weiss started. "well you have your glyphs, ruby her speed, I can climb walls; Ragnorok has strength." **(AN: which is a lie)**

Ruby had stars in her eyes. Weiss looked unimpressed, Pyrrha looked… excited?

'Someone to test her skills on; no one else here can compete.' Weaver thought.

Ragnorok came forward and stood next to him. "well?" he asked. "7 points."

"Your too kind."

"I know."

"Jars ready?"

Weaver lifted up the filled jars for his partner to inspect.

"Alright, let's get the frag out of here."

"Yes"

Weaver turned and began to leave. When he was just a few feet away, he turned back, and called out to ruby. "Hey ruby, lets hang out sometime."

Uncharacteristic, true; but they hadn't known him that long to know that.

Besides she had trouble making friends, so she wouldn't second guess his asking as anything more than he was just too shy to ask her beforehand; even if she did question it; she'd never find out the reason until the very end. It was the other three he had to convince. Yang would be troublesome, but would eventually back off, and welcome him in as a friend. It was Blake and Weiss he'd have to worry about. Both had trust issues, they would prove to be difficult to win over.

Over all; things were all going according to planned.

 **(AN: had some trouble posting some of the problems in posting the previous chapters)**


	5. The Calvary arrives

**(Chapter 5)**

Team SPDR began to associate with team RWBY and JNPR more and more. Gathering info, from them, and for Weaver gathering the semblances of every one of them. Things were progressing quite smoothly… until they stumbled upon their plan.

It had been about a week since team RWBY had found penny, crossed upon Sun, and found out the white fangs plan; what they hadn't found out was that Pestilence had been in one of those crates, his body turned into dust crystals. He had been selected for this mission because of this power, he was to infiltrate their base and eavesdrop on the white fang, and find out more of their plan, who else was involved, and what their connections were to Salem.

Weaver had found out about Salem, during his time with Amber, he RARLY _ever_ spoke of those days. Pestilence had taken up temporary residence in one of the crates during the train ride.

Long before it had been stolen.

That was all before team RWBY had screwed it up, all to confirm a theory Blake had had… damn huntresses and huntsmen who had no clue as to what they were doing; however; RWBY's absence did provide a chance for them.

Weaver had told Darken and Ragnorok to watch over the

proceedings, which was how he knew about Team RWBY botching their plans, while he snuck into their room and placed multiple bugs under their beds, in the walls, under the carpet, behind the paintings, in the lights, and even in the curtains. Nowhere was untouched.

After he was finished; he tried for team JNPR. Same alibi, same plan. If caught; he'd state that he was looking for them, then walk the grounds for about 10 minutes before coming back, continuing the bugging process.

Luckly, no one was in the dorm. He was able to bug a total of 17 rooms.

After witch Ragnorok called and told them of the interference, Weaver had controlled him-self to a T. he sighed and told them to be inconspicuous in their return.

As they were, Weaver went the Ozpin and gave him a download on the events that had transpired. Ozpin was glad to hear that team RWBY had sorted out their problems, and were all the stronger for it.

After Ozpin, Weaver sent a progress "report" to his brother, telling him all that had accursed, they had communicated via telepathy, complements of the leader of the shadows. Queen, queen had been quite the blessing to them all. Weaver had formed the shadows for her specifically; their plan was to use smoke signals or letters written in code, carried by bird or carrier. her power was a MAJOR boon to their cause. Queen was a bee faunas,

Her power allowed her to communicate with anyone in the world, the more she knew them the better and easier it was for her. Despite all this, Weaver still sent letters for his brother concerning personal, private, matters.

Having sent the message; Weaver went back to the dorm, and awaited Ragnorok.

Thankfully it wasn't long. Ragnorok and Pestilence both stumbled through the door around 7 minutes later. Both looked like they could drop dead any moment.

Weaver looked them up and down casually. "Any casualties?" he asked. "Not by us. No." came the short response of Pestilence.

Weaver nodded. "Team RWBY?" "They're back. We stayed a while so as not to arouse suspicion."

Weaver paused a moment. "I see."

The two were ready for bed by the time Weaver had asked the next question. Ragnorok wore no shirt, but dawned a pair of shorts, his swords lie next to him.

Pestilence preferred sweat pants, socks and gloves and a long-sleeve sweat shirt.

"Where is darken?" Weaver asked, curious.

"He chose to stay behind and observe what happened next."

"I managed to escape the crate by turning in to tiny follicles of wind dust, and leaving via a vent in the ceiling. I made it back, and we were about to leave. When he said he'd catch up with us."

Pestilence said.

Weaver nodded. "get some sleep. Both of you."

The both of them nodded, and drifted into the abbess.

Weaver put on a pair of head phones, watching and listening to the happenings going on in team RWBY's room.

Weiss walked in, a towel draped around her body, her hair was out of its normal pony tail, and sat on her bed. Yang, Blake, and Ruby were already there sitting in a semi-circle.

"so um…" Ruby was unsure how to start. Luckily, yang, being yang, took it upon herself to start the conversation.

By embarrassing Blake as much as possible.

"so, do you have any other parts that are cat-like body parts?" yang asked a perverted gleam in her eye.

Blake blushed. As did Ruby and Weiss. "YANG!" ruby yelled, as red as, well, as a ruby.

"oh come on, im just curious."

All eyes turned to Blake, who nodded.

"OOH! Like what?" yang said, giggling. Blake nervously smiled, and gestured to her navel area. Weiss, beet-red now, stood. "t-t-t-that's e-e-enough!" she yelled.

Ruby was quiet. Although she was curious, she wasn't _THAT_ curious.

that was when Pyrrha stormed in. "you do realize everyone can hear you right?" the girls looked embarrassed. Trying to get the blush to fade. Ruby stood. "alright team RWBY, time for bed!"

and with that the girls removed their towels, dressed in nightwear, and went to bed.

 _Normal guys would have had an obvious reaction to the sight of 3 young women talking about their private parts, and then undressing, effectively, right in front of them; not Weaver, for starters, he was far from normal, once more; being A-sexual did have its advantages._ Besides; this was a part of his mission/job. There was NO time for fraternizing, especially when such things _could_ lead to more.

Weaver watched as the girls fell asleep, and then watched the video of team JNPR. Aside from a small bit between Jaune and Pyrrha, involving Jaune losing his grip on his towel, and Pyrrha walking in at that _exact_ moment: nothing of interest occurred. Weaver dressed for bed, climbed into his web at the far top right corner of the room, and fell asleep.

Weaver bent his body slightly to the right, narrowly dodging the downward swipe his opponent had just delivered. Stepping back a bit, Weaver gave the impression he was being beaten… he wasn't.

He could have finished it with a quick win, but that was part of the act of being a spy; sometimes you _HAVE_ to take a fall.

Although this wasn't one of those times, he had lost nearly every fight. Which had caused him and his team to be the butt of team CRDN's (cardinal's) jokes. Although Weaver, Ragnorok and Pestilence were able to deflect most of their abuse. Darken nearly had them all devoured multiple times, thankfully team RWBY had been of great assistance when it came to calming him down.

Cardin kept at it, landing a fair amount of blows on Weaver, who kept dodging only dodging the ones take would do _actual_ damage. Finally, Weaver's aura levels were low enough that he was able to take fall.

"is that all you got, little man!" Cardin taunted.

Weaver stood up with "great effort" and walked away. Cardin made to follow, but was stopped by Ms. Goodwitch.

Cardin shrugged it off, and went back to his seat, and Glynda went back to her place.

No one noticed the blade pultruding from Weaver's sleeve slide back into place.

 **(AN: Now starts vol. 2)**

Weaver, Pestilence, Ragnorok, Darken all sat In the cafeteria. Talking casually about the tournament, and who would participate I the final round. They discussed how all things would go down. They all knew how the tournament would work, the brackets, the fields, the randomization; they knew it all

"She'll infiltrate the tower sometime this week, be prepared to switch to thought network at a moment's notice. That said: Ragnorok, when you make your "mark" you'll move to the front of the tower, guard it at all costs. Damn all consequences!" Weaver said in an even tone (and volume). Turning to Pestilence he continued. "once you make yours, I want you to place "dust-shop mounds" in these areas. Do them all; do them quick, after which, you'll need to move just to the left of the tower,  
 _he_ will be there. Dark, you'll have the second worst of it. You'll be fighting the 4th top." Darkens eyes shot to Weaver in panic, before he could speak, Weaver cut in. "you're the only choice, none of us can do what you can. "But what if I cant?"

He asked.

"You will. You don't have the choice to fail."

Weaver took a breath, and continued. "now that that's out of the way; we need to talk about who could succeed Summer Rose, and Winter Schnee, as well as to who the next spring will be. Any thoughts?"

Weaver looked around. Ragnorok raised his hand. "nora has my vote as the next spring: that attitude, and the way she swings that hammer… has anyone seen that hammer!? It's HUGE! Don't even ask me how she is on caffeine." Ragnorok shivered. Weaver looked around. "anyone else?" "yo. Im calling Ruby to the stand as the next fall."

There was some debate as to whether or not the gift could be passed down. "Okay, then. Who do you think it could be?" "Pyrrha Nikos." Darken responded to Pestilence's remark. "what makes you say that?" Weaver asked. Darken shrugged, "not sure. Just a feeling." Weaver nodded in understanding.

"I think Weiss Schnee will inherit Winters gift."

Ragnorok said.

"Why not Blake?" Pestilence asked.

"No. it will be Weiss." Ragnorok said.

Weaver rose an eye brow, he understood why he thought so; no one was as cold as Weiss, even Blake was still able to blush once and a while. Weiss? Nope. No chance at all. Not a chance what so ever. Weaver head turned to see that there was a commotion at the door as team GLDE,

Their team from shade, walked in.

Their leader came in 1st, Gabriel wore what looked like an old officers uniform, only without any form of decorations, the only thing he had was a small pin, with image of a dragon without a head, having its wings ripped off by a small human on its back. The same attire as the last time they saw each other.

Gabriel walked up to Weaver, just as they planned, and stuck out his hand. "I hear interesting things about you, Mr. Spiderwick." Weaver took his hand in a firm grip. "I'm afraid you have me at a dis advantage, Mr. …?"

"Arc. Gabriel Arc." Gabriel said. "A pleasure. Mr. Arc."

All the enjoyment of meeting was killed with fire, at the sound of a pie making contact with Ragnorok's face. Weaver and the rest of his team and team GLDE whirled around to see team RWBY and JNPR throwing down in a food fight. Of _EPIC_ proportions. People were running like their hair was on fire.

'Are these people insane?' Gabriel thought. 'No. no way they are actually allowed to do this kind of stuff.' Was the summery of the thoughts on the rest of team GLDE's mind(s).

Weaver _'THEYY HAVE PIE HERE!'_ Weaver and Ragnorok thought in shock.

All furthered thoughts and comments were cut short as all were forced to evacuate due to the inevitable cataclysm that about to occur (in promptly 33 seconds). Not before however weaver mentioned to the other team to meet on the ridge overlooking emerald forest.


	6. act 1: lining up the bases

**(Chapter 6)**

After leaving the food fight, team SPDR and GLDE met

On the ledge overlooking the emerald forest.

There the two teams conversed over what would occur over the next couple of weeks, and then how the tournament would go. They covered how everything would go down.

(a few hours later)

Gabriel and Weaver were sitting on a rooftop watching a green-haired, dark skinned, teenaged girl, and a pale, grey-haired boy around her age, as they made their way to the local residents'; one of Weaver's contacts: a Mr. Tuskon. They watched as they made their way inside; and then came the weak sound of a gunshot. Weaver bowed his head in pain as his friend and spy, passed into the void. Determined to avenge his comrade, Weaver pulled out a rusty old blade, taking a solid grip on the pommel; Weaver drew the blade onto his, scarred, and pale arm, drawing blood. "by the blood, and the pain of this wound, I will have their souls for this, I will have my revenge; or die trying..." Gabriel watched as he made yet another vow for vengeance. The amount of friends they had all lost was staggering at times. He had lost his brother, and many friends besides. Darken had lost his surrogate sister and his own home. Pestilence had lost his family and friends. Gabriel himself had lost his family and his girlfriend.

But Weaver, Weaver had lost _Everything_ : many times, other members of The Light had asked him what would happen after the war was over. He had looked at them and had said. "For you?: peace. For me?: Finality, an end to my suffering." And would then walk off.

The wound had now stopped bleeding, and had closed up. Weaver looked over to Gabriel, Gabriel had been the fourth member he had picked up. After his own home had been burned to the ground by the white fang; investigators had practically swept the case under the rug. He had told his girlfriend, she thought he was crazy and, a few weeks later, left him.

His girlfriend had been found a week later; in two pieces. The first half had been bitten into, and had scorch marks all over her body, the second half looked like it had been raped and ravaged for weeks.

Weaver had arrived at Gabriel's apartment the next day; the ones responsible, dead at his feet. Weaver had told him to follow, and led him to a car: inside the trunk, was another body, this one alive. "this man is responsible for all that you've lost; here." He said, and handed him a gun.

Gabriel had asked things like. "How did you find him?, how did you find me?", and "How do I know _you_ didn't kill her and aren't just framing him?" Weaver looked him in the face, and held him a flashlight that could pick up fingerprints. "I checked. You can too." Weaver handed him the light, pointed to the back seat window. "she's in there." Gabriel had looked appalled. " _you STOLE her body?!"_ he asked outraged.

Weaver didn't even flinch.

"yes."

Gabriel was taken aback. "why?" he asked.

"Simple. For justice, and for fairness."

Gabriel didn't know how to respond, so he took the light and went to her body. Trying to himself In check, he looked over her with the light. Knowing justice HAD to be served. It was what _she_ would want. After a few minutes; he found out, that Weaver was right. He charged back to the trunk, threw it open, dragged the thing out of the car, and threw him on to the pavement. Getting on top of him; Gabriel began to _strangle_ the worthless life out of him, only letting him breath enough that hi- _it's_ death, would be all the longer. Finally, he asked. _"_ _why!"_

The filth had laughed smiled, and said. "who said you need a reason to kill someone!" the man laughed. " _I LOVED every moment of watching her screaming in pain as I sawed her in half! As I had way with her, she moved like sack of potatoes when I threw her around!"_ Gabriel froze. He stood, not knowing what to do, or what to say.

Finally, he pulled back, and punched the man as hard as he could in the face.

The man was dead, instantly.

There had been no remorse or shock for either of them. Just confusion. What was his power?

Both gathered their things, and returned to their dorms.

Cinder would infiltrate soon; they needed to prepare.

Upon getting back, Weaver received a notice from Ozpin, telling him to come to his office immediately.

Upon arrival, Weaver found himself in the midst of a boarder-line firefight. Ozpin and a stranger, Weaver recognized as General Ironwood. The fight continued as Weaver entered the room. Calmly waiting for the two finished. The fight was held in a civilized tone. But underneath it all Weaver could tell there was a LOT of hostilities between the two, finally, Weaver found a pause, and spoke up. "excuse me, sir?" Weaver said.

The two looked over at Weaver, Ozpin looked like he had forgotten why he had called him there, but then remembered the reason. "ah, Mr. Spiderwick, any information?" Ozpin asked. Weaver recounted what had transpired earlier that day.

Ironwood looked over at Ozpin. "Oz, care to explain the reason why one of your children knows of our secret?"

Weaver quickly explained his connection with amber.

Ironwood looked like he just shit his pants (shock). there was a bit more explanation from Ozpin, and Spiderwick concerning cinders plan with the week. Ironwood was game for sending as many people as they could to reinforce security. Ozpin was with Weaver in that they should let things run their course.

Ironwood reluctantly agreed to do nothing and let Weaver's team take care of things in vale.

The meeting went on for afew more minutes, and Weaver made note of how he had teams in every kingdom, and asked for Ironwood to insure they were brought for the tournament. Ironwood agreed, if Weaver divulged a portion of his plan.

Weaver told them very little; only which areas to avoid at all costs.

Seconds later Ragnorok burst thought the door.

"THERE'RE HERE!" He yelled. "Cinder Fall and her team are here, in the school." Weaver went tense. He took a breath and sighed. "Carry on with the plan, nothing has changed."

Ragnorok took a breath and nodded. He turned and left, Weaver continued telling the others about what would happen as far as what their end game was.

…

Later that, Weaver had just left the school grounds, tonight was the night, tonight it would begin. The greatest scheme in history would come the it's peak!

Weaver had cast aside most of his _human_ emotions. Yet even he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit exited.

Weaver rounded the corner, now over an hour away from the campus, and into the bowels of the city. Soon finding himself in an old alley way, Weaver whistled a light tune (the tune of mockingjay [the rebel's song])

Out of nowhere, came a figure. "Report."

Weaver said.

"The fang are moving encouraging their members to move out into the southeast, a guess; Mount Glenn.

Torchwick was there. He was the one making the offer, encouraging others to make the move."

Weaver nodded. "I see…"

"Boss: they had a paladin."

Weaver's eyes went wide. Their enemy. Having a paladin. _BBBIIIIGGG_ problem. "More. Now."

"Apparently; his "employer" was able to "snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'." The figure said.

Weaver's hand found his face. Hard. The enemy having _one_ paladin was bad. But them having MORE than one; THAT was not. ABSOULUTLY **_NOT_** ACCORDING TO PLANNED! Weaver took a breath. "anything else?"

"Said something about providing them paladin-class arsenal." Weaver didn't react. "You volunteered. I take it?"

Weaver asked.

The figure nodded.

"Good. Continue gathering info; I'll send a clone, or something. Next time, the "end game" is near at hand."

Nodding, the figure turned, but before he walked away, spoke again. "Oh. One more thing: the faunas girl Blake was there, was with some faunas monkey boy. Did a search.. names Sun. grew up in Vacuo, moved to Minstrel to get away from the crowd, then came here for the tournament. His weapon is a Bo staff, nunchucks, and sawed-off shotguns, combo. He is quite a hyper-active nut-case. He has been known to be a troublemaker, as in he breaks the law on an hourly basis. I'm not even joking." Weaver smiled, which faded quickly.

"Dismissed." The figure nodded, and walked forward, once again became one with the shadows.

Weaver turned and walked away.

He wasn't even half way out of the alleyway,, when his scroll beeped. Answering it, he found himself face to face with:

"Professor Ozpin"?

Weaver hid his expression with a lifetimes' worth of experience. "what's wrong?" 'How did he-? He's the headmaster; WHY do _even_ _ **bother**_?'

"it seams that team RWBY has come across a bit of a problem…"

"… they were

(with team RWBY)

Weiss had just landed in the middle of the street, spinning her blade and stabbing it into the ground, creating a large circle of ice. Moving out of the way; Weiss allowed the paladin to slip and slide right by, tumbling over the guard rail, and down to the pavement below, right were ruby was waiting. She was then joined by the rest of her team, as the battle begun.

Weaver joined his team, who were watching over the fight from on top of the very bridge team RWBY was on not moments ago.  
"oh this ought uh be good!" Ragnorok said, grinning like a madman.

"yeah. Should help us learn how they fight."

Pestilence replied.

"Ozpin wants us to make sure they don't get killed. We aren't to interfere, _unless;_ their in a life threatening danger. Understood."

They all nodded.

The fight proceeded on, and as things progressed; team SPDR noticed the opponent was outclassed, outgunned, outmatched, and most definitely, outdone. The guy lasted a full of 2:43. From drop, till the thing _actually_ shattered.

Weaver's expression didn't change, at all.

He knew they were capable of much: this just confirmed it.

Torchwick had made some smart- $$ remark about his suit being dry-cleaned recently, when out of _bum-fuck nowhere,_ neo dropped from the sky. Weaver and the others were quite surprised in seeing her here of all places. Neo took a pose and she and roman were still.

Until yang attempted to drop them, by driving a shotgun punch to neo's _perfectly_ done-up face: it didn't end well.

The image team RWBY saw shattered, and yang looked around for the bast-I mean, perpetrator, only to hear the sound of a dustship powering up. Yang and the others watched as the two made for parts unknown.

"so I guess he got a new henchmen."

They heard Yang say.

'yeah no $h*t he got a new henchmen."

Weaver thought.

"yeah; I guess you could say she really made our plans…

 _Fall apart_ *giggle snicker*."

Team SPDR groaned.

Yang had summed up their thoughts perfectly.

"No. just, no."

Weiss looked shocked. "wha- hey you do it!"

She said indignantly.

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

Yang said in a strict tone of voice.

Weiss looked confused.

"Was this not it?"

"no; it just wasn't very good."

Old Yang was back.

"well at least I'm trying."

Weiss said in a huff as she stalked off, following Yang who followed Blake.

Leaving ruby behind to wonder. "wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" she asked aloud.

Weaver rose. He made a fist, bought it to his chest, took it away, and made a twirling motion in the air.

The others quickly left the scene.

Later that week. Team RWBY, team JNPR, and team SPDR. Were all gathered in glyda's class. Watching as morons 1-4 were whipped by the famous redhead, known as Pyrrha Nikos.

She thrashed them. Badly.

After the fight there was time for one more fight.

Blake was about to be selected; when Mercury volunteered.

He challenged Pyrrha.

She accepted.

The fight began.

But something was… _off_ , about it.

Mercury wasn't as aggressive as he could have been, it was almost like he was _asking_ to be beaten.

Most would think it would be because he thought he was more powerful than her.

Weaver and the other however; they knew otherwise, he was up to something. His "boot" made contact with her shield, and missed the next blow a few seconds later.

After he "missed".

He forfeit.

Much to the confussion of Pyrrha.

"you. Don't even want to try.?" Pyrrha asked, disappointment evident in her voice.

"what can I say; you're a world renown fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Mercury said, submissively.

Weaver heard sarcasm.

Glynda have him a demeaning piece of advice.

He acknowledged, and walked off. Effectively blowing her off.

Weaver saw thought it instantly.

"damn it." He said, bitterness in his voice.

"they got us good." Ragnorok agreed.

"we should have seen that one coming." Pestilence replied.

"Here here."

Darken said.

It was then Glynda brought them back with information concerning the dance that weekend; but also the mission they were to go on the following Monday.

Weaver and Gabriel had discussed both matters in length.

For the dance; Weaver would dance with Pyrrha in order to place a tracker on her armor, it had been colored gold so as not to be seen by Jaune or the others.

Ragnorok would ask Yang to dance, and get a feel on her aura, so he would find her when the time came. Pestilence would ask the same of Weiss for the same reason as Weaver would.

Ella, one of Gabriel's teammates, would ask mercury to dance and try to poison him with a concoction Weaver had created.

Gabriel would dance with Emerald, for the same reason (to kill her).

Darken would keep track of Cinder as she made her move.

The rest of team GLDE was to stand by, waiting for orders.

As for the mission; Ozpin had told them he would keep them informed with what was happening with the other teams.

GLDE's mission involved going undercover; shadowing Qrow Branwen. Qrow had been a legend to a good lot of them.

.

.

.

The time had come. The dance was in full swing and almost all of their targets were in the ball room.

They had agreed, they would all begin their 'dances' simultaneously.

They would ask their partners the moment "green jem"

And "1st planet" walked through the door.

"professor Ozpin, sir."

Ozpin, who had just been talking with Ruby, turned to see Weaver standing there, arms behind his back, looking like a miniature version of General Ironwood.

"yes?" he asked. Weaver jestured over his shoulder. "might I speak with you in private?"

Something in Weaver's eyes told him there was more going on here, and he wasn't going to say it here.

Ozpin led him to a part of the ballroom where they could talk without being over heard, but not so far away as any would suspect them either.

It didn't take long for Weaver to explain what their plan was.

Ozpin was shocked. It was _definitely not_ an emotion he had experienced a lot.

Weaver had just told him something that was _astronomically_ HUGE.

 _Cinder fall would strike to night_

Ozpin looked at Weaver like he wasn't sure, but then Weaver gave him a sly grin. Ozpin nodded. Weaver _had_ earned his trust.

Ozpin trusted that he was on top of this.

'sir, they're here.' Weaver heard Ragnorok say over their mental link.

Weaver placed his hand to his ear and said. "Roger that, I'm on my way." Truth was they hadn't used the radios' in months. Only for sharing funny videos online that none of them found funny, but it helped keep up appearances.

Weaver turned to Ozpin. "excuse me sir, I must see to my friends."

Ozpin understood the underlining message. 'its time, see you after the party.' Ozpin had to respect this bo- no, not boy, whatever had happened to him, it had taken the boy right out of him; and turned him into what he now was.

Weaver made his way over to where the others were making their way to their targets.

Pestilence had gotten the 'go head' to engage with Weiss, she had accepted his invitation/request, and now they were currently making their way across the dance floor.

Back when Jaune had gone to ask Weiss. He caught her asking _him_ (Neptune) to the dance, what he didn't see/hear was him turning her down. Only for Pestilence to ask her, she accepted, begrudgingly. Weaver had to give him this: that boy hid his faunas features well, too well.

The two were dancing together, and doing quiet well; Weaver himself had chosen well for her partner.

Ragonrok had just asked Yang to dance, and she said yes, Weaver looked over his shoulder to see Emerald and Mercury; both dancing with Ella, and Gabriel.

Weaver smiled to himself: EVERYTHING was going according to planned.

Weaver spied Sun and Blake sitting next at one of the tables. 'good, she won't be a problem.' Weaver had had Pestilence talk with sun, and the two gotten along quiet well, quiet well indeed.

Weaver made his way out onto the balcony, spying his target looking out over the city. Weaver looked over the party; before he waved his hand and a glass of punch appeared in his hand, he walked a few steps closer, and dropped the glass on the floor. it shattered, good.

Pyrrha turned only to see a Weaver looking at her with a look she had _never,_ EVER seen directed at her before.

He seemed attracted to her.

"I-I-I came out here to get some air; and yet I'll be going back in there with even less than when I first came out here with." Weaver said, breathless at the sight of her.

Pyrrha's, hair, dress and face all matched in that very moment, and she looked away.

Weaver walked up next to her. "no one asked you, huh."

Pyrrha looked surprised.

Weaver could guess as to what she was thinking, and responded.

"I've been there before, no one _really_ caring about me, or wanting me, for me."

Pyrrha felt sorry for him in that moment, he wasn't _exactly_ like her, but he knew the feeling. That was enough.

Pyrrha turned.

"Would you like you like to dance?"

"Would you like you like to dance!"

They both said In unison.

Weaver was the first to recover. He held out his hand like a gentleman of old.

She accepted his hand, and they walked to the dance floor.

The others followed closely behind.

Anyone who saw Darken right now would think he had been taken over by a demon. For the whites of his eyes were dead black, only the iris in his left eye was red while the right was silver.

Darken was currently looking through the eyes of the Grimm, trying to find Cinder.

It took him exactly 7 seconds to pin-point her as she was running across the rooftops, heading for the CCT. He knew it wasn't her semblance; Weaver had told them that hers was related to fire in some way.

Darken waited for her to enter the building before setting off the first warning: a message Weaver supposedly about the funny 'cat-faunas meets laser-pointer' video, he had sent him. It read:

LOL.

 _"_ _She's_ ' really funny, and the _heading_ is _to_ funny.

 _The_ thing that made it even better was the _C_ at kept _C_ oming _T_ owards the pointer."

(1)

He sent it.

Weaver wouldn't respond, that much he knew.

There was too much at stake for them to communicate via scroll.

Darken remained where he was for a full minute, until cinder was well inside, and was just about to pursue; when he noticed ruby following her!

' _SHIT!'_ if darken had the luxury to yell, he most likely would have.

The fact was; them being "friends" with team RWBY was _purely_ for the purpose of Weaver needing eyes and ears EVERYHWHERE possible… (and then some)

Team RWBY were one of those 'eyes and ears', and they needed as much information as possible.

When ruby was inside, darken looked around. There was no other option, he had to let her play this part; Weaver had probably already thought this though anyways, he tended to do stuff like that.

Darken brought a finger to his ear. "we have a situation."

Weaver and Pyrrha had been going at it on the dance floor for over 10 minutes., and Pyrrha was having the time of her life. No one had treated her like she was just another girl, not like this, at least.

She was enjoying it so much, she didn't notice Weaver's hand slide behind her back, slowly working towards her butt, and land on her lower back. She looked up at him, she noticed that part. "Pyrrha, I have a confession to make." Pyrrha looked like her world was falling apart. 'please no! it was going so well! Not yet, please!'

"I didn't ask you to dance JUST because I knew how you feel: the true is… I love you Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha was well beyond the point of speechless. She was complete lost for words. of ALL of the outcomes for that she had expected; this hadn't even made it into her mind, it had never even been considered.

"w-w-w-what!?" she barely stuttered out.

"I love you Pyrrha." Weaver repeated.

Pyrrha was confused, shocked, and afraid all at the same time.

"but… what could you possibly see in me that's so special?" Weaver moved closer. His face was now a hairs breathe away from hers, her face was growing red.

"you are strong. Powerful." He said with conviction. "not just on the outside; but inside as well."

Pyrrha's eyes were growing wet, She was so happy she was actually shaking.

Weaver leaned in, and Pyrrha followed suit.

The kiss sent shivers down her spine.

The moment was cut short, when Jaune Arc walked up to her and asked her to dance. She looked over to Weaver, he nodded, and he handed her off to Jaune.

Walking away; no one saw the look on Weaver's face. If anyone was looking they would have seen a sinister, evil, grin on his face: one that told of pain and death, for all that opposed him.

Weaver was close to Ozpin when his earpiece went off.

Lifting his hand to his ear, Weaver pretended to pick at it like it was bugging him, and answered.

"this had better be good." He muttered under his breath.

"Ruby has engaged with Cinder; How's-" Weaver was at Ozpin's side in a second. He spoke in a tone that was casual, but dark. "your knights are on my board." Ozpin's face barely moved, but his voice said it all. "I see."

Weaver nodded, turned and left.

…

Ruby walked through the wreckage of the woman that had infiltrated the CCT (I believe that stands for CommuniCations Tower), but why? Why now? What was going on? Was it related to that Torchwick guy?

She had to find out what was happening, walking into the elevator, she entered the top floor number and was taken up.

Upon arrival, she didn't see anyone there.

"hello?" she called out.

No answer.

Ruby stumbled forward, tripping on her heels.

Looking to make sure the heel was still intact, she continued forward.

"is anyone there?" she asked.

"hello?" she called again.

Ruby was just about to walk away, when a woman's figure rose up from the front desk.

"excuse me?" she said to the figure.

No response.

"You know it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" she was interrupted when the figure flourished her hand and swung it at ruby, forming glass-like spikes at her.

Ruby's eyes shot wide before she spun her scythe, deflecting the shards, and followed up with several shots from crescent rose.

Cinder blocked each shot with an out-stretched hand, blocking the 8 shots.

Cinder quickly spun backward, drawing twin blades seemingly out of nowhere.

Ruby quickly yanked her scythe out of the ground, spun it behind her, and fired a shot, propelling her forward.

Cinder dodged just as ruby's scythe embedded in to the ground where she stood not a moment earlier, launching three explosive arrows as she went.

Just as the fight was beginning; it ended as general Ironwood stepped into the room. Ruby looked back to where cinder had been looking, and spotted the general. But as she turned back to her opponent. She found she wasn't there.

Cinder walked through the doors changing from uniform to dress in a matter of seconds, and walked through the ballroom doors. She was quickly pursued by 2 guards. However; upon entering the room, they lost her in the horde of dancing bodies.

Weaver was on the balcony, watching as Emerald and Mercury managed to get away from Gabriel and Ella. Damn. Well, not everything could go _100%_ according to planned. Weaver had made sure that someone had intervened with the "'fight'" between ruby and cinder,

She was **HIS** to finish. No one would stand in his way.

Before amber fell in battle; there were 8 that could beat him. Now: there were barely 5.

Ozpin came close; but the nature of his semblance wasn't was… versatile as his were.

Salem's power was still unknown to him, but things would be different when they fought. Much different.

The remaining maidens were still stronger than all of them; but their time of power and weakness was drawing closer still.

It would start (or rather it would end) before that happened; he would see to it.

.

.

.

Weaver was about to make a move on Yang, when he spotted _her_.

Cinder walked towards Mercury and Emerald, and tapped her on the back. Weaver was on the link in seconds. 'Cinder is headed towards her team; I need eyes on.' Desmond was the first to respond. 'gotchya covered, boss. I'm right next to Emerald as we speak.' Weaver smiled. 'good. Keep tabs.'

'sir.'

The line was cut.

Weaver looked around. He spotted Neptune dancing with Weiss. Near the punch bowl, he noticed Ragnorok had finished dancing with yang and was now relaxed, sitting up against the wall.

Pestilence was dancing with Blake, both looked happy.

As for Weaver; he approached ella, she looked at him, smiled, and went back to chatting with her "friends"

To everyone else, none of their teams knew each other. But just because no one knew about it didn't make it untrue. Weaver walked right behind ella, hands down at his side. As they passed each other, they're hands subtly met and exchanged small pieces of paper. Weaver carried right on by, not even blinking.

As the night drew to a close: Weaver signaled for them to be done. Team GLDE would finish up here; they had work to do.

"they were HERE. Ozpin, they were _HERE_!"

"we are very much aware of that. _Thank you_ James."

James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch where arguing over what had transpired last night.

"fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or just shall we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's _right_ in front of us."

Weaver chose that moment to speak. Thus far he had remained silent, deeming it wise to remain silent ass he had little to offer in the, ah, "debate" now however, he had something to point out.

"the 2 of you have been going at this for over an hour. Yes they were here, yes we are aware of that fact; however you both seem to forget that they did not simply walk in without _us_ knowing about it."

James was the first the fire back. "yes, you seem to have a number of things that no one of us know; so care to share? No of course not; you would rather sit in your little room, with your little team with your cloaks and robes, and not mention anything thing about what. you. Know!" Ironwood finished in a yell, while Weaver stood where he was, his face a mask of cold-stoned calm. "you want to know a secret of mine? I'll tell you a secret of mine: **I AM NOT HERE TO BECOME A HUNTSMAN, NOT EVEN CLOSE: I AM HERE TO DESTROY, NOT JUST CINDER; BUT TO DESTROY SALEM WITCH AS WELL. I DON'T MEAN: "BRING HER DOWN QUICKLY AND BEE DONE WITH IT." NO, I MEAN TO LET CINDER AND HER TEAM GET A HAIRS-BREATH AWAY FROM WINNING: AND BRING THE FLOOR OUT FROM UNDER THEM!**

 **I NEED TO SEE THE DISPAIR IN THEIR EYES! JUST BEFORE I** ** _RIP_** **THEM IN** ** _HALF_** **!** Weaver's mad rant caused everyone, including Ozpin, to go slack jawed. They had planned to just thwart their enemies attempt at sabotage. But what Weaver had said, the look on his face when he said it, caused them all to stare in shock and dismay at him.

"you plan on, not just defeating them; but bringing them to their knees under their own weight." Ozpin whispered after a moment of silence.

Weaver's lack of protest spoke volumes.

The entire moment was broken when Ruby walked into Ozpin's office. Her body language practically screamed nervousness.

"ah, sorry it took so long; someone accidently hit all the elevator buttons on the way up here"

Ruby looked around, and continued.

"it wasn't me."

Ozpin spoke first. Thank you for coming ruby, how are you feeling?"

Rub's nervous intensified. "okay, I guess: I'd feel better if my bad guy record wasn't over three." Ruby's attempt at humor was lost on the group of three.

"okay so that's the tone we're going for-got it…" ruby mumblings trailed off.

Ironwood approached her. "ruby I feel it appropriate to you know; that I think what you did last night is _exactly_ being a huntress is all about, you recognized a threat: you took action, and you did the very best you could." He placed a hand on her shoulder half way through the speech.

Ruby looked a bit more confident now. "thank you sir."

'well done ironwood, let her feel at ease, but keep her serious.' Weaver thought from the rafters, where he hid.

Ozpin brought all attention back to the problem at hand.

"now, the general already informed us of the events that…"

Ozpin looked at Glynda before continuing.

"…transpired last night. But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything else to add?"

Glynda took up the questions from there.

"was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"

Ruby's nerviousness returned with a fair amount uncertainty. "i… I don't know; her was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. Bu t I know she fought with glass I don't think that was her semblance though."

Glynda seemed lost on thought as she spoke. "save for the glass; that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met ruby."

"embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique, it could have been anyone."

'translation: that doesn't help.' Weaver thought.

"wait."

Every eye in the room went to ruby. She wasn't deterred this time. "you think this girl is related to Torchwick and the white fang?" Ozpin and the others shared a look.

"its possible." Ruby looked downcast, before Ozpin continued. "but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ruby thought about that for a moment. "actually I, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something; in the southeast; just outside the kingdom." Ruby said gesturing over her shoulder. Ozpin seemed to take the hint quiet well. "interesting."

Glynda tried to say more, but as cut off when Ozpin said. "thank you for your cooperation ruby, why don't you spend some time with your team…" Ruby turned and said "anytime." Before Ozpin called out. "…and miss Rose: please try and be… discreet about this matter."

Ruby nodded, and left.

As soon as she did; Ironwood took the floor. "well there we have it, we sent as many troops as we can to the south east, find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado, you treat every situation like a contest of measuring d-"

"Lynda!" Ozpin cut in.

Glynda conceded.

"well he does."

Ozpin turned in his chair. "she's right. As much as I too would like to end this situation once and for all. We must remember that this may go beyond vale, beyond beacon. And if this truly is a master plan for which we know not the final move, mustn't be so bold, nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood grew irritated. "I have served you faithfully for years: but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to merely 'hold the defenses, and wait-" "IT. IS. NOT. You're a general James, so tell me. When you prepare to go to war, which do you sent first: the flag bearer, or the scouts?"

Weaver chose that moment to make his way down from the rafters, from where he hid. "you both are forgetting _my own_ troops."

Ozpin turned. "you mean 'the shadows'."

Weaver nodded.

"and you believe that a group of assassins can do what an army cannot!?"

Weaver looked calmly at ironwood.

"I don't think: I know. They've done it before; they will do again."

Ozpin lifted a hand to silence Ironwoods attempt at boasting.

"you are sure they are up to this."

"with all due respect sir; they will do a far better job than a trigger-happy warlord."

Ironwood looked angrily at Weaver who ignored it.

"I see. Then sent your shadows."

Weaver nodded, and left the room.

But before he could leave, Ozpin called out to him again.

"oh, and one more thing: I will be sending you and your team on an unofficial mission, you and your team will be heading to the island of Vytal, there has been a… disturbance there: you and your team are to investigate this disturbance, and if it is a danger _; you are to Cut. It. Down_."

Weaver showed no emotion as he waited for Ozpin to finish. When it was clear he was done, Weaver nodded. "I see, as you wish."

Weaver bowed slightly, his cloak enveloping his entire face, as his form turned into shadow, and melted into the floor.

Weaver returned to his dorm and informed his team of what had transpired in Ozpin's office.

They listened patiently while he finished, once done. They wordlessly began to prepare for their mission.

When Glynda called for a the 1st years to gather in the ballroom, only Weaver attended.

He had a meeting with the team leaders on what missions they were to undertake.

Upon arrival, Weaver noticed the crowd had already gathered. A problem. But Weaver was nothing if not a problem-solver. He quickly jumped up on to the wall and began to climb.

Once on the ceiling, Weaver approached the Atlas group.

He wasn't concerned with his cloak/cape revealing his features, anyone who happened look up would only see the ceiling, nothing else. Weaver was right above his target, when Ozpin spoke up.

Weaver quietly scaled down the wall towards Scorpion, the leader of team SNOW, their team in Atlas.

Weaver was right above him, when Ozpin was half way done.

Weaver wasted no time. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "meet at the back the room."

He quickly climbed back up, not bothering to look back. Scorpion wasn't caught off guard by anything.

Weaver was close to the visitors from Vacuo, as Ozpin close to finishing, as he prepared one of his favorite semblances: teleportation.

Weaver made his way to the back of the room and spotted _her_. She didn't see him, but he still had to holdhad the black thing in his heart and soul back. 'now is not the time.' He thought to himself. As he continued on toward the back of the room, Weaver activated his semblance.

Appearing right next to Slade, Weaver proceeded to inform the leader of SCLD (scald) of where they were to meet. Slade showed no sign of being spoken to, but Weaver knew better.

Moving on, he noticed Ozpin was looking _RIGHT_ at him. Weaver knew what he was trying to say. _"hurry the hell up!"_

He did.

Weaver used Ruby's power as best as he could without drawing any attention, an act that was made harder when invisible.

Ten minutes later found Weaver, Gabriel, Scorpion, and Slade all gathered in a circle at the back of the room, Weaver was telling them what their missions were to be.

"Slade, you and your team will take to the town called "patch." You're to defend it from Grimm. I have it on a good word they are inbound to Ruby and Yang's home town."

Slade nodded.

Weaver turned to Gabriel. "Gabriel, you and your team are to follow team RWBY, see to it they don't fall into too _much trouble,_ report all findings to me ASAP."

Gabriel smiled a blood-thirsty smile.

"Scorpion. I want you to find the white fang's hideout: gain entrance. Whatever it takes."

Scorpion brought a closed fist to his chest in solute.

Weaver looked around the circle.

"move."

They scattered, moving quickly to prepare themselves and their teams for their missions.

Weaver turned to leave.

He already knew what Ozpin was saying to team RWBY at that exact moment. He had already known of it, as he had everything that had happened up till now.

It was the reason he ran The Light.

END


	7. part of the plan? or a minor hiccup

**Chapter 7**

Weaver arrived at his dorm and briefly told his team of the upcoming plan.

"and make sure you're in your assigned places _ahead_ of schedule in case things are pushed ahead."

Weaver looked over to pestilence. "I want "dust-plants" surrounding the CCT and The Tower." He said, gesturing to the areas circled on the map in front of them. Neither one can fall. Understood." Weaver looked around.

Ragnorok, Pestilence, and Darken all nodded in sequence.

Weaver stood, and stalked out the door.

It was almost time.

Weaver was close to the rondeau when h spotted her.

Penny was waiting for him near a vending machine.

She wore a hood over her head, and a cloak around her body. Similar to Weaver's own cloak.

Upon seeing him, penny gave weaver a slight curtsy. "how do you do?" she asked, in a happy go-lucky tone of voice.

Weaver nodded. "nice day today."

The small talk continued as the two approached each other so as not to arouse suspicion on what they were really doing. Weaver walked up and nonchalantly 'bumped' into penny, knocking the folder out her hand.

"oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, look at me not watching where I'm going!" he said, as he dropped to his knees and started to pick up the papers that had spilt all over the place.

Penny knelt down next to him on his right side, and helped him with the papers.

When both were sure no one was watching; weaver continued to pick up the remaining 7 pages.

As he did so; penny slipped a small flash drive into his pocket.

 _"_ _it's all in here."_

she whispered.

"good work. I'll contact you when we return."

She nodded.

They stood, and he returned the stack to her.

"once again ma'am; I'm terribly sorry! Do have a great day."

"it was no problem sir. You stay safe."

They parted ways, and Weaver headed back to the dorm.

Team SPDR were flying over the island of Vytal looking for any kind of disturbance.

Weaver had asked the pilot circle around, but she would have none of it.

"I refuse to have a stupid man in _MY_ 'dust-plane' any longer than I have to."

After she said that, he told her to set them down.

She, of course, wouldn't listen, having said. "I'll set the plane down when I want to set the plane down!"

Weaver had contemplated killing her right then and there, and would have too: if it weren't for the _massive_ rumbling that resounded through-out the island.

"this is where we get off!" Weaver said.

The others nodded.

Ragnorok stepped up right on the edge of the ship.

Pestilence ran and jumped right out of the still air-borne ship.

Darken jumped backwards out of the other side of the plane. Jet black wings sprouting from his back.

Weaver took his placed his on the other side of the plane from Ragnorok.

"set. Drop."

He jumped out as far as he could, just in time as Ragnorok let gravity take hold of him, and went head-first to the ground. His weight throwing the ship into a tail spin as he jumped.

Over 40 miles below.

The resounding _'KABOOM!'_ shook the earth and even caused 10 ft. tall waves to come spilling out away from the island.

The crater's radius was almost as enough to swallow the entire island.

"nice drop Ragnorok; were you planning on waking every Grimm on the planet?" pestilence joked.

"what are you talking about? If anything; they were crushed like everything else."

Looking around; they noticed he was right.

There were no trees, rocks, plants or animals for as far as the eye could see.

"alright, scatter. Look for anything that shouldn't be here." Weaver said.

The three of them leapt to the trees, Ragnorok stuck to the ground.

Ignoring the explosion of the dust ship that was heard over a mile away.

They had been searching for hours, they were all tired, and hungry. They had chosen to make camp. Darken made sure no Grimm came close to the perimeter,

Pestilence started the fire, and Ragnorok stayed where he was. Gathering as much aura as he could, preparing to split it between his teammates.

Weaver, Meanwhile, had gone off into the forest in search of something to bring back to camp.

Setting into a hiding place, Weaver crouched low, and prepared to pounce.

Twenty minutes of sitting in the same position finally yielded a young buck that would serve their purposes, and their bellies, quiet well.

Weaver pounced.

The buck fell, it's neck broken.

Weaver loaded the kill onto his shoulders, and began making his way back to camp.

When he heard a noise behind him.

Sighing; he turned, and went immediately to the ground in a crouch. Standing a few sort feet away,

was a Grimm.

Weaver came to his feet, and approached; calm as if he were just walking through the woods. But taking care not to make any noise.

Weaver was less than a foot behind the Grimm; when a thought came to him.

'I wonder what my new powers are capable of?'

Weaver smiled.

Reaching out his hand, he focused on the power he wanted and focused it into his right hand. Weaver soon found a long ebony sword in his hand.

He smiled and inhaled.

The Ursai whirled around and received a blade to the arm. Cutting it off.

Weaver then whistled a straight plan note that faded in.

The Grimm exploded in a shower of red.

'wood-make and sound control: definite keeper.'

Weaver thought as he turned around and made his way back to camp.

Upon return, Weaver dropped the carcass of the deer on the floor next to Ragnorok, who promptly chopped the head off, and began to cut it into pieces.

 _Ka-chunk_

Weaver set off again to relieve darken of his post.

"pestilence. How's the fire?" darken called from behind the trees of which he was hiding behind.

Pestilence hadn't moved a lot from the position he had had when weaver had left.

He was still holding his hand out as fire dust came flowing out of his hand, and into the fire.

The fire it's self was currently raging at a height of 3 ¾ feet, the wood at its base was as black as the Grimm Weaver had just killed, and he wasn't even close to being done.

"it's ready." Pestilence answered.

They gathered around the fire.

Ragnorok sat on the ground, and passed around the storage of aura he had generated while the others were busy. While pestilence and darken sat on opposite sides of the fire. Pestilence laying the meat over the fire with a loud hiss.

Weaver would eat in the morning.

The next day Ragnorok awoke to see Weaver poking through the fire, stirring the still-hot ashes back to life.

"return to sleep. I'll wake you all shortly."

Weaver said in his cold, dead, tone of voice.

Ragnorok said nothing, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Over the years he had known the other members of team SPDR, he had found that while Prog, now known as pestilence, was a major jokester; darken was not.

Both were as different as the faunas were to the Grimm.

He himself, was only still there because of weaver.

Weaver, and weaver alone was responsible for him staying.

It had been raining when he had found out the truth:

The fact was it had even caught _weaver_ off guard.

Weaver, who had NEVER even _once_ , cracked. In anyway what-so-ever. In any situation; Weaver was always calm and cold.

But that day, when they found out who had _really_ been responsible for _that_ village's destruction.

Ragnorok and weaver had been traveling for well over 7 days without stopping.

They were in the middle of a clearing, and had stopped to rest for a while. When they saw a pillar of smoke in the distance. Less than an hour away.

The two threw their few belongings into a bag, and set off at a dead-run.

They reached the edge of the tree-line, and stopped.

They might as well have not come at all.

The _entire village was_ dead.

But every man, woman, and child. They were all dead.

Some had been stabbed through the back.

Others had been beheaded, and left where they lay.

But the worst yet was at the center of town; where several figures were leading a large group of people bound in chains to a cage that looked as if it were covered in black.

Weaver realized what the black was.

Or rather: _who_

The people were shoved into the cage.

Most of the group were in fact children. No older than the age of 11. As the last of them were shoved inside, one of the figures flicked a switch.

the crying faces inside the cage were soon hidden by the orange and red flames that licked at the children inside.

Weaver's mind went blank as he tore off his cloak.

Ragnorok knew then no one was to leave this place alive!

Weaver used the under-blade on his gauntlets to stab the one furthest from the cage through the head with right hand. He quickly brought his left hand forward and let loose a torrent of bullets than shredded three more of the figures.

Discarding the corpse on his hand, weaver rushed forward, and claimed four more lives by activating the 2 long blades on his gauntlets. One blade from the top of each of the gauntlets.

He drew the heads of the four figures.

The rest of the figures rose to fight. Out of the twenty that rose.

None would rise again.

Weaver flicked his wrist to one of them, and a cord about the thickness of the hole in a roll of scotch tape, flew out and imbedded itself in the figure. At the same time he used his other hand (left) to spray fire into a group of

Them. Killing another three and mortally wounding two others. Weaver used the claws on his gauntlets to kill 9 more.

He then twisted his wrist, and a make-shift crossbow popped out of his gauntlet, loaded, and when weaver squeezed the lever (trigger)

 _Twang_

A cross bolt appeared in the figures chest.

Weaver saw the remaining figures; two he had already partly cooked.

Time to rectify that error.

Weaver lowered his hands, and for a moment the figures thought they were to be spared the rode.

Only for weaver to raise his spider legs in to the air, harden them, and drive them threw the bodies of the burn victims. The other two-wait _two?_

Weaver spun around, and threw a hand out in a straight. Impaling another two figures on his long blade like a shish-ka-bob.

Weaver sheathed his blade and turned around to face the other two, and saw Ragnorok stabbing one of them through the middle, the blade was being held horizontally, and thus he might as well have cut the man in two.

The twin blades he held were now easily the length of an average door. With the possibility of being able to turn into a whip-blade (Renji's sword from bleach 2nd stage)

As well as a minigun/laser cannon.

Ragnorok put both blades back on his back, and weaver tried to calm himself.

Looking around, Weaver made a decision.

"Ragnorok. Prep camp in one of the surrounding houses."

"yes-sir." Was Ragnorok's reply.

Weaver walked toward to cage, and began to gather as many of the ashes as he could.

When he had finished, he had set out to the edge of the town.

Upon reaching the small lake that boarded the town, weaver sat down, and began to trail the ashes around the boarder. There had been enough ashes to cover the perimeter.

When weaver returned, Ragnorok was reading a book he found lying about, the carcasses of several chickens' lie over the fire, three of the four were burned, the final one was beginning to turn brown.

Weaver walked over to Ragnorok and quietly sat down.

"three of the four chickens are charcoal."

Ragnorok spun around.

"sir. I didn't hear you approach, sir."

Weaver was too lost in his thoughts to respond.

"sir?" Ragnorok asked.

Weaver looked up. "yes"?

"forgive the question sir; but what is this town's importance? You wouldn't have walked in like that if it wasn't important."

Weaver sighed, and looked down.

"when I traveled with _her_ , we came here a few times.

These people, they were good to us. They treated us like we were one of them."

Weaver didn't have to say much else, they were good people who didn't deserve this.

They were pulled from their thoughts when they heard ruckus from upstairs. Weaver made a motion for Ragnorok to stay put. He nodded, and weaver headed up the stairs.

Weaver reached the top of the stairs and stopped.

There, in the corner, lay the bodies of two small children, a boy and a girl, not much younger than himself. They appeared dead, Weaver knew better, walking up to the two, he spied the muscles in their arms tense up. Weaver had frowned and knelt down next to the pair.

The boy's eyes snapped open and moved to attack Weaver who easily stopped the blow.

"relax child, I mean you no ill will." Here he paused. "What happened here?" he asked.

The boy began to explain the events that led up to their misfortune. Apparently an organization had walked in to their village and had announced that they were "the sons of delzor, and they were on a quest of destruction" and had begun to butcher and kill the entire village. Only he and his sister were left.

When the boy was finished, he asked Weaver why he was there, Weaver revealed that he had he had visited here with his aunt a few years ago.

Weaver stood up and held out his hand, and gave the boy the single, most desired thing he could think of.

He said. "do you want revenge?"

The boy looked up in surprise. "what?" he asked.

"Do. You. Want. Revenge?" weaver repeated.

The boy couldn't say 'yes' fast enough.

The rage evident on his face.

His sister looked from him to her brother and back again, finally, she nodded her head.

Both siblings took his hand as one.

"my name is weaver Spiderwick. What are your names?"

The boy looked him in the eyes and gave his name. "I am Ruin Silver." He said in a strong, intense voice, as if expecting a fight.

Weaver just smiled. "a good name; a strong name."

"my sister. Her name is Alyss Silver."

Weaver nodded his head. "I see you're locked inside, but can set you free: you will live forever if you follow me."

(end flashback)

The boy, Ruin, had ended up joining Their Shadows, when they were formed.

Weaper had been distraught for a week, and had then gotten over it, rather quickly as a matter of fact.

Brother and sister spent a lot of time together since then. Training together, eating together, etc. (1) Weaver didn't really care enough to do anything about it.

The children had realized quickly that you couldn't keep a secret from Weaver. It didn't matter if or how secret you kept it. If you thought he didn't know; it would turn out he knew of it the entire time.

Ragnorok was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of crunching bones, and flesh being punctured.

Weaver was eating his meal.

He avoiding eating around them to spare them their lunch. Weaver was a monster. Pestilence was an animal, darken was a savage, he was a barbarian; but Weaver, Weaver was a monster. Plain and simple.

Weaver was nearly finished, when he 'felt' Ragnorok sit down next to him. "I think I want her father instead."

Weaver stopped eating and looked at him. "their father?" he said, his eyebrows raised, his tone slightly surprised.

"she butchered my village, my family. Only fair if I crush her family; her sister is too weak to be crushed, besides I hear the white fang was able to get to their mother; but not their father, I wish to smite _two_ legacy's." Ragnorok sad with a smile.

Weaver went back to his meal. "do iwant to know what that is?" Ragnorok asked.

Without missing a beat; weaver turned and said. "pestilence."

A moment of silence passed.

"that's f*cked up."

"I know."

"It was funny though."

"yep."

Weaver finished his meal, and woke darken, while Ragnorok woke pestilence.

They continued on their job.

(hours later)

"'a slight disturbance near Vytal' he said. Not that big of an issue he said."

Weaver said.

He and his team looked up at the _biggest_ Grimm on the planet: a whale. A f*cking whale! The thing was the size beacon, maybe Vale. It had white spikes lining it's back, and bottom lip, as well as other random spikes across it's body. As Weaver looked up at it he couldn't help but think. 'I might need a longer sword and grapple.'

"um sir? Might I suggest a bigger gun."

Ragnorok said dryly.

"no sh*t Sherlock."

Pestilence retorted.

"Keep digging Watson." Darken shot back.

Their banter was cut short as the Grimm rose up in the waves; and started to come down, aiming to crush them to death. Weaver thought fast. Reversing gravity's hold; he tossed the whale backwards in to its back.

"Ragnorok now."

Ragnorok had been building his power up since that morning: and now he was to release it in a most usual way.

Ragnorok released his power thought his body, and something other-worldly happened. Ragnorok was suddenly standing inside of a small ethereal cloak.

This cloak grew several feet, until Ragnorok was standing inside a 10 ft tall ethereal warrior. (think Sasuke's Susanoo: only white)

Lifting his sword, Ragnorok brought it down with all his might.

The resulting explosion was no doubt visible from vale, and kicked up dust miles into the air.

When the dust settled, the Grimm was cut clean in half.

From right cheek to left rib. But before it disappeared; darken ran up and shoved his hands into both halves of the creature, and as he activated his power: both halves of the Grimm where condensed and were absorbed into his arms (think Prototype 1 or 2)

Once that was done they packed up and made their way back home, and since their mentally-ill pilot decided to land the ship "when I want to set the plane down"

She had crashed. Too bad. Not really.

Thankfully; Darken summoned a Nevermore and had flown them across the sea.

They stayed their course.

Until they heard it.

Screaming. Not of death, of fear.

They didn't even need to be told; they bolted.

(ten minutes later)

Team SPDR arrived on the sight of team RWBY surrounded by grimm, of all kinds.

There was a hoard.

"gentlemen: RAG-NO-ROCK-DA-HOUSE!" weaver shouted.

Ragnorok jumped off the wall they were standing on, and landed by _slamming_ his swords into the ground.

Pestilence used his "power" over ice to make a path into the fray.

Darken followed weaver into the alleys of vale.

Here they would do their work. Working quickly.

They found who they were looking for, exchanged information, and split up. Darken a natural at his task, slipping in and out of the Grimm like a fish through water.

Finding his targets; he planted his bug on the female brunet's lower back she turned, her face angry.

He feigned embarrassment. "ah… sorry."

He said.

"just watch it." She shot back.

Darken made his way back to their meeting point.

His mind void of all emotion, weaver had taught him this trick for the sake of subtlety, and their mission.

Upon arrival; he noticed weaver was already with the others, team JNPR, team RWBY, and team CRDL were with them.

Ragnorok had his blades in their minigun mode.

Pestilence had made twin swords out of his "ice power"

Weaver was cutting Grimm apart like he was born for it, using a plain-old katana, and a metal cable he had found, as a whip.

Darken quickly grabbed the two Grimm closest to him, and jumped into the sky with them, at around 30 feet in the air. He dropped them. Gravity doing the rest. The lack of wings helping him with executing the move quickly.

Landing next to weaver, he grabbed a beowolf that was getting a little too comfy with the claws, and sent him flying onto Ragnorok's sword. "nice one dark." Weaver called out, his sunny façade already in place.

"so what did I miss?"

He asked.

"oh, the usual."

Pestilence retorted.

Weaver snorted, it was a good fake, and the every one bought it but the ones who really knew Weaver.

About ten minutes later, team CFVY arrived.

Showing off and making a great distraction for weaver to bug each of them.

When all was said and done, and the battle was won; Weaver walked away with over 8 more bugged eyes and ears.

It was a good day.

(1) === mind out of the gutters ya pervs, I meant they spend a lot of quality time together; like nora and ren, they're not actually together-together.

P.S. a biiiggg shout-out to the genius who came up with the whale idea; if I could remember your name itd be up here: if your reading this, give me a pm telling me where you put it (just to make sure someone else doesn't take credit), and I'll make the change! J !


	8. act 2: now you see me

Chapter 8

The Vytal festival begins

(1 month later {[pretty sure that's around the time when the Vytal festival begins. Like Days away]})

Weaver and his teams returned to their quarters and sat in a circle.

Darken, Gabriel, Cole, and Nocternal all sat on his bed.

While Ragnorok, Desmond, Slade, and Weaper sat on the floor, or else didn't sit at all.

Everyone else sat on anything that could possibly be used as a chair.

Weaver stood in the middle, waiting for everyone to situate themselves.

"has everyone completed their missions?" weaver asked.

"team RWBY's mission was to find what was going on in the south east; that's what caused the breech apparently, Torchwick, now in ironwoods custody, led a series of train cars filled with bombs to the city, releasing one every few miles, leading Grimm into the city. A full mission analysis and details will be sent to you via shadow."

Gabriel said.

They all looked to Nocternal, who replied with her harmonious voice in a sigh. (imagine a voice that sounds like a sweet sigh, like a ghost.) "they were received."

Slade spoke next. "the breech was well orchestrated. This wasn't just a breech; this was planned.

Luckily. They weren't able to get too far into the city."

"there is no such thing as luck: good work, all of you."

Weaver said.

"the mission was not 100% successful; but we now have over 200 strong spies in the white fang; planned run-ins with them to exchange info have been scheduled, and contact might be unstable; but we have a lot already."

As Scorpion spoke, Nocternal perked up. She 'felt' something. She stood making eye contact with weaver, and he stopped Scorpion's report.

Weaper stood and walked over to her teammates that consisted of Scorpion, Otto, and Nocternal.

Within seconds; the whole room was ready for combat.

Weaver gave a signal. Leo disappeared, his team, consisting of Slade, Cole and Devinchi. Brought their auras up, ready to use their "powers".

Pestilence turned his feet to dust and snuck up to the door without making a sound. He held up a hand, and otto brought out four small gadgets, he passed them around. Each team leader took one and connected it to their ears.

"test." Weaver said. They all nodded. They worked.

They all raised their weapons at the door, and pestilence opened it.

As soon as he did, Leo leapt out, twin blades in hand, dicing anyone who might be there.

He looked to either side, he looked up, down and straight.

Finally, he returned to the room, and became visible again. He shook his head. But Weaper was still sure there was something there.

Weaver made a gesture, indicating a bug; Ozpin's . She shook her head, she brought her fist to her chest and pounded slighty. 'it was alive.' Was what she was trying to say. He nodded. He stood in the middle of the room, and used a power he didn't used in a while: sound.

He surrounded the whole room in a barrier of sound; NOTHING could be heard outside these walls while the barrier was active.

They continued with their planning for the festival.

(meanwhile; with team RWBY)

Team RWBY been chatting about the Vytal festival, when they heard a knock at the door.

Weiss being the closest to the door, stood to answer it.

"I wonder who it could be?" yang said.

Weiss opened up the door, only to find nobody there.

Weiss was about to close it again, when she saw a letter on the floor. Picking it up, she wondered who used paper anymore?

"what's that?" ruby asked.

"I don't know. It was lying in the door way, when I answered it."

Ruby realized that all eyes were on her, so she held her hand out, and Weiss handed it to her.

Ruby opened the envelope and read aloud it's contents.

 _"'_ _they see as small and helpless, they see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild;_ _Prepare_ _: for your greatest moments,_ _Prepare:_ _for your finest hour! The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

 _you want a romantic life, a fairytale that's full of charm;_ _Beware:_ _that the light is fading,_ _Beware:_ _as the dark returns. This world is unforgiving; even a brilliant light will cease to burn!'_

 _-legends scatter."_

Team RWBY looked to one another, an ominous feeling now in the air around them.

They were all thinking the same thing.

'who or what is this?'

(with team SPDR and Co.)

(at the time of the festival)

Weaver smiled.

He and his brothers were prepared, the only thing there was left to do was throw the match.

Currently; weaver and his team were facing off with a team from Atlas; team FNKY.

They knew their powers and weapons. This was going to be close.

The countdown was beginning, the arena was half mountain on their side and, half volcanic on the other.

Weaver pulled out his katana, and when the timer hit 0, he ran at the nearest opponent, _trying_ make his defeat as convincing as possible.

Weaver went in for a back-handed slice, but his opponent blocked it and drove his knee into weavers gut, "knocking the wind out of him" weaver went down was his opponent kicked him in the side and if weaver hadn't subtly pushed himself in that direction, he wouldn't have made it to the edge of the arena.

Looking up, Weaver blinked the "tears" out of his eyes, and looked at his "health bar" on the big screen.

It didn't show his actual level of aura, Ozpin had helped them set it up, they would all appear as if they were weaker than jaune in his first year.

Weaver saw his "health" at less than half 'Ozpin, I love you.' Weaver thought. He had done a perfect job.

Weaver felt a foot impact his side kicking his out of the ring. 'thank you.' He thought.

Without their leader, the rest of team SPDR fell and lost rather quickly, hopefully not too quickly.

But it hardly mattered anymore, it was almost time.

Upon losing team SPDR retreated to their room.

…

Team RWBY had just finished their first match, and had gone to grab a bit to eat.

As they did they saw Lee and Desmond of team GLDE speaking with two figures wearing all black armor from head to toe.

As they got closer the figures' heads shot to where they were standing, and pointed at them. The others turned and the shadows stepped back behind a stall, out of view.

"hey guys!" yang called. "what's up!"

Weiss, unlike the others, didn't beat around the bush.

"who were those two figures you were talking to?"  
Lee and Desmond looked at each other.

"figures?" lee asked.

"sorry miss Schnee, but I don't know what you're talking about." Desmond said.

"maybe you two should go lie down. You did just beat the record for the coolest match in history."

Desmond nodded sagely.

"aww thanks!" here yang smiled. "but it wasn't that big a deal."

"hmm. Strong and humble. Your parents must be quiet proud." Desmond said, knowing full well both of their mothers' fate.

Lee shot him at look. 'cutting it a little too close there des.'

Yang lost the smile, and ruby's eyes turned downcast.

"… actually our mothers aren't in the picture anymore."

"mother's?" lee asked, feigning ignorance.

my mom married our dad first and I was born, but she left when I was young.

Ruby's left and… never came back."

Lee's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"oh; I'm sorry. i-I didn't know."

All of the sudden ruby spoke up. "hey you guys want to catch some victory food with us, celebrate our win?"

Here lee cut in. "oh, sorry, we can't. We have some stuff to take care of; we're running an errand for someone."

Ruby looked sad at that. "oh."

Desmond was quick to pick up on this. "but maybe next time. Then both our full teams can hang."

Yeah, great idea hot stuff." Yang said. "maybe we could introduce you to some friends of ours? Team SPDR."

Desmond smiled happily. "sure, sounds great! We'll see you guys then!"

And with that; the two left team RWBY to themselves.

…

"… and Mr. Otto Orders should have it ready by then."

Weaver and Ozpin had been going over their plans for the past hour, ever since their "lose" in the arena.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "and how is it that you know of all this? Team RWBY was the team in the southeast; how do you know of this?"

Weaver was puzzled. " did I not tell you? I sent a team of The Light to follow them. I also spoke with them about what they found. They held back quite a bit from me, they seem to believe that I don't know about the REAL reason they were sent there."

"so you are using them." It wasn't a question.

Weaver sighed. "it is necessary."

"try and tell them that."

"what are you saying Ozpin?"

Ozpin took another sip of coffee, and set it on its dish.

"that you'll be the one that will have to explain how you used them and their friends to team RWBY."

"it will be taken care of."

Ozpin nodded, and weaver vanished.

Ozpin allowed himself a smirk, the… here Ozpin searched for the right word… creature was becoming more and more powerful every day.

Soon he might even be able stand against himself.

Weaver sat in the stands, watching as team JNPR managed to "'win'" their battle.

Weaver saw it as they just stumbled on to the victory.

In reality; Nora and Pyrrha were the ones who won them the victory.

Weaver just palmed his face and left.

Upon arriving at the fairgrounds weaver made his way to where he was to meet team SNOW.

He was half way there too. But then he was stopped by team JNPR themselves.

"HHEEEYYYYY! WEAVER!" he heard Nora, practically, scream.

Weaver turned with a fake smile that would fool anyone.

"hey Nora! Jaune, ren. How are you two? And is that the lovely miss Pyrrha nikos? My sweet, you look as beautiful as the night we danced."

He said, happily a large smile on his face.

Pyrrha blushed. "oh I wouldn't say that.."

Weaver waved her off "nonesense. You do look beautiful, let no one tell you other wise."

Pyrrha's blush went from pink to beet red in a second.

"so Jaune how was your fight?" weaver asked.

Jaune looked slightly embarrassed.

"well it could have been better."

'obviously.'

"oh don't say that; I sure you did great!"

He said, the sincerity in his eyes fooling the team.

"thanks. Sorry you guys lost your fight."

Weaver shrugged "Ahh Ya can't win them all. Ya know?"

"so where are your other teammates?" Pyrrha asked.

'shit.' Weaver thought. "oh they're in the dorm. We were just going over the fight and making improvements on

What we did wrong."

"wow you guys really don't stop working on getting to the top, do you?"

Ren replied.

Weaver's eyes closed in a friendly smile.

'you have no idea.' "that we do not. But anyways I'd better get back to it; is good to see you guys again!"

As he walked away he turned to face the retreating team, looked around, and seeing no one, he reached in to his cloak/cape/robe, he pulled out three small darts, and launched them at the boys and Nora, he quickly turned and rounded a corner.

Peeking out he saw the team hadn't felt a thing, but he did feel the familiar feeling he got when he received/stole new power.

He smiled and made his way to the rendezvous point.

Upon arrival he spotted the trademark cloak/cape of The Light.

Approaching the figures' he knew to be team SNOW.

"well?"

He asked. Otto stepped forward and placed several object into weaver's hand, and weaver handed him the drive. "place this in to _the body_ ASAP. It's code: dime (read: "Quarters" people who watched the RTX in Australia, and saw the panel will get this reference.)."

Otto nodded, and stepped back.

"anything else?" his brother asked.

"yes. None of you will have an opponent when it begins."

There was little reaction.

"Roger that. Support roles all around then?"

Weaver nodded to confirm Scorpion's question.

"OK. We'll back you up. Just hold up your side of the bargain and return what is precious to me, to us."

"you had best preform."

Weaver icily shot back.

Scorpion nodded, and turned to leave.

His team followed.

Later in the dorms, weaver began going over surveillance of that days fights when a shadow appeared in front of ,

their minds; Weaver simply looked up and spoke calmly. "yes?"

The shadows tone was robotic. "Winter Schnee has arrived." It said.

Weaver's expression didn't change. "I see."

He clicked a few more times then stood up.

 _"_ _Inform the others the time has come, the hour is near:_

 _Soon we will make our move."_

The Shadow bowed, and was gone.

(elsewhere)

The fight between team JNPR and team BRNZ was a series of failures and fuck-ups that, somehow, ended in a "victory"

Needless to say; Scorpion was not impressed.

He had been told to watch the fight by Weaver, who thought Jaune could have some sort of hidden potential.

Scorpion doubted it.

Not because the boy was a sissy, but because he lacked something every huntsman or huntress required:

Darkness.

Every huntsman/huntress, no matter how famous or kind; needed darkness; that anger or sadness in order to keep fighting. Oh one could use determination, but that wasn't used in war as much as the one using it would have you believe, hatred could drive you passed even your own expectations in a fight:

If one compared the two; determination would be steel,

Hate/anger would be lava/fire capable of devouring everything in it's path.

Even little innocent Ruby had it, even if she denied it.

The loss of her mother was what sparked it in her, an anger or resentment for the Grimm.

It was why Weaver had done what he had done to Summer.

Scorpion was nearly out of the stadium when he felt a coldness beside him.

He didn't turn.

He knew what it was.

He continued to walk.

"it was said: _"Inform the others the time has come, the hour is near:_

 _Soon we will make our move."_

Scorpion's eyes went wide, then went back to neutral.

"it will be done. Pass it on."

The Shadow nodded and vanished.

No one saw of course they were too busy watching the non-sanctioned fight between Qrow and Winter.

(ten minutes earlier)

Gabriel was sitting in one of the local bars, well 'sitting' would imply he was _allowed_ there. He was sitting, but in the back where he couldn't be seen.

He was there collecting info on military.

Specifically; where they were keeping Roman Torchwick.

It is, until a figure stood up from the bar cross the street.

Gabriel saw him from out of the window he sat next to, looking around, namely up, he noticed why the man was leaving.

Winter Schnee was in Vale.

Ragnorok was going to _KILL_ her!

(at the time of the fight +5 minutes (+/-))

Slade was having a… unique time with Penny Polendina.

Weaver had told him to convey a message to her concerning her matches. That they were going as planned.

He was just returning from his meeting with her, when he heard a loud 'boom' sound from the direction of the dust ship platforms.

'the only important arrivals today are…'

Slade's eyes widened.

"Aaaooowwww… SSSHHHiiii-T!" he swore.

This was just perfect.

…

On a balcony overlooking the fight between Qrow and Winter: stood Weaver Spiderwick.

"*sigh* it was supposed to be simple:

Get Qrow and Winter to NOT cause a scene.

But no. They _just_ **_HAD_** to cause a scene." he said dryly.

He was standing with Nocternal and Weaper over-looking the fight below.

As the two fought on, weaver brought his hand to his ear and focused.

'would somebody please get Ozpin down here before things get worse-?'

Weaver's thoughts were cut off as it was at that moment that Winter chose to activate her semblance.

'-and things just got worse.'

They looked on as Qrow began to activate his weapon into it' second form.

But suddenly stopped.

Weaver frowned and followed to where he was looking, and smiled.

'oh he's good.' Weaver thought.

He looked at the two girls behind him.

"you two see to it things run smoothly.

I have business with a group of sneaky humans."

With that he was gone.

(after the scene in the courtyard)

…

In Ozpin's office Winter was pacing back and forth, when the elevator dinged, and doors opened, revealing Qrow, followed by Ozpin and Glynda.

She could contain her anger any longer.

"what were you thinking?"

She asked.

"if you were one of my men: I would have you shot!" Ironwood interjected.

Qrow, who was clearly not interested in the 'blame game', reached into his coat, pulled out a canteen, prepared to take a drink.

"if I was one of your men I'd shoot myself."

He stated dryly, taking a drink as Glynda walked in behind him.

"while I wouldn't _condone_ his behavior; retaliating like you did _certainly_ didn't help the situation."

"he was drunk-" winter protested. Only to be cut off by Glynda. "he's always drunk."

They all turned then to see Qrow chugging his canteen.

Ozpin was staring at him with a amazed expression. Before sighing and asking. "Qrow, why are you here?"

"you've been out of contact for weeks, you cant just go dark like that in the field!" ironwood cut in.

"I'm **NOT one** of your "special operatives" jimmy."

Qrow bit back.

"general."

Winter correct harshly.

"whatever." He said shot back, blowing her off.

"you sent me to collect intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you: our enemy is here!"

There was silence, then. "we know."

"OH! OH YOU KNOW! Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all in formed!"

"*sigh* Qrow-" ironwood started, but he didn't let him finish. "communication's a two-way street, pal."

Qrow pulled out his scroll. "ya see this. _That's the 'send' button."_

"they had reason to assume you'd been compromised."

Winter stated.

"and **_I_** have reason to assume you don't need to be here.

Seriously; who invited her?"

A moment of silence first, then, "Schnee we'll discuss this insident back on my ship."

"but sir-"

"winter. Leave."

Winter turned and saluted. "yes sir."

She turned and left, with Qrow winking to her on the way out.

Once alone, all eyes fell on Qrow.

"go on."

Ironwood said.

"your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. Their the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow said as he turned and walked away.

"we know."

Ironwood turned to Ozpin in confusion while Qrow turned to face him. His face displaying anger. "you know about the infiltrator, you know about them being here, and now you know about them being responsible for Autumn. So you tell me: exactly how do you know?"

Ozpin didn't say anything.

He didn't need to.

Weaver had chosen that moment to land silently behind Qrow.

"him." Ozpin nodded to weaver. Ironwood and Qrow turned and saw the cloaked form of weaver standing in front of him.

"who are you, kid"?

Weaver's eyes flicked to Ozpin. He nodded.

Weaver's tale unfolded before them.

By the end;

Both Qrow and Ironwood were dead pale

Qrow was sure he could never come to respect, or fear, someone as much as the figure before them.

Ironwood was shocked; someone willing to sacrifice _EVERYTHING_ for the sake of vengeance… and for peace, for a world that would see him dead after all he did came to light.

This, whatever he wanted to call himself, was truly one to be taken seriously.

A threat if ever there was one.

They spent a few more hours talking about it all: their plan, the aftermath… and everything else after.

They spoke of how weaver would "take care" of the infiltrators.

When Ozpin and the others heard of what he planned to do, there was some discord.

"you can't!" Ironwood protested.

"you would destroy everything on the continent!" Qrow ridiculed.

"it would be a catastrophe!" Glynda chided.

"it's the best way to get the point across."

"why? Why is it that you believe this is necessary?" she cried.

"because there isn't much scarier than a GIGANTIC CLUSTER OF FALLING OBJECT'S SMASHING INTO THE GROUND AT TERMINAL VELOCITY: THAT'S WHY!"

Weaver deadpanned loudly.

"it IS required; if victory is to be ours."

Ozpin's eyes met Qrow's, then Ironwood's, then Glynda's

"Perhaps there is another way."

"No. There's not. I know, I checked. Twice."

Both were opposed, but Weaver, they knew had given up much more than them; all for victory's sake.

After a moment of pause. Qrow turned and stormed from the room. Weaver let him pass. When he was out of the office, weaver looked at the remaining three.

"is he going to be trouble?" he asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "Qrow can be difficult sometimes. But his judgement is reliable." Weaver nodded in understanding. But still… If _did_ become a problem: …weaver did not come all this way; work so hard, and get so far; just to turn back now.

No matter what it took.

Ragnorok, pestilence and darken were sitting in the stands watching the next 4 on 4 match.

'poor Sun. I'd rather have to chew off my own junk than have _those_ for teammates.'

Pestilence thought.

"…wow." Ragnorok said sarcastically. As Neptune made his way to the water and placed his trident in it.

Although the effect did cause some raised eyebrows from the members of team SPDR.

They took more notice that team SSSN had won by the skin of their teeth.

In their eyes, team SSSN had lost.

They were all leaving the stadium, when a familiar pressure made it's way to Pestilence's mind.

He placed his hands on his head, faking a headache.

'what are your orders, sir?' he asked.

'you are to craft a blade using a new form of Dust.'

'how?'

'that is up to you. But needs to be able absorb aura in its rawest form.'

Pestilence mentally saluted.

'yes sir.'

With that the pressure was gone.

The others were walking him to their dorm.

"did he-?" pestilence started.

"no. it's routine at this point."

He nodded at Darken's logic.

They made their way back to their room.

That is, Until team RWBY spotted them.

"HHEEYY GUYS!" ruby cheered.

"it's great to see you again. It's been forever."

Yang beamed.

Ragnorok nudged yang with his arm. Very softly.

Yang winced in pain, as the strength was still enough to cause a good amount of damage.

"good to see ya too, firecracker!"

Ragnorok grinned broadly.

"so what are you guys doing?"

Darken stepped in there.

"we're just taking pestilence here to the dorm to lay down. Headache." He said, adding the last bit when they looked at him in question.

"maybe after you guys can meet ruby and my uncle?" (grammer?) yang asked.

Ragnorok held out his fist sounds good. See you around."

Weiss frowned. Something was off about these three. If she could just put her finger on it…

"oh yeah. We were hoping to introduce you to some of our friends'; team SNOW."

Team SPDR and SNOW both had to repress their initial shock. neither had expected this, although they should have.

Ragnorok was the first to respond, mostly because the others were preoccupied. Raising his right hand, he placed his pointer and middle finger on his temple, and massaged counter-clockwise (up, forward, down.), and scratched his stomach, then he yawned.

Scorpion understood. Raising his left hand to pick at his ear.

As they continued to make these odd gestures.

Darken, and Pestilence took up light conversation with the rest of team RWBY.

The entire time waiting for Ragnorok to finish.

Weiss asked what they were up to. Since they lost their first match team RWBY hadn't seen much of them.

Darken had just said they had been going over their teamwork, and formation. Ruby took that time to ask them to get food.

Before anyone could respond, Weaver walked up from behind his team.

"hello there." Weaver said coolly.

"hey Weaver. How are you doing?!" Ruby smiled.

Weaver's even smile sunk slightly. "Darken, why don't you get pestilence to the infirmary. That he looks like he's going to pass out from that headache of his."

Translation: 'get back to work; I will handle this.'

Darken nodded, and left.

"Ragnorok would you do me a solid and make sure that work on "the dime" in coming along nicely?"

Weaver asked.

Ragnorok nodded, turned and left.

Weaver smiled.

"hey ruby. How are you?"

Team RWBY looked at each other, they were all thinking the same thing:

'what was that all about?'

Weiss was the first to speak.

"We're doing fine. We just decided who was going to move on to the double's round."

Weaver's eyebrows lifted in fake interest.

"really? Who?" he asked.

"we voted for Weiss and yang. Will you be able make it?"

Blake asked.

Weaver placed his finger on his chin.

"hmm I'll try, but no promises."

Ruby pouted. "Aaww. Come on!" she pleaded. Weaver smiled sympathetically. "guess you'll have to see."

At Ruby's beam, Weaver looked to yang, and noticed her downcast look.

'odd.'

"you OK, Yang."

He asked.

Yang looked up surprised.

"oh nothing. It's just…"

Weaver looked at Yang with a concerned look.

"what?"

Yang sighed.

"my uncle Qrow told me told us to stay away from you. That you weren't who you said you weren't who you said you were."

Weaver nearly killed the lot of them right then and there. But he remembered he still needed them… for now.

Instead, he lifted his hand to Yang's face and activated another power as he looked into her eyes.

"yang. I promise you; all of you, I am who I say I am.

But need your help: what do you know?"

For one like Ozpin or Qrow. This would not have worked; team RWBY on the other hand...

They told him everything they knew; from him, his team, to Torchwick, to what was for dinner.

Not much of interest.

But he did make sure to leave a message for Qrow...

On yang's stomach.

He quickly took their memories of all that transpired.

Yang and Weiss were standing side by side ready for anything that came their way.

Ruby and Blake were in the stands.

Team GLDE were on guard as their enemy would strike soon: best be prepared.

Weaver was meeting with Ozpin and Ironwood.

When Qrow stormed in. **"YOU BASTARD!"**

He yelled. Drawing his blade and jumping a weaver bloodlust in his eyes.

Weaver was just as unfazed as always.

He quickly made two gestures: One for The Shadows in the walls to stay out of this.

The other, caused Qrow to be sent in to the ceiling.

As he made impact, Ozpin leapt to his feet. "Mr. Spiderwick cease you actions at once. As for you Qrow, I trust you have a good reason for attacking our good friend."

Qrow landed and stood. "this sick'o took advantage of my niece!"

Weaver stood calmly wee he was.

Ozpin turned to him. "is this true"?

Weaver just looked to Qrow as if he were a joke.

"maybe next time you won't kiss and tell any of my dirty secrets, and _I_ won't have play the "push push" game with your girls."

Qrow's blow would have killed Weaver right then and there;

Had ten figures not come out of the shadows and restrained him.

Swords blocking his attack while knives found the edge of his flesh.

"funny thing about those doors you meet behind: they're paper-thin. Those shadows you work in: _we_ ARE the shadows."

Qrow glared death at him, while Ozpin stared in surprised.

Weaver didn't care.

This was WAR!

If Qrow couldn't keep his girls out of his way:

He would lose more than just his sister to Weaver's "meddling".

Nothing but victory mattered anymore.

Weaver smiled and left leaving Qrow and Ozpin to talk about who was to "try out" for the part of "Fall Maiden"

Yang and Weiss had won!

Sure it had been by the skin of their teeth, but they had still won.

They had all gone out get a bite to eat, Ruby called it "victory food".

Ragnorok and pestilence had joined them as a distraction, while Darken and Weaver went to work…

In the Vault.

They worked until the elevator doors opened, at that.

Darken left; using his power over the Grimm to vanish into the ceiling.

Weaver quickly jumped to one of the pillars and vanished from sight using his semblance.

'forgive me, my dear. It was required.'

Weaver thought with the last speck of humanity he had left.

Weaver pulled from his thoughts when Pyrrha spoke up.

"… if this girl is ssoo important; why not tell everyone?"

Weaver fell silently to the ground, and appeared from around the pillar.

"because; it was necessary."

Startled. Pyrrha whirled around and came face to face with Weaver Spiderwick.

"what are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked.

Weaver looked over his left and his right shoulder. "I am here: because this girl: is my lover."

 **END**


	9. the start of it all!

(an: reason for the delay; I wanted to upload 2 chapters at once for the last parts, a kind of double feature.

that said; I hope you enjoy, and please, help me get better at writing: if you see an error or contradiction, please: LET. ME. KNOW.)

Chapter 9

Pyrrha stared in shock. "your lover?"

Weaver nodded.

Pyrrha blinked "how?"

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is wither or not your with us: so? Are you in, or are you out?"

Pyrrha looked down. Then whispered.

"I'll do it." She said.

"if you believe that this will help humanity; then I will become your fall maiden."

The others stared in shock. But Weaver just smiled.

'rook to 4F.'

"that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"it is. But I'm afraid its not that simple. Given Amber's condition you won't be able inherit her power naturally.

However; General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

Ironwood mentally gathered himself.

"for the past few years Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific stand point: how it works, what it's made of; how it can be used.

We made… significant strides, and we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"capture it: and cram it into something else…" here Qrow paused to glare.

"or in your case…"

Pyrrha looked down in confusion, before her head bolted up. "THAT'S-!" she started.

"classified." Ironwood responded, cutting her off.

"-wrong." She finished.

Glynda was already glaring at Ironwood.

"the feeling is mutual. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"-and these are indeed desperate times; we can't transfer ambers power to you. But we can give you what those powers are bound to:"

"her aura." Pyrrha said, a shiver making it's way up her spine.

"her life would become intertwined with yours, the question is: -" Ozpin trailed off and Qrow picked up where he left off.

"-what's that going to do to you?"

There was a pause.

"you have an important decision before you Ms. Nikos.

There is no guarantee this transfer will work, and there's no telling if you'll be the same person if it does.

I advise you take time to think on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal festival is over: we will need your answer."

There was a pause as Pyrrha turned to face Amber.

"the assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move, and there's no telling when their next move will be."

...

In hindsight; they should have known better.

Their deception was going too well; it was only a matter of time.

Weiss Schnee was on to them.

She had already looked into each of their histories', and had been asking questions about them all around beacon.

It was a good thing they had made those fake ID's.

They'd be in _deep_ trouble otherwise.

That said: she was able to pull up a lot.

Ghost-like figures, clade in all black that appeared out of nowhere, and then, like the dead bodies of the Grimm; vanished, without a trace.

Or, how team GLDE had acted recently.

Or how team SPDR had been acting for a while now.

It was too convenient.

No one had seen these… "ghosts" before the Vytal festival had begun, and they only seemed to appear around Weaver and his team.

Speaking of which; what was up with him. He and his team always wore those cloaks, what did they hide underneath them anyways?

'what is going on?' Weiss thought to herself.

She and her team sat at the ramen stand with team SSSN and JNPR. They had been talking about fights and match-ups for the finals.

Team JNPR electing Pyrrha, and team SSSN electing Sun.

"Weiss!" Ruby pouted, startling Weiss out of her thoughts.

"what!?"

"you been staring off into space for over an hour.

What's wrong?" yang asked.

Weiss looked around, everyone was looking at her.

She sighed. "ok, I've been thinking; what do we really know about Weaver and his team?"

Yang was confused.

"we know that he was raised in Mistreal, his mother died when he was young, and his father remarried another woman (important later). he went to heaven at age 9, and graduated at age 12, he trained for the remaining years, until he came to beacon, training in the wilds."

Yang said.

"Why? You think they're hiding something?" Blake cut in.

At Weiss's nod, Ruby snapped her fingers. "I know! We'll check out their room maybe we'll find answers there!"

Jaune looked on curiously what was Weiss talking about? "wait. You think Weaver and his team are up to something?"

"Weaver, his team, GLDE, SCLD, and even SNOW.

I've done some digging, those "ghosts" that people keep seeing? No one's seen them until the Vytal festival started."

After a few minutes of planning; RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN all left to the dorms, little did they know they were being watched by one the "Ghosts" Weiss was talking about.

Reaching into its armor, it pulled out a scroll, and snapped a photo of them.

It sent the picture to Weaver and Co., with it was a message: 'problem.'

The response was instant. 'give it a second…'

Just then, professor Port came in over the PA.

"Would all final contestants please make their way to the arena."

A message came through.

'there we are. stick with proto-call next time.'

The shadow watched as the group disbanded, as yang and Pyrrha made their way to the arena, and as ruby and the others headed to the stands to scream their support for their teammates and/or friends.

The shadow paced it's hand to it's ear and spoke.

It's deep, robotic-like voice a whisper, drowned out by the noise of the crowd.

'Otto, the first begins: status report.'

'chip: installed. Body: undergoing some minor upgrades, give me a day.'

'aye.'

Unlike the scroll; the shadow's radio/camera would work even without the CCT. The catch was that they had to be within the range of the target of the message.

If there were over two within range of each other, their individual range would be multiplied by that (#) number.

Weaver and Otto had worked long and hard to make it that way. It had been devised _long_ before they came to Beacon.

The shadow followed Ruby and others as they made their way to their seats, another would keep track of Yang and Pyrrha.

Right now; she needed watching.

Weaver, his team, team GLDE, SNOW, and SCLD were ready.

Large pieces of dust crystals lay in key areas throughout all of Vale under, or rather _inside,_ the guise of delivery trucks. Courtesy of Pestilence.

Ragnorok was scheduled to be near the tower at the time of "the play".

Darken was outside the Kingdoms walls, ready for horde that would inevitably crash against the walls,

and Weaver was in the midst of the stands; ready for the 'move' that would start it all.

Yang and Mercury were called to the arena.

The fight began.

Everything was going according to planned.

Then it happened.

As yang walked away, she saw Mercury run up from behind and preformed a flying kick right at her.

She acted quickly, and punched him right in the knee.

He fell.

But instead of being supported in her act of self-defense; atlas military rose up arms against her. "Yang Xiao Long! Stand down!" a voice shouted.

Despite her protests and pleas, they took her. it was then that she saw the footage.

Of _her_ attacking _Mercury…_

Confusion filed her, as her pleading eyes looked at the stadium filled with people, begging for an explanation.

There was none.

…

The Light was ready.

A few Grimm made it to the wall where Darken was ready and waiting to take control of them.

As more and more poured in darken caught an _excessive_ number of griffins, and Nevermore, big and small,

Weaver and Ozpin met in his office.

"you mean to tell me; that _this_ was planned?"

Ozpin's face held and expression of calm and indifference that his tone betrayed.

He was mildly irritated.

"of course it was planned. As you know, sometimes you must sacrifice a few pawns in order to get a Queen, or two."

Weaver retorted.

Ozpin frowned. "you play some dangerous games young one."

Weaver smiled.

"'dangerous' doesn't even BEGIN to describe what im doing; and DON'T call me 'young one', it's insulting."

"you must realize by now: to me, EVERYONE is young, Mr. Spiderwick."

"I'm not 'everyone', and I'm hardly like Blake Belladonna or Lei Ren. They are young to both of us."

"And what of Ruby?"

Weaver frowned. "please: to compare _ME_ to _them._ ha. Next you'll compare Glynda to the Grimm."

"in any case." Ozpin said bringing the discussion back the matter at hand.

"what do you plan on doing next?"

Weaver looked at Ozpin.

"wait until our enemy walks into the room."

Weaver smiled.

It was an evil smile, full of trickery and deception.

"and after that?"

Weaver's smile turned into a grin, his long, sharp, shinny-black teeth glinting in the light of the room.

 **"** **pull out the rug…"**

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

 **"** **and eat her alive!"**

His expression looked like that of a crazed animal.

'No.' Ozpin realized in shock, he now knew what Weaver Spiderwick was.

"I see. You will need time to prepare if this is your mission."

"nope not really."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Everything is already in motion. It's just a matter of time. The net is cast, now I just need to wait for our fish to come in."

Weaver stood to leave, but as the elevator doors opened, he turned.

"oh, and one more thing: that bit about those 'dangerous games' I play? **Whoever said they were games?** "

And with that, he was gone.

Ozpin looked down at his hand, and saw it was shaking.

This one was something to watch out for.

Just then, Ozpin felt something off to his left.

As he squinted; he picked up the slightest movement in the Shadows.

He recalled what Weaver had told him about the Shadows about them being capable of being like ghosts in the day, but at night: there were like darkness itself.

One second the 'thing' was there, the next it was gone.

The feeling left him a moment after.

With a shiver, a thought occurred to Ozpin. He hadn't seen anyone enter the office since Weaver had opened the door, and no one was with him then.

But if that was the case; how long had that figure been there?

An hour later Ozpin realized something even more unsettling:

The figure had been there for a while, _but how did it know his blindspot!_

Otto had been at work with "dime" since earlier last year, maybe longer.

The chip Weaver had given him had been from the subject of the operation.

An improved synthetic body.

Made up of platinum and titanium, and more.

It had taken this long to finish the skeleton, nerves and muscles.

He had been at a loss as to what to do about the skin.

In the end Weaver had been a genius, coming up with the idea to use fire dust to combine earth, and water dust into a material that was thin, tough, and "fleshy" enough to form a "layer" over the main body.

He had inserted the chip and was running a few last minute calibrations.

One thing was for sure:

Auto-Transferring an AI into different hardware from a distance, _while the subject was ceasing to function._ Was NOT easy!

Otto had _barely_ accomplished it at all, and he had control over machines for Blood sake's!

The fact he had gotten it done on time…

It was this reason Otto came to the conclusion there was a God. There was no other way he would have been able to get all of this done without divine intervention.

He was just wrapping up when he heard someone enter the room.

"well?" Weaver asked.

"be done tonight. Leave."

Weaver left.

The way Otto had spoken to him only ever happened when he was "In The Zone".

He couldn't help it.

Weaver didn't care anyway; so long as all pieces did their jobs, they could speak however they liked.

Once "the quarters" fell, the transfer to dime would be instantaneous.

Team SPRD were gathered in their dorm in a circle.

Pestilence sat on the bed, darken, the floor, while

Ragnorok was sitting by the door.

Weaver sat in his web in the upper left-hand corner of the room.

They had been discussing the day's events.

Including Yang's "mix-up".

"team RWBY seems pretty shaken up over all this. They might be broken as tools."

Pestilence said evenly.

"it matters not: they are part of the sacrifice."

"is that really necessary?"

"Of course it is necessary. It is why EVERYTHING: EVERY LAST LITTLE THING, EVERY SINGLE TINY MIRCOSCOPIC LITTLE THING MUST GO according to plan."

Weaver rattled off.

…

Blake had been thinking on what Weiss had proposed about team SPDR and had decided she would ask Professor Ozpin himself.

Upon entering, with Ozpin's permission of course, she noticed two other men talking with him.

One wore an Atlas military uniform. With a white glove over his left hand. A piece of gadgetry over his right brow, and a white glove over his right hand.

The other looked somewhat disheveled.

A white dress shirt unbuttoned, with a thick gray streak down the middle. On his back, he wore a reddish cape that looked like it had been in more fights than the man himself did.

Blake felt- no, the tension in the air was _so_ thick, Blake could _see_ it!

Looking around; Blake heard Ozpin call her name.

She looked up.

"uhm. Y-you said I could come up?"

Ozpin nodded.

Putting on a strong face, Blake continued.

"I want access to team SPDR's room."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"why would you want into another student's room?"

He asked.

Blake's bow twitched as she flicked her ear in annoyance.

"I believe they're up to something bad."

Ozpin leaned forward as Qrow and Ironwood shared a look.

"like what?"

Ozpin asked.

Blake had begun to look nervous.

"I um, I don't really know, my teammate was the one to bring it up; she thinks they're up to something."

"and which team member would that be?"

"Weiss."

Blake said instantly.

Ozpin nodded.

"well then, Ms. Belladonna, if there is a conspiracy set in motion; we will handle it."

Blake looked unsure, but nodded.

"yes professor."

With that she left.

Ozpin looked from Qrow to his friend James, to his newest partner; Weaver Spiderwick.

"well?"

Ozpin asked as Weaver crawled down from the ceiling.

"well what? She's one girl, of one team, my Shadows are always following her team."

Qrow smirked. "that may be; but my girls were trained to become huntresses, they'll find out what you're doing."

Weaver looked at Qrow.

"ley me make this clear: your girls were trained to be hunters of the Grimm; NOT of man.

My team, my shadows: we're the Man-hunters, and no man escapes the Man-hunters!"

Qrow smirked. "they're not men."

Without missing a beat: Weaver fired back.

"correct they are woMEN; women are huMAN; close enough that there is no GREAT difference."

Qrow's smirk turned into a glare.

"be at ease; so long as your girls do not interfere; their lives will be spared."

Weaver said to Qrow, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

 _'_ _The time has come: the hour is near.'_

(the next day)

Ruby sat in the front row, ready to enjoy another fight. That is, until she saw none other than Emerald sitting in the stands across from her.

"Emerald's _here_?"

She wondered out loud.

That struck a chord with ruby.

Standing she began to wander towards around the stadium,

soon finding herself in an unknown corridor.

When out of nowhere; Mercury Black stepped into her path.

"Mercury?"

But mercury said nothing, as professor port made the announcement for the next fight. Ruby looked up and to her right.

"it looks like our first contender is: Penny Polendina from Atlas!" Ruby looked at Mercury

"what are you doing"?

"and it looks like her opponent will be: Pyrrha Nikos from beacon!"

Ruby was silent for a time; when it suddenly dawned on her.

"no."

Ruby whispered in horror.

"oohh. Polarity vs. metal."

Here mercury sucked air in-between his teeth. "that could be bad."

In the arena, Penny faced off with Pyrrha.

"Sal-u-tations Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha said nothing.

"it's an honor to finally meet you."

Pyrrha seemed a bit out of it. As she wasn't saying anything.

Oobleck began the countdown.

"3…

2…

1…

BEGIN!"

As the fight in the arena was being broadcast, Ruby and Mercury were below.

"show time." Mercury said.

Mercury started at Ruby and both began fainting each other, until ruby used her semblance to bomb rush Mercury.

Mercury was ready for her though and kicked twice in rapid succession, stopping her and sending her back.

Ruby landed hard on her back and rolled to her side.

Reaching for her scroll, ruby attempted to call for her weapon, and to alert her friends on her scroll.

But Mercury would have none of that, and sent a shot at her, destroying her scroll.

Ruby looked at Mercury.

"let's just keep this between us friends."

Back in the arena, Pyrrha and penny were clashing like the titans. The action was so fast, that Jaune had trouble keeping track. The fight had been going on for a while now.

When Pyrrha lost her sword and shield at the hands or Penny, some thought it was over. But Pyrrha surprised everyone by calling both back to her with her semblance and deflected Penny's last attack.

Penny pulled all 8 of her swords behind her.

That was when Emerald struck.

Using her semblance, she manipulated Pyrrha's perception to make her believe there were dozens – hundreds – of swords.

Penny threw the swords, and Pyrrha threw out a blast of her semblance, knocking them back.

But as the swords flew back, the strings got caught on penny's arms and waist, and were tightened.

The effect was nearly instant: as penny was torn in half, it happened.

There was chaos, chaos everywhere.

As most just sat there, stunned.

Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port tried to have the feed cut.

When suddenly:

A red screen with the icon of a black queen appeared.

" _this was NOT a tragedy, this was NOT an accident; this is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, YOUR CHILREN, to men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality, nothing more than men._

 _Our academies headmaster's wield power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both._

 _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here: one nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil._

 _What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl, I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference._

 _And what; I ask you is Ozpin teaching his students; first a dismemberment, now this!?_

 _Huntsman and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither;_

 _Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas, in the tournament, would help people forget his_ colossal _failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets._

 _Or perhaps,_ this _was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces-_ "

At that moment the announcement was cut short as the sound of electrical interference blasted over the PA system.

It was like white noise and the sound you heard on a dust (air) plane mixed together.

And then; a new voice sounded out throughout the PA system.

It was Weaver.

"CHANGE IN PLANS, LADS! WE. MOVE. NOW!"

END


	10. A Cinder FALLS

Chapter 10

Previously:

It was Weaver.

"CHANGE IN PLANS, LADS! WE. MOVE. NOW!"

A chorus of cheers erupted through-out the arena.

As figures garbed in all black armor, from head to toe, scattered throughout the stadium, and later; all of Vale.

Weaver turned.

"HOUST OURS COLORS MR. ORDERS."

He yelled to Otto, who was above him, on his left.

"with pleasure captain. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEEEEE!"

The figure ran to the control system, laughing like a maniac and the next thing everyone knew, in place of the red screen and black Queen, stood a White King with a Green background.

The figures in black began running amuck, killing any Grimm or white fang they came across, for every one that died; 10 more filled the void.

Nocternal stood atop the CCT, laughing, a look of pride and joy on her face. She was soon joined by Weaper; she was bloody from the countless white fang members she had killed.

Ragnorok stood ready at the bottom of the tower, the white fang approached.

That when Weaver spoke over their headsets they had dawned that morning.

'I'm inbound from Vytal, no one gets passed.'

'sir.'

A smile on his face. Ragnorok noticed team CFVY, SSSN and so on enter the scene as he began his game.

As the battle for beacon began Ragnorok killed hundreds upon hundreds.

He couldn't help laughing as white fang members, androids and Grimm alike fell to him.  
he was having so much fun; he almost missed Pestilence notifying him about him making his way to where he knew his target to be.

Pestilence dashed past opponents of all sorts.

Grimm, white fang, even a few other that were marked for death: Junior, the chainsaw major, Adam's second in command. Many passed him, but he had very particular target.

As he neared his enemy. he paused, as he saw Adam Taurus take the head of Blake, that was when he saw her holding yang in her arms.

Despite everything, Pestilence smiled and tore off the cloak that all members of The Light wore.

As Adam made to follow, pestilence turned to dust and traversed the distance, going right through Adam with a "guess who", and covering his back with dust, and appearing in front of him, his frog/toad-like features displayed.

Green skin shinning in the fire's light, webbed fingers lose at his sides, as gravity and earth dust played out of his hand and around his fingers.

"come on."

He said with a smile.

Adam growled and attacked.

Pestilence snapped his fingers and the dust on the bull's back exploded, sending him stumbling forward, right into his rising knee. Adam landed on his back, pestilence didn't let up.

He sprayed ice and lighting dust right at him.

But Adam drew his blade and absorbed the dust into his blade.

Pestilence stopped. 'shit.' He thought.

He jumped back, over 10 feet in the air, and stuck to the wall, barely dodging the attack that continued into cutting clean through the wall.

As the fight continued. Pestilence kept up a persistence of hit and run attacks.

Adam blocked and countered. But pestilence's ability to turn any part of his body to any kind of dust was proving to be difficult.

Putting his weapon to his side, Adam asked pestilence.

"why are we fighting? We are both of the same kind, you and I; we've both experienced the same kind of pain from the humans; join us."

The response was a bolt of lightning striking his back.

Adam whirled around, a but saw nothing.

All of the sudden; he was struck by a multitude of simultaneous attacks from all sides.

Followed by total, and complete blackness.

As Ruby ran through the door back into the arena. She saw her friend Penny Polendina, lying in pieces on the arena floor, Pyrrha standing a few meters or so from her.

A look of shock and horror on her face.

That was when she fell to her knees, and began to cry.

She heard Mercury follow her out, and heard the voice of Ella Canus come from behind her.

Turning her head, Ruby Rose saw Mercury aim a kick at Ella's head, just as she tilted her head as she pulled a knife and made an upwards cut a Mercury's arm that was sticking out, taking his arm clean off.

Ruby stared at the blood gushing out of the wound, even as Mercury fell to the ground, screaming.

Ella circled behind him, and, grabbing his neck, slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out.

Looking up, Ella made a face at ruby, as if to ask:

" _the hell are you still here for?"_

Ruby turned back to her friend only to see a Nevermore coming right at Pyrrha.

Acting on instinct; she ran forward, grabbing one of penny's swords she ran to save her friend.

As she ran, she heard ella talking to someone on the other end of what she thought was a scroll.

Upon stabbing the blade in the Nevermore's gut,

Ruby's emotions were running on high.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, not believing it.

"LEAVE HER ALONE-"

She didn't get far in her message as a _GIGANTIC_ black hand impaled the bird through it's gut.

All the huntsmen and huntresses in the area stared, as Darken withdrew his MASSIVELY over grown hand from the Grimm's body.

"I would recommend you all clear the arena, **NOW."**

That was when at least twenty Griffins landed on the arena's walls.

Everyone called in their weapons, as they landed, and Ruby asked for Suns scroll,

Darken held his hand out, palm down, and as he made it a fist, he turned it upwards, and brought it up.

3 full-grown Creeps came out of the ground,

Everyone stared.

Darken turned to Ella.

"I need to get moving.

Ill take this, just get them out if here."

She nodded.

He crossed his arms, almost like he was hugging himself.

Then, he threw his arms out, and long, black tendrils came flying out of his body.

Every, single, one, hit a Grimm, once it was grabbed, the appendage sucked it into his body.

It was over in seconds.

Darken smiled, sprouted wings and took to the skies.

…

As destruction rained across all of Vale, Emerald ran through the streets, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for these people.

 _'_ _this could be me.'_

She thought, as she saw a beowolf beak into a house, where the people inside screamed.

She was broken out of her musings, when a skeleton's hand broke through the ground and grabbed her ankle.

"didn't think I'd just let you run on by, did you?"

A man's voice said.

Emerald tried to look up, but more skeletal hands popped out of the ground, grabbing at her.

Emerald was soon pinned to the ground.

Held by the dead's' icy grip.

"it a pity you chose this path, you could have been a great asset to us."

He almost sounded sad.

"but you made your chose"

Here he showed himself.

He wore a dark, fitted suit, the kind that swallowed all light in the vicinity.

A long dark trench coat clung to his ankles in tatters. Emerald would have thought he was an aristocrat if not for the black leather gloves… and the fact that he looked like he was a cancer patient with his sullen check bones, bald head, and dark grey skin.

So yeah: not an aristocrat.

Emerald watched as the man pulled out a large two-handed scythe with one hand.

Emerald's eyes went wide with fear.

"please, wai-"

He didn't wait,

He swung.

Her head fell.

Gabriel had succeeded, it was on to the tower now.

Lee and Leo were the only ones of The Light to be teamed up for a 2-on-2, with Juniors girls.

While Coal fought with the man himself,

They were to keep the girls distracted.

They were in agreement; this was going to suck.

They got to the place where Junior was said to be hiding.

Lee pulled out a pair of gloves.

They were made from steel and cloth.

Lee was one of the non-dust-users in The Light,

He preferred to use his aura and semblance.

Leo, on the other hand, pulled out two knives.

Their blades were black, the grips, were red.

They were plain weapons, Leo liked it that way.

They were entering the club where they knew Junior would be.

They were right.

As they continued down into the club, they heard the sounds of battle.

Gun fire sounded off constantly,

The sounds of the dying were everywhere.

They crept through the door and observed the fight.

Their jobs were to wait for Melanie and Miltia to arrive.

Then kill them.

They waited for a few minutes.

Then, they saw them, the two girls were approaching Coal from behind, ready to attack him from behind.

That was when they made their move, Leo active his power and crept up behind the girl in white.

While Lee leapt at the girl in red, swinging at her head with all his might.

Neither saw it coming, the one in red was shot clean across the room from the blow that lee had given her.

As she slammed into the wall, her head crashed into the wall at an angle; breaking her neck, killing her instantly.

Leo, meanwhile, had snuck up behind the one in white, and stabbed her repeatedly in the back of the neck,

Even as she died, she called out to her sister.

"Miltia, no…"

Then she was gone.

Leo dropped her to the ground with a _THUMP_.

"goodnight."

He said, his voice deadly calm.

Walking up to his brother, he held up his right arm.

His brother raised his own right arm.

They crossed them.

"Bros before hoes."

Lee said, a broad smile on his face.

"here here."

Leo said, a small smile on his own.

They turned in time to see Coal walk out of the wreckage of his and juniors fight.

"getting acquainted with the locals, eh Sev?"

Coal Seven never missed a beat.

"that was fun."

He said with a psychotic look on his face, complete with a bloody smile.

"let's move."

Coal said, his arm morphing back from a minigun, into a hand.

Together they left the club.

Ragnorok had never felt so GREAT; NEVER in his life had he felt so high.

The androids had turned as they knew they would.

Weaver had decided to _let_ Ragnorok to have some fun, so he kept Otto from tampering with that bit of _her_ plan.

As everyone watched, Ragnorok mercilessly slaughtered ALL in his path: White fang, Grimm, and androids alike, fell to his strength.

As team SSSN, CFVY, and JNPR fought off one of the paladins,

Ragnorok was killing five… with ease.

That was when Coco called on Velvet, stepping forward, and began to tear it apart.

But before she could finish it with Coco's own weapon;

Ragnorok turned his blade into it's 3rd and final mode:

A Gatling laser.

He fired it right at the thing, killing it instantly.

It turned back into a sword, and he used it to cut another Paladin clean in half.

"how did you-"

She tried to ask.

"we lied."

Ragnorok said.

Seeing the confused look on everyone's face; he elaborated.

"team SPDR, GLDE, SCLD, and SNOW. Were all part of a conspiracy against an enemy of Ozpin's, the fact is; our semblances, our weapons, personal history and personalities, were lies. my power is not of super strength; it's the power to _control aura!"_ pestilence, you call him Prog: has control over Dust, his body makes it, and turns into it. Remember darken? Well he came control the Grimm as well as spawn them!"

As Ragnorok went off, everyone stared as on at him…

Or rather what was behind him.

An ear scattering ROAR, caught his attention.

As Ragnorok spun on his heel, he saw what had drawn their attention.

Mount Glenn Exploded and out of it; came a Dragon.

Ragnorok's hand went to his ear.

This was bad.

 ** _"_** ** _DARKEN! IT'S HERE!"_**

Ragnorok spoke loudly, but it was his tone that gave away how grave things were.

Darken's voice came over the headset.

Ironwood knew Weaver was hiding something, now he knew what.

Weaver's teammate, Darken was currently leading a murder of Nevermore against his ships,

The irony wasn't lost on him.

Normally he would be ready for destroying the Grimm without hesitation,

But considering how he was _riding_ on one of said Grimm, _and_ the fact that, for now,

the skies were filled with enemy ships; he'd withhold for now.

Ironwood was Darken put his hand to his ear and shout.

"I GOT IT COVERED, GIVE ME SUPPRESSING FIRE!"

Darken yelled.

Ironwood was about to ask what he was talking about when Darken spoke to him.

"I'm going to send my Grimm to help to take back your ship." Here his tone changed.

 **"** **I have business with the spawn."**

Ironwood had no time to ask, next time he knew he was dive-bombing his ship's deck.

Darken stood atop a Griffin that was the size of a full grown Nevermore.

He was ready.

As the Dragon approached, he straitened.

He gave off a primal roar, one that was equal parts terrifying and earth-shattering

The Dragon screeched back at him.

It charged at him, and he charged back.

Upon collision, Darken jumped off of his mounts back and onto the Dragons.

He grabbed at its wings as they came by, but even as he grabbed them; it's tail whipped up and sliced into his back, but he didn't wince or cry out. He used to pain to fuel his power in pulling the wings of the creature _clean off its body._

As he, the Griffin, and the Dragon fell.

Darken managed to yell into his headset mic.

 **"** **the problem has been dealt with."**

Darken said as he absorbed the last of the dragon into his body, and slammed into the ground.

Ironwood crashed onto the deck with a _THUD!_

Standing, he noticed he wasn't the only one on the deck.

He stood there as the one he would soon learn to call Slade, fighting against Roman Torchwick and his sidekick Neo.

Slade wielded twin pistols, that he utilized with amazing skill.

Ironwood knew he was full of it; this boy was unnatural in his skill.

The side-arms were semi-automatic.

As Slade fired them off, Neo vaulted over Roman's back and blocked them.

The moment she did, Slade ran forward.

Twin swords replacing the guns, and the melee began.

As the fight progressed it became apparent Slade was more than a match for Roman and Neo.

Ironwood was reticent to admit that the boy was probably skilled enough that he could bring even winter to her knees.

The one he would come to know as Slade, was _clearly_ holding back against the two.

Then, out of nowhere, he jumped back, out of the melee.

He brought his hand to his ear, like darken had done, and spoke.

"are you in position?"

A muffled and static reply followed.

"Copy that."

Slade took his hand away, and jumped back in to the fray.

This time: it was on.

Slade was serious.

In mere seconds; he had grabbed Neo by the hair and threw her clean over the edge of the ship her trench coat trailing behind her. "NEO!" Roman yelled.

Then it was him and Slade.

Neither Slade or Ironwood knew how Roman had gotten Slade on his back, but once he had, he began talking.

"I may not be a gambling man; but even I know there some bets you just don't take-"

Torchwick got no further,

Partly because ironwood took that moment to interfere in the fight; by firing a shot a Roman with his revolver. But mostly because Slade had grabbed Roman's leg; and it was obliterated.

He fell to the ground in pain, screaming at the loss of his leg.

Slade stood, pulled out a broad sword, and cut off his head.

Ironwood joined him a few seconds later.

"you did good work young man. Perhaps you would be interested in working for me? When all of this is over, that is."

Slade gave a small smile.

"it may be a while till she falls; but when she does; I think I will."

Ironwood looked at him.

"what do you mean: "'till she falls'"?"

Slade grinned. "you'll see."

Devinchi and Desmond had been heading to the rendezvous point they had, at one point, scheduled with Slade.

Unfortunately; the two brothers had been interrupted…

By the White Fang Lieutenant.

Ok, not _EXXACTLY_ according to plan, but this could work.

They looked at each other.

The message was clear.

'Lure, trap and kill.'  
both turned, and ran to the LZ.

Firing off shot after shot, Desmond looked at Devinchi and nodded.

'he's mine.'

Devinchi took off, leaving Desmond behind to finish the 1st half of their job:

Killing the lieutenant.

As he began hunting their prey; Devinchi began to draw out weapons, of all kinds, on a pad of paper.

The pad had been a gift from Weaver when Devinchi had found his semblance.

He had drawn hundreds of things on it.

Swords, guns, grenades, spears, even clones of himself from time to time.

Devinchi had drawn a set of armor for everyone in The Light and The Shadow. The black armor had been him, his design.

Oh Weaver had requested it of course; but he was the maker none the less.

Devinchi heard Slade's voice come over the headset.

"are you in position?"

"I am prepared." Was his reply.

40 seconds later, Devinchi saw, or rather heard, Neo falling from the sky.

Acting quickly; he stowed his Mont Blanc Starwalker, and pulled out his weapon: a pen capable of turning into a throwing knife, sword or spear.

He snapped his pad shut, and it turned into a shield.

As Neo fell, Devinchi turned the pen into its throwing knife setting, and threw it as far as he could.

It hit her dead in the posterior cruciate ligament

'bullseye.' He thought.

As she flailed around in pain, Devinchi couldn't help the flips his heart was doing.

He had long attained a passion for inflicting pain; mostly the act of making his enemies bleed.

This worked extraordinarily well with his brother's semblance controlling the blood in his opponents' veins.

Devinchi pulled out another pen and turned it into a spear.

Grabbing hold, he hoisted it back, ready to throw.

When Neo was close to the ground; he launched the spear.

It spiraled, and caught Neo by the coat, carrying her into the wall.

There she hung upside down, helpless.

Devinchi laughed. This was almost too easy.

Pulling out his pad; he drew a steel glove, and it appeared before him.

Putting it on, Devinchi looked up.

Their eyes met.

There was fear on her face.

He smiled.

"no need to fear my dear; I'm not going to kill you"

Neo's face calmed, somewhat, until Devinchi finished his sentence.

"that privilege goes to my boss, he wishes to have a more: ah, _theatrical performance._ "

"please… please merc-"

He punched her in the jaw, knocking her out.

Desmond jumped into the air and watched, from his perch, as his brother headed toward to rendezvous point.

Desmond closed his eyes. 'no time for worry, Dev is too good to let that ice-cream girl stop him.'

He opened his eyes, and dropped onto his adversary's back.

Pulling out his weapon, Desmond began making small cuts in his enemy's back and shoulders.

Soon he was ready.

He jumped off, and to the side, as the lieutenant rocketed by him.

Desmond turned his trident into its scythe mode and cut at the back of the lieutenant's knees, causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

Desmond, having followed through with the swing, came around with the scythe, and stabbed him through the side; clean through his right side and out the left.

The lieutenant died quickly, all things considered; he _had_ gone easy on the faunas after all.

As had they all.

Ragnorok had gone overboard, he knew it, this time he had enjoyed the battle and bloodshed so much;

 _He actually jizzed himself._

No one noticed of course, they didn't know him _that_ well.

He had just been joined by pestilence and Darken about an hour ago. Leo, lee, Coal Ella and Gabriel had arrived about 10, or so, minutes ago. In contrast, team SNOW, excluding Scorpion, had been near the tower the intire time.

All eyes were on Weaver.

The man himself was using his spider legs to run faster than any human could, towards his goal.

Weaver was close now _soo close_ to achieving his goal.

Weaver saw the tower and felt the _ping_ that told him that his power was ready.

Weaver decided against using his teleportation, instead vying to use his phasing power instead.

Running towards the tower weaver noticed Coco and Sun try and get in his way, attempting to stop him.

'no. you. DON'T!' he mentally shouted.

He crossed his arms and back handed both of them away without so much as breaking his stride.

'the hell-'

'-was that?' they thought.

Weaver shoved his legs into the ground, launching him into the air.

Coming down; he phased right through the ground.

Weaver arrived in the Vault, just to the left of Amber's pod,

Just in time to see an arrow pierce her chest.

It wasn't like they said.

There was no slow motion, there was no last words she had for him.

In that instant: Weaver lost **_EVERYTHING._**

 ** _"_** ** _NNOOO!"_**

He screamed, as the lights went out and everything went dark.

Just before Cinder or Ozpin could make the first move;

Weaver's leg found cinder right in the stomach.

She was shot clean through the ceiling, the hole was big enough for weaver to fit his body through, which he did with no hesitation.

On the surface; Coco and the others were holding a wall of Grimm off from the tower.

When out of nowhere a girl came flying out of the ground. Her limp body landed right next to the grimm; but before they could take a sniff:

Two spider legs came out of the hole.

Two followed by three, three followed by four, followed by six, and before they knew it, Weaver Spiderwick stood before them. walking towards the girl, Weaver waved his hand at the Grimm, destroying them all.

 ** _"_** ** _I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_**

Weaver was in front of her now.

He delivered an earth-shattering upper-cut to Cinder's jaw that was so hard she was shot into the sky like someone had teleported her _far_ above the top of the tower.

Weaver was next to her in a second. With a single punch; he sent her flying so far, that they couldn't see her anymore.

Cinder crashed down in none other than the remains of the city known as Mount Glenn.

She started to stand, but before she could;

Weaver blasted her off of her feet!

As She crashed into a building, and weaver pulled her out of it, only to smash her into it again.

He repeated the process a several more times before pulling her out one last time and threw her down the street.

Teleporting to her, he grabbed her hair and swung her like a full plastic bag.

Left, right, left, right

left, right, left, right.

Again and again; she slammed into the pavement.

Her face was bloody and broken, when finally; he slammed her into a building, or rather _through_ it.

He teleported onto the other side, and held his fist behind him, as she came fourth, he threw his fist up over his head, and down on her.

She crashed into the ground. Hard.

Bending over; weaver grabbed her by her shoulder, his fingers piercing her flesh like it was bread, and used it to pick her up off the ground.

 ** _"_** ** _you are going to die!"_**

He said evily he reached up to her face and tore out her right eye, then he smashed her into the ground and kicking her in her ribs sending her at least a few yards in that direction.

But he wasn't finished yet.

Activating his weapons 'whip' function, he used it to grab her by the neck and yanked it back towards him, hard.

When she was close; he brought his palm forward in a thrust, smashing her in the face and pulled her back further then bringing her head to the ground again.

He brought his teeth to her other shoulder, and sunk his jaws fully into her neck, as deep as they would go, up to his gums.

Blood spurted everywhere.

Her screams of agony were like the sweetest music to his ears, her blood was sweeter than Nestle: coffee mate on his lips.

He took a bite and swallowed.

Laughing joyously, Weaver bent over and grabbed her by the neck, and teleported.

Appearing on the roof of a structure.

Weaver let go of her neck and threw her on to her back.

Stepping on to her groin, he formed two rods out of ashes, using her semblance, and impaled her through the elbows on either arm, the same with her legs, pinning her to the rooftop. Finally; he pulled out a white Crystal and placed it in her mouth like a gag. Then he placed his hand onto her head, his palm covering her eyes, after about 10 seconds, she began to scream and flail. He released her.

With that done, he stepped back.

And began to rise in to the air.

Once he was high enough that he couldn't be seen by her.

By now The Shadows were high up enough so that their broadcast would show him do as he had planned:

He rose his fists above his head, like he was giving praise.

And high above their heads; all of Remnant, watched in shock and horror, as Weaver Spiderwick.

Dropped the moon from above, on Cinder Fall.

As pieces of the rock came into orbit it struck one of the buildings nearby.

Soon, more and more rocks, of all shapes and sizes, came hurdling out of the sky directly upon the ruins.

Finally, all the shards of the moon, were gone.

And the earth began to shake, _violently._

As the full body of the moon itself:

CAME CRASHING DOWN UPON THE WORLD OF REMNANT!

When it was done; weaver came back to the ground,

the rage curdling inside.

He was breathing hard, but not out of exhaustion.

Out of the distance, several figures began to appear.

It wasn't long

Before they spread out and surrounded weaver.

But they didn't attack.

Weaver approached cinders body.

A frown replacing the psychotic smile on his face.

"oh, so your still alive. Huh?"

He reached down, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

"they're wrong, you know?"

Cinder, through the pain, gave him a confused look that was mixed with fear and anger.

Weaver elaborated.

"Salem and Ozpin. You were there for their 'discussion' were you not:?"

He laughed.

"They spoke of victory. She said 'there will be no victory in strength.' Implying that she is strongest.

Ozpin believes that "'victory is in the simpler things' that she has long forgotten, things that require a smaller, more honest soul one off which being Ruby.

Well I tell you a secret: victory is in neither strength nor in the smaller more honest soul; Victory is in the SACRIFICE one makes to get it.

 _that_ is strength, _that_ is power: it is also something _she_ will _NEVER_ understand, but I don't expect you to know her that well, not many know her better than me." Understanding dawned upon her face.

"you-"

But before she could finish, Weaver smiled, pulled her back, and slammed her into the ground, and with his foot, flipped her over onto her stomach (she was on her back).

She got to her knees, and as the figures circled, cameras in hand, broad casting throughout all of Remnant.

Weaver began to speak. His voice sounded like a thousand voices speaking at once.

 ** _"_** ** _Form your armies, dream your dreams, make your plans and plot your schemes:_**

 ** _Send your fighters, one and all…_**

 ** _Then in battle,_** **"** here Weaver raised his hands. " ** _watch."_** Clenching his fists, he made long, black spear, with a white dust crystal on one end. ** _"Them."_** he reared back. **_"FALL!"_**

And STABBED THE GIRL THROUGH THE HEART.

The white crystal in her mouth soon filled with an amber-colored liquid-like substance. Once it was filled, he took it from her mouth. Opening his own, and tilting his head back, he dropped it into his mouth.

Upon swallowing it, he closed his eyes, and after a pause, opened them again:

The whites were a jet black, and his eyes were mismatched. One was a bright golden color and the other was a shining, silver. he pointed at the camera in front of him and spoke. ( **AN:** this will be a long rant here.)

 ** _"_** ** _well? does it feel good, knowing you tried. Knowing that all that remains, is the slow, cold, cruel death. Of tools that will all die in pain. How does it feel, knowing your efforts have fail. All that you've built will be torn, down- all the hope of the people prevailed. Sent your champions, they will fail. Legends and heroes may crumble and fall, but you will not prevail. When allied together, a threat men display. Divide them with doubt; it could all wash away. One spark can incite their hope And ignite the hearts of their weary souls: you'll try to extinguish their flame!_**

 ** _It was you, who ended their lives, made it to all wash away, with your dark, sick, CRUEL design, that convinced the could be slain._**

 ** _HAVE. YOU. NO. SHAME? Signing her up for your war, trained her to fight what she CAN'T beat, hers is the one you'll pay for. Sacrifice them for your needs._**

 ** _Sacrifice them for your needs, for we are coming, the end drawing near, you'll regret your deeds. Legends And fairytales scattered in time._**

 ** _We have to keep them wrapped up in a lie!_**

 ** _We're not children to mislead, I'LL WATCH AS YOU BLEED._**

 ** _STRENGTH MAY YET BRING VICTORY!_**

 ** _Divide them._**

 ** _Tear them apart. Sever their trust, it will strangle their heart._**

 ** _Inside them._**

 ** _Plant seeds of doubt;_**

 ** _Hope may be smothered, but it will not matter._**

 ** _HATRED AND DOUBT; WILL WITHER AND DROWNED._**

 ** _friendships aline while allegiances rise._**

 ** _THE TASTE WILL BE SWEET WHEN WE GET WHAT WE'VE_**

 ** _EARNED, AS WE WATCH. YOU. BBBUUURRRNNN!"_**

With those final words, Weaver's surroundings erupted in flames as everything around him burned.

The feed cut as Weaver Spiderwick turned and walked away, heading back to beacon.

END!

 **(an: it's not over yet...)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ragnarok, Pestilence, Darken, Gabriel, Lee, Desmond, Ella, Slade, Cole, Leo, Devinchi, Scorpion, Nocternal, Otto, and Weaper, all The Shadows, as well as teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CVFY and so on: Were all fighting for their lives.

As the Grimm continued to advance. Out of the corner of his eye, Ragnorok spotted Qrow and Glynda making their way towards them. Ragnarok was brought out of his reverie when he saw none other that Professor Ozpin enter the fray; With the swing of his cane, dozens of the Grimm were destroyed.  
Ragnarok found himself impressed by Ozpin's efficiency. 'not just the power his uses, but the way he fights. He is defensive, and draws his enemies in; then he wipes then out with his weapon; not one swing is wasted.'  
Somewhere through the entire fight, Ragnorok took notice that many of the teams had begun to slow, several showed signs their aura being depleted. Ragnarok knew it was time for the Trump card: Turning to his Brothers, he bellowed above the noise;

"BUY ME 30 SECONDS!" Pestilence, Darken, team SNOW, GLDE, and SCLD moved to cover their teammate, as he prepared his ace, most of them HAD, in fact, seen his true power before, they knew what was coming.

Ragnarok placed his swords on his back, and placed his arms to his side. He began to chant out loud: " **SO take this burning heart, LIGHT the fire, let the passion BURN!"** As he spoke, Ragnorok's body began to give off pure white light, and as he finished the chant, the light exploded upwards. There was no doubt the whole world could see it. As the light shined, it began to take on the shape of an ethereal man.  
( **an:** Naruto: Madara's complete Susanoo (to which I don't own the rights to.))  
The man wore no shirt, but a Egyptian-style clothing and skirt. It was Bald, and It's eyes were a Golden hue. It had four arms, in which, the right upper arm held a broadsword that stretched out to the very outskirts of Vale, an easy 10 miles long! The upper left carried a two handed scythe, the blade was similar to Qrow's in design. In the lower left, was carried a shield, the size of the things chest. The lower right held a fuma shuriken (Naruto: mizuki's throwing weapon)

In side of the ethereal Warrior; in the middle of the chest, stood Ragnarok. Around him, all of the huntsmen and huntresses that had fought beside him floated like they were under water. " _YOU ALL HAVE INFINITE AURA; USE IT TO DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES!"_ he bellowed. Many of the huntsmen and huntresses were too shocked to do anything. Few, however, were good enough to make a dent in the army of Grimm that stretched out as far as the eye could see.  
Ruby, using her sniper, was knocking back as many as she could, but a sniper vs an army was a bad match up. Weiss was doing much better, able to freeze hordes of Grimm in one go. Blake, like ruby, wasn't doing very well, her power was more defensive, and so had next to no use in a battle of this magnitude. After all, what was a meager shadow clone substitution, compared to giving others INFINITE AURA for even a short time.  
Yang was doing fairly well, able use her power to take the inflicted damage done on herself, and use it to increase the damage, to take down her victims from a distance. Sun and Darken were doing exceptionally well.  
Sun, using his semblance to make several copies of himself on the group most of the White Fang having pulled out, and nearly all of the androids had been destroyed.

Pyrrha and Nora were doing the best out of the regular students. Pyrrha using her gift of polarity to send cars, streetlamps, and even pieces of a few buildings into the masses of Grimm, killing them. Nora was using her power over electricity to zap and electrocute her opponents, or else just blowing up cars and the like using her semblance and weapon.  
Velvet, and Coco, on the other hand, were doing all they could to keep up.  
Ren was outgunned, he would only be wasting his ammo; and yet he fought where he could.  
Cutting down 3 at a time from where he stood in the "body". Coco's Gatling gun was near empty and she couldn't seem to find time to reload. While Velvet had almost same problem, as she was using up all the photos she had taken throughout the year. Of course she had tried to get "Ragnarok's" but for whatever reason, she couldn't, it was like something was blocking her.

Fox and Yatsuhashi were closer to the feet of the thing, and therefore, not useless.  
Fox was running in and out of the "aura field" cutting and slashing as he went. While on occasion, Yatsu would jump out of the field, _smash_ his sword into the ground, unleashing devastation upon his foes, killing well over 10 Grimm in one go, and jumping back into the field. There was nothing on Jaune; the fact that he had snuck his way into this school, spoke volumes, and those volumes turned into suspicions for The Light, and those suspicions were confirmed from watching Jaune that night. 'shameful', 'pathetic' and 'weak' were few nicer of the choice words that Ragnarok, Pestilence, Darken and teams SCLD, SNOW and GLDE had at the sight.

The Light, consisting of team SPDR, GLDE, SCLD, and SNOW, needless to say, were doing better that any of the others. Ragnarok himself was using both sword and scythe to wipe out the opposition. Pestilence was letting off several streams of Dust at his enemies, as well as giving the others an unlimited supply of Dust. Darken on the other hand wasn't even in the field. He was outside summoning forth Grimm of his own to combat the relentless horde. As he was trained to. Ragnarok was tearing a path through the horde of Grimm forces, when he spotted Ozpin and Glynda. They were fighting their way to him. Ragnarok reached out and grabbed both of them using his ethereal arms. Once they were in Ozpin and Glynda made their way to where Ragnarok stood. At the head of the Body. "Where is Mr. Spiderwick?" Ozpin asked, curtly.  
Ragnarok looked at him even as he ripped out a building that was crawling with the Grimm. "he's killing the Grimy whore known as Cinder Fall!" He yelled, smashing the building into the ground. As he did so; the ground began to quake, it shook so violently, no one was able to stay standing, and everyone went to the ground. Even most of the Grimm were destroyed. Buildings were converted to rubble in a matter of seconds in a matter of seconds. Not long after: the screens all around them lit up. Weaver Spiderwick was standing in a field of rubble and rock.

As he stood over Cinder, he began to speak: _**"**_ _ **Form your armies, dream your dreams, make your plans and plot your schemes:**_ _**Send your fighters, one and all…**_ _**Then in battle,**_ **"** here Weaver raised his hands. " _ **watch."**_ Clenching his fists, he made long, black rod, with a white dust crystal on one end. _**"Them."**_ he reared back. " _ **FALL!"**_ And STABBED THE GIRL THROUGH THE HEART.

Ruby and the others were watching all of this in shock and awe that turned quickly to feelings of shock and horror. The white crystal in her mouth soon filled with an amber-colored liquid-like substance.  
Once it was filled, he took it from her mouth. Opening his own, Weaver tilted his head back, and dropped it into his mouth.

Upon swallowing it, Weaver closed his eyes, and after a pause, opened them again: The whites were a jet black, and his eyes were mismatched. One was a blood red and the other was a shining silver. Ruby gasped in horror and hid her head behind Yang's back. The others were too shocked and horrified to react. Weaver pointed at the camera in front of him and spoke in the same menacing tone of voice as before. ( **AN:** again; this will be a long rant here.) _**"well? does it feel good, knowing you tried. Knowing that all that remains, is the slow, cold, cruel death. Of tools that will all die in pain! How does it feel, knowing your efforts have failed. All that you've built will be torn, down- all the hope of the people prevailed. Sent your champions, they will fail. Legends and heroes may crumble and fall, but you will not prevail. When allied together, a threat will men display. Divide them with doubt; it could all wash away. One spark can incite their hope And ignite the hearts of their weary souls: you'll try to extinguish their flame!**_ here Weaver paused. _**It was you, who ended their lives, made it to all wash away, with your dark, sick, CRUEL design, that convinced her the world could be slain.**_ _**HAVE. YOU. NO. SHAME? Signing her up for your war, trained her to fight what she CAN'T beat, hers is the one you'll pay for.**_ _**Sacrifice them for your needs, for we are coming, the end drawing near, you'll regret your deeds. Legends And fairytales scattered in time.**_ _**We have to keep them wrapped up in a lie!**_ **these children we mislead** _ **, I'LL WATCH AS YOU BLEED.**_ _**STRENGTH MAY YET BRING VICTORY!..."**_ Weaver shouted, paused, then continued.  " _ **Divide them.**_ _**Tear them apart. Sever their trust, it will strangle their heart.**_ _**Inside them.**_ _**Plant seeds of doubt;**_ _**Hope may be smothered, but it will not matter.**_ _**HATRED AND DOUBT; WILL WITHER AND DROWNED.**_ _**friendships aline while allegiances rise.**_ _**THE TASTE WILL BE SWEET WHEN I GET WHAT I'VE EARNED, WHEN I WATCH. YOU. BBBUUURRRNNN!"**_ With those final words, Weaver's surroundings erupted into white flames as everything around him burned to ashes.

The screen cut to black. At that moment, the entire world of remnant, stood still. The fear was so potent that even Pestilence could feel it. 'weaver's going to LOVE this.' Ragnarok thought.

Weaver's walk back to beacon had been an unpleasant one. Sadly, no Grimm tried to kill him. In fact, most of them seemed afraid of him. This phenomenon would be befuddling to most, to Weaver, however, it spoke something else.

Salem Witch was afraid.  
Of him.

He smiled. "well at least my message was received."

As Weaver stepped into the kingdom limits, he was nearly overwhelmed by the fear cascading off of people as he passed. It was a wonder the Grimm didn't try to attack. 'oh wait, they did.' Weaver thought, and chuckled at his joke, causing the people around him to step back in fear.

Weaver was just approaching the Tower, when Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY surrounded him.  
The look on their faces was one of anger and hurt. "what do you want." Weaver asked in a monotone. Yang was the first to respond. "that's all you have to say?!" She yelled.  
Weaver looked from her to Weiss, then Blake, then Ruby and so on down the line, then back to Yang. "I don't see the problem. I don't need to say anything."  
Yang was furious. "YOU LIED TO US!" Weaver raised an eyebrow. "and?" Yang was taken aback. "what do you mean 'and?' do have anything to say for yourself!?" Weaver said nothing, he was silent.  
Then he started to laugh. It was a cruel, dark laugh. One that sent shivers down the spine of all in attendance. Then, as suddenly as it begun; the laughing stopped. "you seem to think that I have to defend myself to the likes of you." Yang tried to cut him off, but he wouldn't let her. "I don't have time for this or you, you want an explanation: speak to Ozpin for a full list of my actions." With that, he left.

(the vault)  
Weaver took the elevator down to the vault, his face was stone, while his insides were a torrent of emotion.  
Upon arrival, he stepped out and made his way to _her_ body. But not before destroying the button, insuring no one could follow him. … Weaver arrived at her pod.  
The torrent was about to break. He walked over to the pod and rested his head against the pod. And then; for the first time in over ten years, Weaver Spiderwick, cried. (another long one) " **I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute. Could bear another day without you in it, all the dreamin I had in for my life, was stripped away the minute that you died, to have you in my life was all I ever wanted, but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted. Can't help feeling I had taken you for granted, no way in hell I could ever comprehend this/it. I wasn't dreamin when I saw that you were gone, I was wide awake and thinking that I had to be wrong. How could I leave you when I promised I would stay, now i'm trapped inside this nightmare every single f'ing day!"** Weaver grit his teeth in anguish. " **you know that I'm broken down by anger and by sadness, feeling that I left you in a world full of bloody madness. Wish I could talk with you if only for a minute, make you understand the reason why I did it. I wanna tell you, that you're all that ever mattered, want you to know that for eternity; I'm shattered.** **I tried so just to protect you but I failed to, and now in the jail of abandonment that I'm jailed to.** **I never planned that I would leave you all alone, I was sure that I would see you when when back home, and all the times I swore that it would be ok; now I'm nothing but a liar as you're thrown into the fray.** **This bedtime story is for misery forever-after, the pages are torn and there is no final chapter:** _**I had no other choice. I did what I had to do; a sacrifice was needed, and that sacrifice was YOU!"**_ Weaver slammed his hands on the stone floor, large spider web cracks appeared in the ground as the bones in his hands cracked.  
Tears poured down his face, but not from the pain. He was, finally grieving his loss. It was time. …(1 hour after Weaver entered the vault) (it's been a year since he showed any emotion.) When Weaver finally came out of the vault, his eyes were dry and held no evidence of crying. His job. His purpose. Wasn't over yet. … Weaver took the elevator up to Ozpin's office. Upon arrival, he noted that Ozpin looked haggard, like he had just been in a major fight. Now that Weaver thought about it: he _had_ been in a major fight, a huge fight actually. "Ozpin. Are you prepared?" Weaver asked. Ozpin looked up from where he was writing something. "everything is packed and ready, I will join you at the gates to east." Weaver nodded, and left. As he did, he threw a comment at Ozpin, over his shoulder. "Make sure you destroy _it_ , before you leave. Don't want any repeats now do we."

When Weaver walked through the door to his team's' dorm, he was met with teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CVFY, and even team CRDL (cardinal), all circled around glaring at him. Weaver looked from one side to the other. Seeing no one, he walked in, and shut the door. After the brief pause that followed, Weaver raised an eyebrow. "well?" The reactions varied. Yang was the first to respond. "THAT'S IT! That's all you have to say!" She yelled. Weaver raised his eyebrows, while keeping his eyes at a half close. "is there something I should say?" Nora was on her feet next. "after the way that you used us, the way you lied to us!" "not to mention the fact that tricked us! You kept us in the dark about all of this?!" Weiss cut in. "yeah why would you do this! Explain yourself." Weaver let the silence hang, for a while. Then. Burst out laughing. It was a sinister, dark laugh. "what's so funny Jaune yelled. And just like that the laughing stopped. "you all seem to think that I, somehow, _need_ to explain myself, to _you_." He finished looking at Jaune. They all glared at him. Weaver was about to start off on them, when a thought occurred to him… Now that all his goals but for one were achieved, and all of his dreams were dead: There was nothing he had left to lose. Weaver smiled, a calm, almost _kind_ looking, which looked arguably more terrifying than his dark smile. "you know what. Fine, I will tell you ALL of my secrets: First off, let's cover the beginning. Ruby." Ruby perked up and looked at him. "if I recall, your mother's name was Summer Rose, correct?" She nodded. "and she died several years ago, did she not?" She nodded again, surprise and sadness on her face.  
"well? Have you ever wondered _how_ she died? Or more specifically; _who_ _killed_ _her?_ " Ruby's eyes widened. "that's right, she was killed, do you know who did it? "Well, she did it on orders, the orders were given by your truly." It was as if someone had dropped a Bomb on Ruby's world. The whole room was in an uproar. Yang wanted to punch him she was so mad.  
Weaver looked right at yang and said. "I'd hold your temper for now yang, because my next bit involves _you."_ Yang relaxed. "now, if I'm not mistaken: your mother, Raven Xoi Long, left you when you were but a child. Don't you find it odd, that a mother would just up and leave totally out of the blue?" Yang looked puzzled as she nodded. "well it should; I'M the one who told her to leave. Her orders were to infiltrate our enemies alongside Qrow. The two Branwen's were to be our spies. Unfortunately, Raven had to make a choice; save a friend, or continue as my spy. She carried out my orders to the letter. Want to hear the best part? The friend she killed, had taken your father as a husband after Raven left!" yang stood there for a second, then paled, tears filled her eyes as she looked to Ruby. the sister's shared a moment of silence. Wallowing in the feeling of betrayal. Weaver felt a sick joy from the negative emotions, and looked to Weiss and Blake. "the Schnee and the white fang member. Never thought I'd see you to getting all buddy-buddy with each other." "we got past our differences." Weiss said.

Weaver raised an eyebrow. "really." He said, clearly not believing a word. "then our little kitten already knows about _it_ , then." Weiss Schnee's eyes went wide and her face went beat red at the comment.  
Blake looked at her oddly. "what's he talking about?" Weaver giggled like a madman. "Ms Schnee here currently has a a little "plaything" she keeps in her room back at Atlas." "what does that mean." Blake demanded. Weaver smiled. " _SHE KIDNAPPED YOUR MOTHER TO HAVE HER WAY WITH HER!"_ Weaver said, as he started laughing. Blake looked angry. "you're full of it!" "yeah!" "that's right, Weiss would never do something like that!" Weiss remained silent.

Yang nudged her. "Weiss, say something." But the longer Weiss stayed silent; the more apparent the truth became. "blake..." Weiss raised her head, tears were running down her face. "I didn't know. I only found out a few days before the attack. I was going to let her free-" Blake was so angry; she couldn't even think. She stood to face Weiss, and slapped her across the face. The slap was more of a shock to the room that it was to Weiss, who was so stunned, she only let her head come back to normal when the sting had finally left her. Blake turned and was about to leave, when Weaver held out his hand to stop her.

She tried to go around, but he grabbed her and flung her back to where she was sitting. "now that that is settled. On to more of my tale." Weaver turned to Ren and Nora. "your village. Population. 154 more or less, resided in the plains near Mistreal, had a bad habit of coming under attack by the Grimm?" The two friends nodded, and then paled as they caught onto what he was saying. "you got it. I was there when the Grimm attacked; I guess you could say, I'm the reason you're both here today." He smiled, as he sniffed the air. "oh. You're angry. That is _sooo_ cute! You remind me of this puppy that looked a lot like Zwei that I killed. yeah, it was a Saturday. I think." Weaver was still smiling when Ruby tried to take his head off.  
Even as she moved his hand was already up. Her weapon shattered on impact with Weaver's palm. As the room stared in shock, Pyrrha stood up. "so you didn't mean _any_ of the words you told me at the dance?!" Weaver turned to her. "yes that's right." Pyrrha's eyes went wet as she sat down.  
Jaune stood, he looked like he was ready to kill Weaver. "how dare you! Using my friends like that, I'm going to mess you up!" "now on with my tale." Jaune growled. "HEEYYYY! I'M TALKIN TO YOU, PUNK!" Weaver turned to his left where Jaune sat. "hey! Didn't even notice you." Weaver said in a cocky tone of voice, it seemed he was having a lot of fun with this. Jaune threw a punch at Weaver's face.

There was a flash and Jaune was embedded in the wall with five figures holding three-foot long blades to several of his vitals.  
Pyrrha was on her feet in an instant. As was the rest of team JNPR, so was Sun and Neptune. Coco and her team had their weapons out and were ready to kill him.  
There was a standoff for about ten seconds until Weaver mentioned something that caused everyone to stop cold. "I did manage to drop the moon on someone who angered me, are you looking to get the same treatment?" The weapons went away. "how were you able to do that? You said your power was to walk on walls." Ruby asked. Weaver nodded. "I did. My team also lied about their powers. It wouldn't do for our enemies to know their opponents." A pause, then. "why did not tell us about the attack?" Pyrrha asked. "that's right, you clearly knew something, so why didn't you-" "because you couldn't _be_ trusted." The room was in silence, as he continued. "we couldn't have known if you were conspiring with our enemy." "so you LIED?!" yang yelled. She tore off her jacket, revealing her bandage. "I LOST MY ARM BECAUSE OF YOU!" " _ **IT'S CALLED:**_ _ **SACRIFICE!**_ " he yelled. "Oh yeah! Then what have you _sacrificed?"_ came Jaune's reply. Without missing a beat. Weaver tore off his cloak and shirt. The room gasped. Because in of place of skin, Weaver stood with patches of Grimm fur and bone sewed into his own body, and machinery everywhere else. No human skin was visible on his body below his neck. Half the room was shocked and horrified.

The other half was on the verge of tossing their lunch. " _ **I HAVE MADE SACRIFICES; are you ready for a SACRIFICE!"**_ Weaver yelled. The walls shook from his anger. His aura was a mix of bloody red, and Grimm-black. Hatred rolled off of his him like water off a waterfall. " _ **our enemies see you as small and helpless, WE see as as just a child. Surprised when they find out that a warrior might soon run WILD!**_ _**So prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour, the dreams that you've always dreamed might some day come to bud and flower.**_ _**Your world needs a GREAT defender, your world's in the way of harm, YOU WANT THIS ROMANTIC LIFE; A FAIRY TALE THAT'S FULL OF CHARM.**_ _**but BEWARE that the light is fading, BEWARE as the dark returns, this world, unforgiving. All this brilliant lives will cease to BURN!"**_ the more Weaver talked the more scared everyone got. Except Ruby. She wasn't scared.  
Weaver seemed to get that, as he went straight at her. When he was looking straight down at her, he frowned. " _ **we couldn't wait with lives at stake, until we thought you ready:**_ _**Our enemies are gathering, the storm grows still deadly."**_ Ruby was unfazed, in fact she seemed to be getting angry. "AND WHAT ABOUT PENNY; WAS SHE A SACRIFICE?!" Tears streaked down her face, as she stared him I the face. Three seconds passed then Weaver smiled. "this is a fine lesson for you to learn young huntress-" "I WON'T LEARN IT! I won't learn to sacrifice my friends." "…then you will watch all you love die before your very eyes…" Weaver backed away. "the lesson I was going to teach you was twofold; the first was that sacrifice is REQUIRED in order to win, the definition of sacrifice is to give up something precious for something even for precious. The second; was that there is a reason why I cut out my flesh and replaced with machinery, flesh and bone are tough to fix: but metal only needs heat to be fixed. Add in a little dust and to can make a perfect material." As he spoke, the door opened and a figure walked in. "Software is mostly the same, it's easy to simply copy it onto another piece of hardware." The figure took off the cloak she wore. "PENNY!" Ruby's power was super speed, but she might as well have teleported into penny's chest. The momentum was enough to send both girls through the open door. Before Weaver could explain why Penny was lighter, Ragnorok entered the room and whispered something in his ear. As he did, Weaver said 'yeah', 'okay', 'got it' and 'understood' throughout the message. Once it was done, Weaver whispered back. After he was done, Ragnorok left quickly. "there is work to be done. I take my leave." Weaver walked away. As Weaver Approached Ozpin's office, Qrow fell in behind him. "everyone has gathered. We are ready for the final push?" Weaver was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "I swore I'd have blood for Amber's death: I WILL have my recompense." Weaver walked faster, as he turned the corner. A woman with long black hair, she wore a red kimono with stockings, she bore leather-looking gloves. her face was hidden by a Grimm-helmet, and at her side was a katana. She didn't say much but when she did speak, It was important. " _her_ horsemen are gathering, your orders?" Weaver thought for a moment. "Meet us at the crossroads, the others will be there soon. Wait for us there." She nodded. "Prepare yourself, Raven. The day is nearly done." …

Weaver arrived to see Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood, Ragnarok, Pestilence, Darken, all of team SCLD, team GLDE, and team SNOW were all assembled. They had been waiting for him. They looked happy. After a pause, he spoke. "Teams' RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CRDL and CFVY wanted to see me, seems they have contempt for me over what happened today." ironwood blew it off. "It doesn't matter anymore. WE WON!" Glynda gave in a rare smile. Weaver gave a conceding nod, then his face went serious. "There will be time for celebrating later. This isn't over yet." "He's right." everyone turned to see Ozpin standing from his seat. "There is more work to be done: i made a grave mistake leaving Salem locked up; i think it time to _rectify_ that error!" Ozpin said, harshly. Weaver nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper, and rolled it out on the desk. "This is a map of her palace we managed to acquire; Compliments of our own Qrow Branwen." Weaver finished with a smirk. Qrow made a mock bow. Some chuckled. Weaver pulled out a separate sheet of paper. "This is a list of her pawns that i derived from Cinder's memories; i've taken to calling them ' _horsemen'_ my intel says they are gathering at her palace as we speak. No doubt to discuss what has become of the late Cinder Fall, they will, in all likelihood, try to attack us here. I nominate professor Port and doctor Oobleck, as well as a contingent of soldier, in case they try." he handed the paper to Qrow, who, after reading it, passed it around. "Agreed." Ozpin said. " "You will all pick your targets, and study them _thoroughly._ " Once everyone had read the docket, Weaver pointed to a part of the palace lay-out. "This area is _heavily fortified_." He pointed to another spot. "This one is not: our options are fast and hard, or slow and soft." Everyone pondered that. On one hand, fast and hard was better for a large force, and was better for a diversion. While the second was better for a sneak attack or assassination. As everyone thought, Qrow pointed out another area. Upon further analyses, they concluded that it was the best place to plant an infiltration. Weaver stood and rolled up his documents and stored them away. "Now that that is taken care of. Has everyone chosen a target?" Everyone nodded. "But sir, who is yours; you haven't said." Weaver smiled. "That my friend, is because Ozpin and i have something in to common to take care of." They all caught on at once. But just as they were about to voice their opinions: The elevator 'binged', and team RWBY and JNPR stepped out. "We want in." Jaune said. "What?" Ironwood said bewildered. "What are you talking about? You want in what?" "We want to help bring down the bad guys." Jaune said.

There was silence, then Qrow started to laugh, as did Ironwood to everyones suprise (read dread). "Y-you want to go out and _fight_?" Qrow managed through his laughter. Jaune looked down, defeated. Pyrrha stepped up. "What Jaune is trying to say is we want to help you fight." Qrow was about to make a comment, when Ozpin cut him off. "We appreciate the offer young lady, but i'm afraid this isn't like any kind of "fight" you've ever been in." "We aren't children anymore; we're hunters of the Grimm." "Yeah" Ruby said. "That's right" Yang followed up. "Dido" Weiss declared. Blake nodded. "and you're letting Weaver join in-"jaune was cut off when he was sent _flying_ across the room. "Did _YOU_ just compare _me_ to yourself, _**boy**_?" Pyrrha drew her weapon and stepped to defend her crush. Weaver looked at her, and made a flicking motion with his middle finger. Pyrrha was sent flying into the corner of the room.

Upon impact, she slumped to the floor. The rest of team JNPR, and all of team RWBY got ready to fight. Weaver made a sideways-fanning motion with his arm, sending them all sprawling. 'He sent us packing with a gesture!' Yang thought. "Let me set the record straight. you, all of you, are **nothing** to _her_." Weaver made his way to a downed Jaune. "But you think you can hold a candle to _me!_ " Weaver grabbed Jaune by the collar, and picked him up. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO FIGHT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Weaver threw Jaune across the room. " **ALL THESE NIGHTMARES DISCLOSE THIS; IT'S HER BLOOD THAT SMELT LIKE ROSES."** He crashed into Ozpin's desk,and slumped. " **YOU ARE TOO BLAME! OZPIN ALLOWED YOU TO STAY AND GUARD HER; AND YOU** _**FAILED!**_ " Weaver approached, as he neared the desk, he saw a sliver of red on the desk. " **AND** _ **YOU**_ **WANT TO** _ **FIGHT!"**_ Weaver yelled. Rage was felt throughout the room. Weaver grabbed jaune off of the ground by the neck, and proceeded to constrict Jaune's breathing. "Mr. Spiderwick. I believe you and i made a deal." Weaver hesitated and then smiled. "Your right Ozpin. In fact that gives me a idea." Weaver placed Jaune on the floor. "so. you all want to fight, do you?" Seeing most nod. Weaver grinned darkly. "Then i have a proposition for you: Gather anyone who else wants to join in the fight in the Quad in an hour. If you can get me in a checkmate position; i'll let you come with, no questions asked. Deal?" he stuck out his hand. Jaune managed to stand, and shook hands.

They felt like a corpse's.

three hours later, teams: RWBY, JNPR, Neptune and Sun of SSSN, CFVY and CRDL were a assembled in the courtyard. A crowd had gathered behind them. Weaver Spiderwick stood before them, facing Beacon's direction. "A word of advice before we start: if you want to win: you must try to kill me." The entire crowd, as well as the teams, were taken aback at the severity of this fight. After a pause, Jaune and Pyrrha charged him. As they got closer, Weaver teleported behind them. Grabbing them both by the neck. Weaver teleported back to the bridge he was standing upon seconds earlier.  
With a flick of his wrists, he tossed both partners over the side of the bridge to their death! "NNNOOOO!" Ruby and Nora cried. Both of them charged forward, Ruby using her semblance to get ahead. Weaver gave a hint of a grin. Before he reacted by grabbing Ruby by the throat, he let her momentum carry her lower body in the air. As it came level to her head, making it appear as if she were lying down, Weaver slammed her into the ground, causing the ground to crack and shatter like glass from the force. Weaver straightened in time to receive Nora's hammer with his hand. Nora was too shocked to move. Weaver smiled, and grabbed the hammer's head in his fist, crushing it. Weaver brought his knee into her stomach, took it away, and "snap-kicked" her in the chest, sending her flying. Ren reacted, with Blake, Yang and Weiss charging in behind him.  
They ran at Weaver, Ren's guns firing, Blake's sword drawn, Yang screaming (war-cry), and Weiss's semblance calling forth a hail of ice. Weaver held his hand out, palm facing them, and as the ammunitions made contact with his hand, they seemed to ricochet off in random directions, dealing no effect. Wess's ice seemed to be sucked right into his hand. While Ren, Blake, Yang and Weiss did so. Team SSSN, CFVY, and CRDL were working on a strategy. "We can't just bomb-rush him, look how easily he dropped Pyrrha and Ruby." Sun said "Not to mention Jaune and Nora." Coco replied. "As if that's suprise. Jaune-y always was a weakling." Cardin mocked. "He has more courage than you!" Velvet shot back, harshly. "Say what! You want to go another round, bunny?" Cardin yelled. Yatsuhashi interrupted Cardin by bringing his blade down on his shoulder.  
Cardin dropped with a crushing blow. "That's enough out of you." Yatsuhashi said. "Back to business. We need to find a way to take him." Sun said. "Anyone have any ideas?" Before anyone could say something, they heard a voice behind them. "If you guys are done strategizing; we're on the clock." They turned to see Weaver standing amongst their fallen comrades. They were all down. Coco acted first. Activating her brief case, it transformed into a minigun.  
As she began to fire, the rest of her team burst into action. Sun and Neptune ran forward while Velvet tried to flank him to the right (his right), while Yatsuhashi took his left. Meanwhile the rest of team CRDL had gathered around their fallen leader. Waiting for him to wake up. Back in the fight, Sun and Neptune had engaged Weaver in hand-to-hand combat, as all forms of dust seemed to be ineffective. Coco, realizing this, turned her weapon back into a briefcase, and ran into the fray. As Velvet and Yatsuhashi got into the fight, Weaver blasted Sun and Neptune back several meters, and reacted in time to grab Yatsuhashi's sword by the blade, and crush it in his fist. Even as he blocked Velvet's attack coming in from overhead. "Come _ON_! Stop trying to just hit me and hit me! GET SERIOUS!" he shoved them back teleported behind them, and blasted them over the cliff. Weaver made a show of counting off his fingers how many of them he had taken out. As he did, he heard Coco coming up from behind him. He almost laughed, as he turned and kicked her across the courtyard. A small 'ding' was heard, and Weaver looked around. "Is that it?! Pathetic." Weaver was just about to leave, when he heard some say. "I'm still standing." He turned to see Ruby Rose standing with her weapon, Crescent Rose. At the sight, Weaver snorted. "Seriously?" he said, sounding almost disappointed. Ruby charged, using her speed to cross the gap between them. Weaver shrugged and followed suite. At the last second, Weaver went into a slide and sweep-kicked Ruby off her feet, as he passed. Coming out of the slide, Weaver stood, and turned and approached a downed Ruby. "A shame to see such potential; squandered." With that, he picked Ruby up by her red hood, and threw her over the bridge. Weaver walked back and forth the Quad, tossing the "huntsmen" and "huntresses" over the edge of the cliff, onto the pads of webbing he had placed below.

The deal he had made with Ozpin had just saved their lives.

Weaver, Ozpin, Ragnarok, Glynda, Pestilence, Darken, Ironwood, Slade, Penny, Coal, Leo, Lee, Desmond, Devinchi, Gabriel, Ella, Scorpion, Nocternal, Otto, Weaper, and Qrow. Had been on the road now for over 7 hours, and not one of them was tried. Even if they _had_ been going at a full sprint since sunrise. They had made small talk every now and then, but had been useless, and after a while, they had all given up. That had been over a few hours ago. Weaver raised his hand. "We'll wait at the crossroads up ahead for the rest to join us." They knew of who he spoke. The maidens, as well as the leaders of the other two academies, were all converging on Salem's castle. As they came to a halt, Ragnarok spoke up. "So, do you think they've woken up yet?" That brought a smile to every member of The Light. Before they had left they had given a _gift_ to the girls of team JNPR. They had also given such a _gift_ to team RWBY, though many doubted they would see it that way.

The first thing Pyrrha noticed when she woke up was that she was _naked!_ The second, and definitely the more embarrassing, Jaune was beneath her! The third, was that he was naked too! Her face went redder than a (ruby) Rose. As if her luck couldn't get worse, he seemed to be waking up. Pyrrha tried to move to no avail. Upon looking, she saw that their arms, legs, and even their necks, were tied to each other! 'Things couldn't possibly get worse!' she thought. As if to spite her, it seemed that while she was moving, she had shifted the bed, causing Jaune to stir further. "Uuhhh, what hit me?" he asked. Pyrrha fought the urge to kiss him right then and there. 'Damn it why is he so amazing?!' she thought. "Um, Jaune? whatever you do don't open-" Jaune opened his eyes. Pyrrha nearly screamed. Whether it was out of frustration or joy, even _she_ didn't know. What she did know, was that the guy she really liked was currently underneath her right now! _And she was naked!_ "P-pyrrha?" She reddened further. "What-what are we doing, what going on?" He looked at her and his face went beat red. "Jaune, I-" pyrrha was about to tell him a lie, because for the life of her, she couldn't tell him she loved him. She just couldn't.

When Nora woke up, the _last_ thing she was expecting was for Ren's naked form to be beneath her. 'R-Ren?' she thought. In truth, she was overjoyed that her crush was in bed with her. It was then Nora took note of what was keeping them there. Ren's hands were tied to the bed posts by his own weapons and a bunch of chains. Nora then noticed her legs felt a little, heavy. Looking down, she saw her hammer/grenade launcher, Magnhild was being used to hold her feet to Ren's. In effect, Ren's weapons were being used to tie their hands together.

Just as Ren stirred, a loud noise came over the loudspeaker. "attention, teams JNPR _and friends._ You should be awake by now. So you should know a few things. Pyrrha Nikos. The chains that bind you right now are made of an alloy designed by Atlas to retrain huntsmen and huntresses. They are connected to the wires on your neck. When your pulse goes up, the chains will unravel. This gives you the perfect opportunity to _express_ your feelings for Mr. Arc. Next, is Ms. Valkyrie. Yours is slightly different. Your was designed to disarm only when your confess your feelings. I hope your team does we-hell." the voice said in a sing-song voice. "Oh and before i forget, team RWBY. yours is wired to release whenever a certain pair confess to each other their feelings. Good luck one and all."

Ruby opened her eyes to meet a very welcome sight. The ceiling. She was in bed. Ruby nearly relaxed, except for the feeling of rope dragging across her wrists. Looking behind her, ruby found she was being held in place by pieces of rope that held her wrists and ankles. While she was looking for her ankles, however, she saw something that made her go _red like roses_ (i have literally been waiting the _entire_ storyline to use that joke). She was in a two-piece! She quickly tried to escape, but soon found that who ever went to the trouble of tying her up, clearly didn't want her moving around, yet. Ruby looked to her sisters bunk; only to go even redder than her hood. Yang was hog-tied above Blake. A series of vibrators were driving into several different places on her body, she had a gag in her mouth and ropes all over her flesh. No clothes were to be seen. Blake was almost asleep, with her hands being tied to the bedposts. But that wasn't what made Ruby, and Yang, blush. It was the naked monkey faunas, Sun Wukong, that was strapped on top of her. Ruby was just about to ask what was going on, when she heard a commotion beneath her. At first she thought it was a Beowolf or Ursa, but then she heard words. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Weiss yelled. "I don't know. The last thing i remember is losing to Weaver. Then nothing." "Well when i find him i'm going to-" "SUN?" they heard Blake yell in shock (and horror?), at the boy on top of her. "Whoa, blake?" Sun managed, his shock making the act of speech rather difficult. "What are you doing here!" she yelled, indignant and embarrassed. "wait . wait. This isn't what it looks like." Blake tried to bring her knee up into Suns balls, but found her legs being held back. "What the hell is this?" she almost yelled. "I don't know, ask your teammates." Blake went pale at that and slowly turned her head to the side praying that what he said wasn't true. She was disappointed. But found herself somewhat… Aroused? Blake looked past Sun to the underside of the Yang's bed above her. It was then she saw, to her horror, Yang's naked form above her. Yang's eyes held a mischievous glint in her eye, as well as a tiny bit of embarrassment, due to her being so exposed. "Yang? What are you doing up there?" Blake managed. Before she could say anything however, the PA system came on. "attention, teams JNPR, RWBY, _and friends._ You should be awake by now. So you should know a few things. Pyrrha Nikos. The chains that bind you right now are made of an alloy designed by Atlas to retrain huntsmen and huntresses. They are connected to the wires on your neck. When your pulse goes up, the chains will unravel. This gives you the perfect opportunity to _express_ your feelings for Mr. Arc. Next, is Ms. Valkyrie. Yours is slightly different. Your was designed to disarm only when your confess your feelings. I hope your team does we-hell." the voice said in a sing-song voice. "Oh and before i forget, team RWBY. yours is wired to release whenever a certain pair confess to each other their feelings. Good luck one and all." "Wait, who is he talking about?" Ruby asked. "Who knows, but this is getting a little awkward." blake managed through a blush. "Speak for yourself." Sun smirked. Causing his companion to flush and glare at him angrily, which was made almost impossible by closure the two shared. "S-shut up!" she managed. "We all know what it means, it means you two need to confess your love for one another!" Weiss said, a facial blush on her face as she said it. Everyone in the room was stunned to hear Weiss, the ice queen of beacon, say something so brazenly. They all took a moment to ponder what she had said. … Pyrrha starred a Jaune, her face a blushing mess. She was going to do it, she was going to confess her love! "pyrrha are you ok?" "W-w-wel-l, J-Jaune, y-you s-se-see, i mean, i-" "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, not understanding what she was trying to say. "I just-" she tried, before someone interrupted. "Pyrrha." Ren called from a across the room. Pyrrha tried to look in his direction to no avail. "Just tell him." Pyrrha sighed and drew a breath. "IloveyouJauneArc!" she blurted. Jaune looked at her oddly. "Um, what?" 'Oh for the love of-!' Pyrrha drew closer to him and spoke. "You and i, we would be alright, we could dance on the roof, we could light the night, gonna make you see me in that way. Why don't you, forget about the little chick in white, she don't care about you, and she's so uptight. Let me put a smile on your face. How i wish that you knew i am so crazy for you Jaune. I'll get you alone, and make you my own. It will be. Di-vine." Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could have been _soo stupid!_ Not to notice what was _right_ in front of him! All this time... "Pyrrha…" "I'm the one for you, and there is no one else." She said softly. "I love you Jaune. Please, i know i can-" She got no further. Jaune's lips impacted hers in a clash of emotions! Pyrrha was illated! Nothing absolutely nothing could make this day any better! … Nora Valkyrie, the heavy hitter, the thunder goddess, the one who spoke first and thought latter. Was stumped. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, but at the same time, to HELL with the friendship! It was like she was holding back a cracking dam, and part of her wanted to lose. "Nora? Are you okay? Your face is getting red." 'Oh whoa what am i to do?' she just wanted to scream! 'AAARRRGGGG! fuck it!' "B-b-b-boop." she managed. Ren looked at her oddly. "Nora you always say that, but you never told me what it meant. So can you tell me?" "Well um… every chatelaine wants to share her reign, just want you with me in my castle; we'll crush our enemies bring them to their knees, i know that i have a tendency to babble: When-i-think-about-you-i-can't-help-my-heart -from-racing,-my-mind-goes-fast-and-my-knees-start-shaking,- my-stomach-does-flips-and-a-my-brain-does-flops,-and-the-feelings-that-i'm-feeling-I-don't -think-I-can-stop. I-could-just-say, "i-love-your-everything"- but-i-can't-tell-myself,-if-you're-feeling-quite-the-same. Maybe-if-you-slow-it-down,-try-and-show some-restraint. Hold-Magnhild, i.-think.-i'm.-gonna.-faint!" What started out as a soft confession worked it's way up to a crescendo. And by the time she was done, Nora was panting, and, for more reasons than one, out of breath. Compared to Jaune, Ren was dumbfounded. He was so shocked that she felt the same he did. Due to his home being devastated by the Grimm, and... ... _Him._ He had learned to not feel anything, good or bad. As much as he tried to hid it; He did felt the same. Ren's lack of response led her think he was rejecting her feelings. The lose of a lover and friend was almost too-much. Her head went off to the side thinkinking of all the things that led up to this point. Upon thinking of all these things, Nora almost lost it. How could she have damaged such a friendship… What was wrong with her! Nora's mind began to spiral downwards as the weight of what she had done sunk in. That is until she heard it. "You feel that, too...?" The voice was barely a whisper from Ren's mouth. Nora's head shot up, her whole head perking up at what his words implied. One second later, Nora and Ren's bodies were in tangled in passion. While the members of team JNPR were having their little "team exercise", team RWBY wasn't having such a great time. Sun had to his credit, confessed first. Laying his heart on the platter in front of her. Blake could only act upon his words with a kiss. Had Yang not been gagged, she would have teased the daylights out of Blake and her monkey-man. Weiss wasn't so vocal as was kissed, on the lips, by Neptune. While she liked the feeling, she couldn't help but feeling as though she was missing out on something. Ruby was the only one left out of the fun. Yang had vibrators at least, Blake had Sun and Weiss had Neptune. Ruby pouted. It looked really good, what Sun was doing to Blake with his tail in between her legs… That was when she remembered reading Blake's book the "filth book" as she called it. Now, she understood what the "filth" was all about. She could only wiggle in place to try and keep the heat that was growing in her stomach, from growing any further. Ruby's breath grew heavy and she started to imaged someone fingering her like _that_. As time went on, things were heating up in team JNPR's room. Jaune and Pyrrha were locked in the liplock of the century. He had managed to pin her and was no wrestling her hands above her head. Pyrrha was fight to keep her hands arond his head, to tangle her fingers through his golden locks, but to her shock, he was pushing her back. 'So strong.' she thought subconsciously. Jaune, having pinned her hands over her head, held them in place with his right hand, while his left went to her groin. Upon making contact with her lower lips, Pyrrha gave a loud gasp in surprise. "Jaune…" she whispered. "Pyrrha." jaune said, as he pushed a dijet into her. Pyrrha gasped as she arched her back into him. As things got more intense, pyrrha brought her leg up on Jaune's side. Allowing him further access to her neither regions. She sighed. She remembered saying nothing could make this day any better: And now she felt like an idiot. Jaune pushed into her harder and broke the kiss. Pyrrha would have groaned if not for him attacking _that_ spot on her neck a second later. Had Pyrrha not been in mind-numbing pleasure, she would have thought. 'How in the Dust did he know where to focus his attention?!' But as things were, conscious thought was out of the question, let alone that particular question. While the Arkos couple had their intimacy, Ren and Nora were going at it like rabbits, not like Velvet. Nora started out on top, but as time went on, Ren had forced her into the sheets. Ren wasn't loud, but Nora was. "AHH! Ren- AHH!" "Nora, if you want me, you need to ask me properly." Ren said though a grin. All and all, the two teams were well preoccupied. … "Yeah i'm pretty sure they're awake." Pestilence said. "Focus. All of you." Weaver said. A wicked smile adorned his face. After a time, they all stopped. They had reached the clearing. Around them stood three young women, two elder men and several soldiers, and huntsmen, of human and faunas. They were all gathered. It was time. "Alright. It all comes down to this. What we do today will determine the fate of the whole world. ready yourselves. Weaver said. Pausing to make sure his next words were heard and understood. "Team GLDE, you and yours are to make you way to the contaminant of Menagerie and find Sienna Khan and terminate him." "Yes sir." "Team SNOW, you are to head to Atlas. Find the head of the Schnee Dust company. Bring him to patch and wait for us there." "Team SCLD, take the shadows and insure the "wildlife" don't get too... antsy." "sir, yes sir." Once their orders were given, the teams took off for their destination. Finally, only team SPDR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, the Maidens, as well as the leaders of Mantel and and Qrow were left. "Everyone else. With me. Move out." Weaver turned in a direction and took off at a dead sprint. … There was four, but now there were three. Salem sat on her throne. Before her sat the members of her court. Watts. The doctor, he was in charge of experimentation and the like. Watts was a perfectionist, someone who hated failure above all others. Tyrian. Her hunter, he was the one who had sent the late Cinder Fall information on the Fall maiden. Then there was Hazel, he was the hardest to read for most, but not to her. He served as her diplomat. Currently, silence enveloped the room. "How did it happen." Hazel spoke up. "Was it the girl with the silver eyes?" Watts asked. He liked to ask questions. "No. this was one of our own." Hazel responded. "I say we find him and, well he crushed her didn't he! heheheHAHAHAHAHA!" "Enough." at Salem's word all noise in the room went dead. She was quiet for a minute. Tyrain cocked his head in concern. "My lady-?" But he was cut off from saying any more when her shot her hand up, signaling him to be silent. Finally, after over 30 minutes of silence, she spoke. "It seems Young Spiderwick has betrayed us. We will have to make an example of this. Tyrain." "Goddess." "Weaver is having his team's scatter, send a platoon to intercept them." she said. He bowed. "Watts, prepare our defenses. We will have guests soon enough." "Of course Ma'am." "What of me, Mistress?" Hazel spoke in a deep and dark tone. "I want you to head of the group going to kill Sienna Khan, their mission gives us an opportunity for an alliance. see to it they Fail." ... Weaver looked over the castle. Salem's castle. It was just as he remembered it. From an old life. It was time. _No more pinocchios'._ Weaver held his hands out on either side of him, and sighed. 'It's good to be home.'"

They went in quick and quiet, Qrow, Pestilence, Ozpin and Weaver being the best in those departments. Once inside, Weaver gathered the group together and spoke. "Ok. here's where we part company, Pestilence?"  
"Sir." He vanished in a cloud of dust. Qrow morphed into a his namesake and followed him. "Darken?" He looked uneasy. "Darken." he said again. The boy looked up. "You are strong; this is what you were bred for." Darken nodded, a pair of ink black wings sprouted from his back, and Darken was gone. Glynda ran to catch up. "Rag-" "One step ahead of you sir." Ragnarok turned and, with Ironwood in toe, started down the nearest hall. "Ladies. Gentlemen. Me and Ozpin had some business to attend to, you have the run of the place." "Good luck, fall." a woman dressed in a winter coat said, her voice held a reserved tone to it. Weaver just nodded in response to her concern. With that the two walked off in the direction of the main hall, Weaver in the lead. … She was calm. Her court was in attendance, she had nothing to fear. The pools could be refilled, no need to worry. … He was angry. She had taken everything from him. Now he was going to take everything from her. This time; strength would bring victory. … Weaver and Ozpin stood in front of a set of double doors. Weaver could feel the presence of Salem Witch on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath. "Before we proceed, there is something you need to know." "I already know, Ozpin." "You know?" he repeated, Ozpin was taken aback. He hadn't expected Weaver to know the truth of his past. "Why do you think i agreed to come all this way, even knowing what it would mean. I have accepted my fate." "...i see." Ozpin said. His heart went out to the boy. He wished he had the strength of character that Weaver Spiderwick did. … (here we go) The doors opened. The creeking noise they gave off, brought back memories for Ozpin. Memories he shared, with his wife. … She watched, as her heart and an almost-stranger, walked into the room. … "Well, well, well. The prodigal _son_ returns." Salem's voice carried her words across the courtroom, and into the ears of the two intruders. Neither said a word, as they made their way to Salem's side. When they were but a few feet from her. Weaver spoke up.  
"Hello..."  
(screen fades to black)  
"...Mother."

END.

( **AN: now, i'm not going to bitch on how long this chapter was, instead, i'm gonna focus on the canon of rwby. My story, originally, wasn't going to involve my theories on the story itself; BUT, as time went on the appeal just became too great. That said, if my story has inspired anyone to write their own: GOOD!** _ **GREAT!**_ **All that i ask is that you just say so. Knowing that i inspired someone to write a piece of their own, makes me want to write more.** **P.s. sorry this took so long, working on another story. Next chapter might take a while; it** _ **NEEDS**_ **to be as** _ **EPIC as possible.**_ )


End file.
